Naruto the Master of Summons
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: The story was down, and now it is back up. Naruto x Highschool DxD x Fate-series triple cross!
1. Chapter 1 The Gear

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Highschool DxD - Fate/Series**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Sacred Gears.

God's Artifacts, creations bestowed upon humans by the Biblical God himself, in order to bring forth more miracles on the planet. They could possess a great variety of effects and abilities, and they were numerous in general. Some were highly common, many of them could exist at a single time, and some were less so, but others were so rare that only one copy of the Sacred Gear could exist at any given time.

Yet, some Sacred Gears were never meant to exist.

"The ability to take the soul of a great warrior of the past, and create a physical body for them with all of their equipment, skills, and memories... at the cost of the body being fueled by the energy of the user."

"Azazel-sensei?" A young red-haired woman asked with a tilted head, her red hair tied into buns with spell tags dangling from them. She wore a traditional kimono, and her face was mostly impassive as she looked at a very small book, small enough that it was only maybe 10 pages thick, and the book itself seemed to be able to fit into the palm of somebodies hand. "You seem frustrated... is this Artificial Sacred Gear not exactly what you were trying to make?" The young woman spoke as she looked at the book.

The man was taller than her, with 12 _black_ feathered wings, and he wore a black kimono to match it. He seemed visibly frustrated as he held his hand out and placed it against the book.

"I summon thee Saber!"

There was a great glow, but nothing happened, even as the book opened and flipped to a page that was holding a strange-looking taro card in it. Azazel fell to his knees, panting with all of his energy drained from his body.

"... It was a failure?" The young woman asked with a tilted head.

"No, it was a success... The Sacred Gear is fully fuctional, but the sheer amount of energy and density needed for it to work makes it completely unusable." Azazel regained his breath and got back up to his feet with the help of the young woman. She looked at the floating book with a curious glance.

"Saber?"

"The user of this little one here has the ability to summon 1 of 10 _classes_ that the spirits would fall under. Once they have summoned somebody for a class, that person will be their only spirit for that class. Say I summoned... Lancelot when I said Saber, whenever I said Saber I would summon him and only him." Azazel seemed displeased as he explained his Artificial Sacred Gear, the gear that was suppose to be his key to talking with all of the lost heroes and spirits, in order to study their knowledge in greater detail.

"A more power than you have..." She asked as she studied the books rather normal appearance.

It looked kind of like a leather-bound spellbook, and when she touched it, the cover turned fresh looking and colored red. Golden lettering appeared on the book to match her tastes, and when she let go of it, it turned back into it's previous form.

"As a supernatural being, my energy isn't suited for it... but the raw energy needed would have to be unbelievably dense and large."

"Can I give it a try?" She asked as she looked at the book curiously. "My family might not be famous or anything, but we are known as the clan of vitality." The woman placed her hand against the book when he shrugged his shoulders. She was curious to see if it would work for her, so she opened it up and looked at the different classes. "... I only see 8... what about 9 and 10?"

Azazel smirked, but said nothing as he looked at the last two pages of the book, which had blank cards in the slots.

"A secret... but it's a failure, the energy needed for it to work is just too-"

"I summon thee Saber."

There was a flash of light in front of the young girl, before a tall man was standing in front of her, wearing a black suit with a tall black top hat. He had a regal appearance, trustworthy and with strength of character.

"... That's Abraham Lincoln."

"... The language of the orient... and it seems summoning me has given me the ability to understand it. I see then, and you must be the Master who summoned me, correct?" The man spoke with confidence, as if he knew exactly what was going on, and how he came to exist. Azazel looked at his assistant, confused and excited when he looked at saw her only lightly exhausted from the process of summoning her Saber Servant.

The book vanished.

"It's gone!" The young woman called out in surprise.

"No my dear, it's not gone, it's just bounded to your soul now, as am I. I will serve you faithfully until the time that Sacred Gear is passed onto the next person." Abraham Lincoln spoke with a pleasant bow. The young woman nodded, before she held her hand up, and the book appeared again.

"... Can I summon another Saber?" She didn't want to sound rude or anything, but having a US president serving her made her feel strange.

"It doesn't work like that... the book matches the Servant that _best fits you_, and binds the two of you together. You can summon Servants from a different class, but the only Servant you will ever summon is him." Azazel spoke, and Abraham looked at him, seeing his wings, before he looked more noticably uncomfortable being in the presence of a Fallen Angel.

It wasn't great for him.

"If you would be so kind as to let me take my spirit form-"

"Your what?" Azazel was surprised when he heard that too, but the young woman just nodded her head, and Abraham turned into blue energy and faded away like he was never there. "... More importantly... Mito... you come from a _clan_... what clan was this?" Azazel asked as he looked at the woman, Mito, and she lowered her kimono to show a red spiral on her shoulder.

"The Uzumaki."

**-Years Later-**

"Child, sweet child... come here... it's time that I give you what was once given to me... when I grant it to you, my time will come." Mito spoke, elderly in age, and with a kind smile, to a small girl with burning red hair. She and this girl had no blood relation in the slightest, other than being of the same clan, but this girl had an abnormally powerful life energy. She was one of the few Uzumaki who had this powerful energy, and because of it, she was finally able to pass on her Sacred Gear of her own free will.

It had served her many uses over the years, and it was time to pass it onto the next generation.

Kushina Uzumaki.

"Mito-sensei?"

Mito summoned her Sacred Gear, and it's form had changed over the years into a more aged appearance with her. She allowed the book to float in front of her, and she placed it into the hand of Kushina. That alone wasn't enough to transfer it though, she smiled down at the girl though. With her left hand, she summoned her own _natural_ Sacred Gear... a pointless Sacred Gear that only had the power to transfer itself to a new owner at the current owner's will, taking other Sacred Gear with it.

"... You know what to do... Kushina... take this as my parting gift, from teacher to student... you'll do great things." Mito spoke as the book vanished into Kushina's chest, and her own eyes started to close. She allowed Kushina to cry into her lap, and rubbed the top of her head, struggling to keep her eyes open as her life slipped away. "... please... before I go... allow me to see your Saber." Mito made her own dying request.

Kushina nodded her head tearfully, standing up and rubbing her eyes, holding the book out in front of her.

"I summon thee... Saber."

Mito smiled when she saw the bright light of a servant being summoned for it's first time, and she smiled brighter when she saw that it wasn't Abraham Lincoln this time. A new Saber had been summoned, the Saber that was most fitting for the current owner of the Sacred Gear. She didn't recognize the woman in the blue dress and silver armor, but she was stunning in appearance.

"Who is my Master?"

"Who are you?" Kushina asked as she turned her head to her first Servant.

"You will see my name in the book... though you can address me as simply Saber-"

"Arthur Pendragon... isn't King Arthur a _man_?" Kushina asked as she looked at the woman that she summoned, with a tilted head. Saber seemed to twitch in response, but just nodded her head, sighing.

King Arthur, wielder of Caliburn and Excalibur, half of the great Holy Swords, King of Knights and a great hero of the middle ages. Famous even in Japan, and known as the father of hero legends in some cultures. All legends portray this _woman_ as a man, which was kind of odd if she was really a woman.

"Heh... _King Arthur_... now that... is a Servant."

With that, Mito passed away peacefully, her Sacred Gear passed on.

**-Years Later-**

"Kushina, hold on, you can't die... your son, you have to hold your son before you die." Saber told Kushina, holding onto her hand tightly as the woman started the process of passing away. She had known that birth had been dangerous for her after her most recent battle, she knew that going into that battle low on energy had been foolish. She was paling and very rapidly, death was close upon her.

Saber, in her other arm, was holding onto a newborn infant, trying to get the now weakened woman to take hold of her child.

"He's... the last of us... the last Uzumaki... I can't even see right... is he healthy?" Kushina asked as blood started to drip from her lips.

Her wounds were serious, and the act of giving birth had finished her, and she didn't even have enough power in her to see her own son clearly.

"He's very healthy, come on, hold him... I'm starting to fade... no..."

"I heard somebody over there!"

Saber's body was starting to fade away, showing that Kushina was truly about to die. Kushina reached out, and put her hand on Saber's shoulder. Saber's body stopped fading away, as Kushina passed _all_ of her remaining energy into her. They were in hiding, because the extermination of the Clan Uzumaki was still ongoing. Kushina had been forced to give birth on a battlefield, surrounded by death.

"I can't even see anymore... take my energy... get out of here... even after I die, you should have 2 hours of energy left... oh... I can't leave him without a birthday present..." Kushina reached that something was wrong about this all, well a ton was wrong with it. A mother, unable to even hold her son, and doomed to die the day of his birth. Kushina grabbed a spear, and used it to hoist herself into the standing position.

She summoned her Sacred Gear, both of them, and it floated down into her son's chest.

"You... you're giving him Servo Evocazione?" Saber looked down at the new owner of the her Master's Sacred Gear, and she could feel her own connection to her Master vanish. If it weren't for the energy that Kushina just gave her, then she would have just faded away as well, her contract ended. Kushina just smiled and wobbled out from behind the boulder, not even looking at Saber.

"His father gave him his name... and I'll give him my Sacred Gear... go on Arthur, take Naruto and escape. I'll buy you a few seconds as I distract them." Kushina raised her spear up to fight, and Saber knew what she had to do. She turned tail and started to run away with the baby in her arms.

She didn't turn her head.

She smiled when she heard the dying breath of one of the their attackers, even dying and without her Sacred Gear, Kushina had managed to kill one of them. Her trained ears picked up the sound of flesh being pierce, and a body getting stabbed into a boulder, and Naruto started to cry in her arms. Saber, conversing power, made her armor vanish and started to move faster without it weighing down her energy costs.

She had less than 2 hours to get her Master's son to safety.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Past

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I have to find... anything... I barely have 10 minutes left worth of energy." Saber spoke as she held her sword at her side, just in case she had been followed across the water. She had her face covered up now, she had taken a jacket that somebody had hung up to dry outside their home, and used it to cover her features, while she used a stolen blanket to wrap around Naruto. "If only I had more time with you... to find you a home." Saber shook her head of the thoughts that she had been thinking.

With Kushina gone, she had no more place in this world, her bond with her Master had been all that had been keeping her rooted in the world of the living. Even now, her physical body was starting to glow in some parts, showing she her living body was returning to it's spiritual form.

Saber grit her teeth, before dismissing her sword and rushing into the nearest Convenience Store, sneaking into it when the store clerk wasn't paying attention to her. Sneaking her way into the office supply section, she grabbed an envelope and a pen, before stealing... borrowing some paper. Rushing into the bathroom, since she didn't have much time left, she gently placed Naruto in the sink and started to write down her thoughts.

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki,_  
_ I pray when you read this one day, if you do read this, you'll become a fine man. There is a lot that I want to tell you, and I regret that I wasn't able to stop your mother's death. She sacrificed her final moments so that you would survive, and I just want you to know that she died with nothing but her love for you in her heart. I know she died happy, knowing she brought you into this world, and gave you the legacy her teacher gave to her. I can only pray that I will be the one that you speak with one day, but I understand that likely won't happen._

_You carry on your shoulders a great burden._

_You are the last of your people, but be strong, like the Maelstrom I named you after. You'll face great challenges in your life, but just know that the love your mother had for you will always be in your heart. You have a duty to her and your people to survive, become stronger and stronger, until you can avenge your people. Your mother gave you a present as she died, but I have nothing I can offer you but these words._

_You are Naruto Uzumaki._

_Son of Maelstroms._

Saber didn't sign her name to the paper, just sealed it up in the envelop, put Naruto's name on it, and put the instructions for only Naruto to open it up. She didn't know if anyone would open it before Naruto, so she didn't want to put any private or personal information like her own name or Kushina's name in it. She tucked it into the blanket, and took the jacket off as her left arm completely faded away, showing her time was almost up.

Naruto opened his eyes, and Saber looked into them.

"... You have neither your mother's grey eyes... or your father's green ones... but you're hair is just as golden as a main of a noble lion... no, like the sun itself." Saber spoke as she looked at the small tuff of hair on his head. Running a hand through her own blonde hair, she winced when she realized that Naruto wasn't crying, and she didn't know when somebody was going to come into the bathroom to find him.

She didn't have enough time to take him to a new home.

Shattering the glass in the bathroom mirror, and glass rained down everywhere. She winced in pain when she saw shards of glass cut into Naruto's face, marking his cheeks. With baby Naruto starting to cry, and the loud sound of shattering glass being no doubt heard by somebody outside the bathroom, Saber's job was finished... to the best of what she could do within the time granted to her.

She faded away completely.

Just as the bathroom door opened up.

"Who is breaking glass in... oh my god it's a baby, and it's hurt!" A young adult woman, bright pink hair in twin tail fashion, no doubt in her later teens, shouted as she rushed into the bathroom. She looked and saw the bleeding baby, whipping her phone out instantly so that she could call an ambulance just to make sure the baby was alright. "Come here you... are you hurt anywhere, oh Naruto Uzumaki is an interesting name, else?" She asked mostly herself as her scatterbrain kicked in for a moment when she saw the baby's name.

She could have sworn she saw somebody go into the bathroom, then again she never paid attention to what was going on in the store as she did her job.

"Hello, what is your emerg-"

"I found an abandoned baby in the bathroom, and it... _he_ is bleeding. I need somebody to come fast to make sure he's okay." The girl interrupted the operator, and she quickly gave them the address of the convenience store. Holding the baby in her arms, she put the phone between her shoulder and neck, balancing it perfectly.

**-Later-**

"Momo Momozono... you wouldn't have happened to see the mother or father of this baby, would you?"

"I saw somebody with a hood on go into the bathroom out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't see anyone leave... I heard glass shattering and a baby crying and rushed to see what was going on... and I found him." Momo spoke as she looked down through the window at Naruto, who had been placed with all the other newborns at the hospital. Once she had gotten to the hospital, she had been pulled aside by the police, who started to ask her the typical questions. "Do you know who his family is?"

...

"He has no family we know of, we're actually curious if you know anything about him more. We were sent distress calls hours ago by the Uzumaki family on their clan island." The police officer didn't mention the fact that when the officers dispatched got there, hundreds were found dead, murdered rather horribly. They were going to be cleaning up the island, but a baby Uzumaki being found in the bathroom the same night as the entire Uzumaki clan had been murdered... it was suspicious to say the least.

"Distress-"

"My partner shouldn't have spoke, it's classified information, we can't say more. As the one who found the infant, before we send him to an orphanage, we would like to know if you would be willing to adopt him. The doctor's have informed us it seems he was born just today." The officer spoke as he gave her the offer.

She bit her lip nervously.

"I just..."

"We understand if you can't."

"... I'm sorry, I'm not ready to be a parent." Momo spoke as she bowed to the officer, knowing that she was dooming the child to an orphanage. She wasn't a parent, and wasn't ready to be one. Finding the baby had been all she did, and finding a baby alone wasn't enough to give her the maternal feelings of the one who birthed it.

Not to mention... he was blond, with blue eyes... and peach skin.

He just looked so... _foreign_ that she could tell he was going to get judged a lot for his appearance as he aged. She didn't know if she was ready to be a mother to a son that might turn into a delinquent because of how much he was bullied. She wasn't ready to deal with any of that either, not just being a parent, but being a parent to such a... _foreign_ looking child would make people add judgements onto her as well. She was already judged a lot for dying her hair pink, when most people had black or brown hair.

She hoped he found a good home one day though.

**-1 Year Later-**

"I'm sorry... but he's got scars on his face, and his looks... he just doesn't seem like a normal Japanese child... and his last name is _Uzumaki_, like that family that was murdered years ago. That's bad luck."

The caretaker sighed in understanding as she failed to get another set of parents to adopt the young boy that had been left in the care of the orphanage.

**-1 Year Later-**

"Look at him... what would it look like on us if we had a son like him?"

The caretaker was forced to nod and smile, understanding why they were chosing to adopt a different child instead of the one that had once more gone a year into being without a family.

**-1 Year Later-**

"I'm sorry, but we would like to adopt another child, not one that looks like he came overseas, and I would appreciate if you didn't try and force him onto us."

The caretaker looked around, and saw the other children were listening in on the conversation, like they always did, and sending Naruto strange looks as he looked saddened by the news he wasn't going to be adopted. She felt sorry for the child, but she couldn't show him any better treatment than any other child, even if he was one of the ones that often went completely ignored by most adopting couples that visited.

**-1 Year Later-**

"Look, he's not playing with the other children, with that attitude and his looks, he's going to be a delinquent when he gets older. We would rather have a child who will grow into a proper person one day."

The caretaker didn't mention that the other children were the ones who, after learning from the many, _many_, couples who chose other children instead of Naruto, ignored Naruto and didn't let him join them when doing anything. She didn't mention the fact that Naruto was perhaps one of their most friendly children, but he had a bad look on his face because of his scars, and the fact that he was always being treated... lesser than those around him.

**-1 Year Later-**

"He got into a fight with another child, a child like that won't grow up to be a good person, even with parents as great as us. Do you have any other suggestions?"

The caretaker had to agree with the future parents, Naruto had been getting into more fights with other children as of late. She understood why they didn't want to adopt him, even though she was suggesting that they do. Heck, she herself had been becoming more distant to the boy since his attitude started to change. She didn't see what the other child said to him, but now he was starting to show a lot of anger towards the couples that started to visit the orphanage.

He didn't smile anymore either, not that she could see anyway.

**-Years Later-**

Naruto spat on the ground as he rubbed the blood from his nose, having just gotten into a fight with some people who picked on him for his hair and his cross.

"It's that boy... Uzumaki... looks like he got into another fight. Why don't they just throw him into jail already? I know he is underaged, but that is where he belongs."

"Shush, if he hears you, he might attack us too."

Naruto looked at the two women who were talking about him, and they yelped when they saw that and started to actually run in the other direction. Naruto frowned, and turned his head, putting his hands in his pockets and walked away. His stomach growling, he pulled out his wallet to see how much of his money he had left. Seeing barely anything, he changed directions and started to head towards the nearest river, knowing that he would need to go fishing if he wanted to eat anything tonight.

"Did you see that, he just threatened those women."

"Delinquents like him should just die already, don't they know they're just making everyone else uncomfortable?"

'I didn't even say anything to them...' Naruto thought as he walked faster, not wanting to get arrested for attacking somebody who hadn't attacked him first. He would feel better when he had some more money, and could get his favorite comfort food. Naruto didn't let the comments go without a reaction though, Naruto stuck his middle finger up at the couple who whispered about him. He hurried up anyway though, instead of saying anything.

If he didn't catch anything before nightfall, he would be going hungry again.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Information and Prize

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Information about Story Start!**_

**-Class Saber-**  
True Name: Mordred Pendragon  
Title: Knight of Treachery  
Gender: Female  
Height: 154cm - Weight: 42kg  
Three Sizes: B73cm / W53cm / H76cm

**-Class Archer-**  
True Name: Nobunaga Oda  
Title: King of Innocation  
Gender: Female  
Height: 152cm - Weight: 39kg  
Three Sizes: Unknown

**-Class Berserker-**  
True Name: Frankenstein  
Title: Frankenstein's Monster  
Gender: Female  
Height: 172cm - Weight: 48kg  
Three Sizes: B74cm / W53cm / H71cm

**-Class Caster-**  
True Name: Nitocris  
Title: Queen in Legends  
Gender: Female  
Height: 162cm - Weight: 51kg  
Three Sizes: Unknown

**-Class Assassin-**  
True Name: Jack the Ripper  
Title: Legendary Serial Killer  
Gender: ? - Female  
Height: 134cm - Weight: 33kg  
Three Sizes: B69cm / W49cm / H71cm

**-Class Lancer-**  
True Name: Artoria Pendragon  
Title: King of Knights, Father to Master of Summons  
Gender: Female  
Height: 171cm - Weight: 57kg  
Three Sizes: Unknown

**-Class Rider-**  
True Name: Medusa  
Title: Bewitching Black Serpant  
Gender: Female  
Height: 172cm - Weight: 57kg  
Three Sizes: B88cm / W56cm / H84cm

**-Class Ruler-**  
True Name: Jeanne d'Arc  
Title: La Peculle  
Gender: Female  
Height: 159cm - Weight: 44kg  
Three Sizes: B85cm / W59cm / H86cm

These are all of the summons that Naruto will be able to summon from his Sacred Gear, and they were all chosen for several reasons relating some of their characteristics to several of Naruto's own character traits.

If you have any questions, please leave them as a review to this chapter (Do Not PM Me).

There is a special Pairing Prize for whoever can figure this out correctly.

What does this Naruto have in common with each of his summons, or what is his deeper connection to why I chose them.

I chose them to compliment certain parts of him, and contrast other parts of him.

Everyone shoot for the top prize, and get the girl of your choice in for the pairing!

Don't be afraid to ask questions.

_**Information End!**_  
_**Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Price for Lies

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Screams.

"Go ahead and scream, we like it a lot when you do."

"Somebody, help me, save me! This monster is going to murder me, she's already killed one of my friends!" A teenage woman screamed at the top of her lungs, but she was unable to move and forced to stare at the corpse of her friend who had been killed next to her.

The murderer?

A young teenage girl of below average height, wearing clothes you wouldn't see most normal people caught death wearing. She had a small top on and tattoos on both of her shoulders, her arms and stomach were exposed, and she didn't wear either pants or a skirt. Instead her thong was on full display. She had bright greenish eyes with slit pupils, a scar over her left eye and part of a scar on her right eye, as well as stitches on her cheek. She was licking a bloody knife, her bandage covered arms stained in blood as well.

"Nobody will save you... you should be like you friend there, she's nice and quiet." The girl spoke as she looked at the other living teenage girl.

Of course, it was hard to speak with your tongue cut out.

Her death friend had her throat cut open on both sides, and her torso had been ripped open starting at the chest and splitting open the stomach completely. Her organs were spilled all over the concrete, and a few knifes were still inside of her body. Her torture had been careful to make sure that she never passed out from the pain.

"You can run away if you want, we won't chase you if you manage to escape. Go ahead, stand up and run away." The girl spoke as she gestured to her bleeding legs. The teenager tried to stand up, but her cut tendons didn't allow for her to even attempt to make an escape. She had the tendons in both her arms and legs cut, so she couldn't fight back and was forced to undergo the torture.

"... Monster... demon..."

"We're just helping Mommy with a problem that he's having. You know, you hurt Mommy when you played with his heart. So we're going to play with your heart a little." The girl's words made no sense, since she was calling her mother a male. The teenage girl could not remember for the life of her if she had ever made fun of somebody who looked like this kid.

The only person who she was a problem for was the punk from her class, and he had no business even being alive. She had started nasty rumors about him, and gone out of her way to make his life a living hell before she offered to be his girlfriend. She went on a few dates with him to really give him hope, before she and her friends dumped animal blood and guts all over him.

Then she told the police that he raped her, and they arrested him.

"I've would never hurt your 'Mommy', I only hurt bad people! If your Mommy is a man, then I am his ally! I stand by transgender people!"

"Mommy isn't a tranny, but think more carefully. We see you thinking, and for every minute you take to remember Mommy's name... blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks. Aaaaaah, you remember." The murderer woman spoke as she smiled when recognition appeared in her main target's eyes. "Sit there and watch as we get to work on your friend, you can go last... we need to make a special example of your body before Mommy wakes up and we vanish." The murderer added as she turned and flipped her 6 inch knife in her hand.

She was going to have fun.

"I'm sorry, I'll apologize to him, and tell the police the truth! I'll tell the police the truth, and except that punishment! Just don't kill me, I beg you!"

"Okay, then why don't you tell me what you did?" The murderer grabbed the dead girl's phone, the only phone that she didn't break. She used her fingerprint to unlock it, before she started to flip through it and turned it to a video mode. She sat down on the ground and pointed it at the begging girl. "Go ahead, tell me what you did?"

"I'm sorry! I tried to get Uzumaki Naruto to kill himself! I spread nasty rumors about him, and got my friends to spread them too! Then I dated him with the intentions to betray him and break his heart! When he didn't kill himself, I lied about him raping me!"

The killer stopped recording, and she split the tongueless girl down the torso, spilling her guts everywhere quickly. She stabbed the knife quickly into both sides of her neck, before she reached into her chest and pulled out her barely beating heart.

"Since Mommy didn't summon me on purpose, We've got to refill my reserves with these..." The _cannibal_ murderer opened her mouth and swallowed the entire heart in a single bite, her throat visible expanding as she swallowed it, before it returned to normal.

The girl was grossed out, but she looked hopeful.

"... So... you'll let me go?"

"Nope, it's a shame that humans aren't immortal. We would love to spend forever torturing you for what you did, but We'll let the devil have at you when we're done." The killer just giggled cutely, despite being covered in blood. The only light in the world seemingly being the moon, the heavy mist in the area keeping out all other sources of light through seemingly supernatural means.

"You're... a true demon... you never intended to let me go." She used her chin to try and crawl away, tears in her eyes as the young woman got up and grabbed her by the ankle.

"I am Mommy's Assassin... though the world already knows me by another name."

**-The Two Days Later: Location/Jail-**

"You're free to go Uzumaki-san."

Naruto cracked open an eye, having got a horrible night's sleep because he had been sleeping in a jail cell. He yawned and he looked towards the officer who was unlocking his cell, and opening it up.

"Hu-huh?" Naruto stuttered from his yawn. "I'm innocent, but why am I being let go... you bastards were dead sure I did it." Naruto was bitter towards the fact that he was blamed for something he didn't do by that bitch of a woman.

He wished that she would get what was coming to her.

"Evidence has surfaced that has cleared your name of any crimes. The girl who accused you was found dead yesterday in a park with her friends, and on their phones was evidence taken by the killer that cleared you. It seems that you've got a guardian demon out there... be careful." The officer seemed conflicted with what he should feel about this as well. He wanted to keep Naruto locked up anyway, but the legal system had ordered his release after the confession.

Naruto had _no visiters_ and _no outside connections_, so he was also cleared as a suspect of her murder. Nobody could say he hired an assassin to kill the girl, and he couldn't be blamed for the actions of somebody who killed his enemy when he himself did not order it or even have knowledge of it happening.

The cop looked at Naruto, and saw he had a lack of reaction.

"... Not going to say anything, a girl died because she messed with you?"

"I'm praying for her soul jackass... despite what she did to me, despite the fact she deserved this... she's been punished for what she did. Let me have this moment of silence for her and her friends." Naruto closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

Funny.

The other night before lights out, he had actually wished very strongly that something would happen to her. He was a little conflicted, and despite praying for her soul, he really did believe that she deserved whatever happened to her.

"This has the story, if you want to know more." The cop handed Naruto a newspaper.

_Jack the Ripper in Japan?_

"Eh... the serial killer from England that lived like over 100 years ago?" Naruto couldn't believe that, so he read up. The story compared the murders of the girls to the murders committed by Jack the Ripper, considering that they were tortured and murdered in an extremely similar way.

Jack the Ripper was famous for killing prostitutes, and these girls did acted much the same as prostitutes. So the motive would seem to be similar at first glance, and despite the lack of pictures, reading over the information the newspaper gave him did let Naruto know what he needed to know.

"You won't mourn her?"

"Not in the slightest, but since she's been punished I will forgive her. I will have to thank this killer though, if they didn't do this I would be punished for a long time." Naruto got over any confliction about this. He was quite happy with how this turned out, and now that he had forgiven the girl for what she did to him, he would live his life in another city.

Being 'cleared' of a crime didn't mean much when a lot of people were still ready to believe he was guilty, and wanted to believe it. At this point, he _needed_ to move to another town just to be able to have a normal life.

With his grades though, not a lot of schools would be willing to take him.

Actually, with his reputation, he would have an even harder time finding a school willing to take him.

Well, he could just solve this issue by applying to ALL the schools that might take him, and then settling on whatever would allow him to enter.

Problem solved!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**People assumed I was talking about "Ninja Naruto" and not "High School" Naruto when I placed the prize up for grabs, but nobody got it sadly despite the hints I laid with the information.**  
**-Reasons for Each Servant-**  
Mordred Pendragon: They are siblings.  
Nobunaga Oda: Both wish to unite Japan under their banner.  
Frankenstein: Both are looked upon with disdain by those around them, and wish for love.  
Nitocris: Both value loved ones above all else, to the point it is one of their greatest faults.  
Jack the Ripper: Both went unwanted by all, orphans who had to grow up all alone.  
Artoria Pendragon: They are 'Father' and Child.  
Rider: Carry a sigma that they didn't choose to carry, based on other people's choices.  
Ruler: A massively caring heart with infinite love and forgiveness for those who need it.

**Why all Female Summons?**  
Answer: Naruto's deep desire for his mother and father summoned females who in some way, shape, or form have something in common with his mother... while also summoning a version of his 'Father' to him.  
No it was not done for "Harem Reasons" as some like to think.

**Why is this Naruto okay with murder?**  
He has about the same view on murder as Canon-Naruto, he is willing to do it, but doesn't believe in doing it for revenge or without a good reason.

**Why is Naruto going to Kuoh, it's cliche?**  
The reason behind Naruto going to Kuoh is what makes this situation special.  
He's unaware of the supernatural, isn't part of a peerage, isn't being attracted their by anything, and isn't being manipulated.  
He's just got bad grades, bad luck, and a bad reputation as a fighter so very few places would take him, and simply because he has an active Sacred Gear the school of Kuoh would for sure want to take him considering who runs the school.

**There are 10 Summons he can summon, so who are the other 2?**  
That is related to his Sacred Gear's 2 different Balance Breakers.  
No more information on this.

**Just thought I would answer these questions before they got asked, while also using this chapter to set up Naruto going to Kuoh.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Manipulators

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I see... a Berserker this time. It seems the boy's subconscious desires summon the best suited servant for any role, and since these are subconscious summonings... you servants decide if you wish to answer the call yourselves."

Azazel had never thought he would lay eyes on his Artificial turned True Sacred Gear again, not when Kushina Uzumaki died due to murder and her entire clan of semi-savage Uzumaki destroyed with her. The first Servant Summoned was always a Saber, though to be fair this Sacred Gear had only ever had 2 other users in all of history and he helped Mito summon a Saber and Mito requested that Kushina summon her Saber.

Servo Evocazione.

Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, and Ruler were the 8 basic Servants of the Sacred Gear.

Azazel had been alive when Jack the Ripper first appeared in the world, and he had been in England at the time as well. He knew of the serial killer's handiwork well enough that he had been surprised when in Japan there were multiple reports of a copycat killer who used not only the exact same methods as Jack, but also managed to stay completely hidden from authorities as well. Too suspicious, not with today's technology and crime fighting tools, Jack the Ripper's methods back then were crude and wouldn't hold up to today's crime fighting teams.

He did some tracing, and found a common factor.

Each victim had recent contact with a certain Uzumaki, son of Kushina, who had somehow managed to escape the destruction of his clan with his life. Not through his own power of course, he was only a newborn, but knowing Kushina he would guess that she gave the last of her lifeforce to one of her servants and had them take him away.

"Her name is... Berserker?"

Currently, a school that had just expelled Naruto for getting into a fight was being destroyed by a woman wearing a white wedding dress. She was skinny and quite tall, standing at over 172 cm with bright red hair that covered her eyes, as well as a golden horn ornament on her forehead and golden gears sticking out of the sides of her head. A petite tall woman with a modest bust, and knight's armor on her legs instead of her wedding attire. She wielded a staff that had a large mechanical ball on the end of it, and she used it as a battering tool to shatter walls.

"Raaaaaah!"

She would shoot electricity out of the ball and destroy even more walls of the school building, collapsing parts of it in on itself. Her skinny arms wielding an unnatural strength to them.

"A flaw... not a name, a Class of Servant. Both other Berserkers I've met were for the most part, unable to use reason or speak. They obey their Master's orders very strictly, and have very little ability to think... while also retaining part of the intelligence and battle ability they had in life." Azazel spoke as he watched the woman systematically destroying the school building, her blows now causing multiple parts of it to collapse with each swing. Her destruction of everything was extremely simple, but she didn't attack anything that wouldn't cause something else to be destroyed.

He was speaking to one of his own followers in his Grigori.

A group of Fallen Angels, and humans with Sacred Gears, who worked under him as one of the top leaders. She was an extremely low level member, but she was good at stalking prey and observing dangerous people since she had such small amounts of fighting ability and magical energy. She was usually barely even a blip on the radar of most people, and was often only ever possibly a threat to the rare Fallen Angels weaker than her and most humans.

Raynare.

She possessed the usual Fallen Angel traits, black hair, purple eyes, a massively seductive body that had sensual appealing practically oozing out of it.

"So..." Raynare was confused but highly respectful in her confusion.

This was one of her great leaders after all.

"She's a Servant... and looking at her head, I would say this is Frankenstein... the head gears, the electricity, the wedding theme. I always thought that Frankenstein's monster was male, but considering King Arthur was a woman... guess history does tend to be a little bit sexist." Azazel had to laugh a little. After all, even his own knowledge on history wasn't perfect. He didn't exist in all locations, as old as he might be.

He glanced at Raynare, who seemed even more confused.

"... But... this is the work of an Uzumaki child, right?" Raynare didn't know what to say about any of this. She thought the last of the Uzumaki had been killed awhile ago.

They were a clan of savage and powerful humans with insane magical and lifeforce reserves higher than any other supernatural beings. At the same time, despite their insane magical abilities, they were almost all born without the ability to use magic themselves. So they would usually create weapons that would use their magical powers for them, because they had no method of using magic.

They were a clan of contradictions.

Insane magical power, but no ability to use magic.  
Absolutely _savage_ humans, but extremely loving towards others.  
Extremely bad anger issues, but hatred for hurting others who didn't deserve it.

"Not directly, Naruto has lived a rather poor life so far. He is unaware of his Sacred Gear, and though it is active, he summons servants in his sleep whenever his stress levels get too high. His body summons the servant most well suited taking care of his stress... and it seems a mindless destroyer was best suited for this." Azazel noted as he crossed his arms.

The servants were innately connected to their master, he learned that each servant had something in common with their master in a way that allowed for their souls to maintain a form of link. Mito was an extremely caring and honest person, to a fault actually, and believed in equal treatment for others. The Saber summoned fit with those traits of her.

Jack the Ripper and Frankenstein.

_Monsters who seek love _or _beings hated by others as monsters._

Naruto either _viewed himself_ as a monster, or he was viewed by society as a monster while he himself was starved for love. Somebody to call his own family, a lover, a friend. He had told Mito that revealing the name of your servants was like admitting to some kind of trait that they themselves possessed. One could learn a lot about the master's true nature by knowing the true names of their servants.

"You want me to kill him, or take his Sacred Gear?" Raynare asked as she stood up straighter, a little unsure about how she could even begin to go about doing such a thing.

This woman was already completely finished destroying an entire building, using mostly brute force and very little lighting power. She knew enough of her own strength levels to know that she didn't stand much of a chance against this servant.

"Not a chance, I worked too hard on that Sacred Gear. Only the Uzumaki can use it, their lifeforce and magical power are uniquely suited for using it. _Only an Uzumaki_ can actually use it at all, killing the _last Uzumaki_ means sealing away my hard work forever. Taking the Sacred Gear is pointless, since he is the only living person who can make use of it... just observe him and report the traits of the servants he summons to me." Azazel gave her, her orders. He wanted Naruto to stay alive so that he could produce more and more Uzumaki, and give birth to the clan of people who could use his creations most easily.

Mito had helped him test so many of his inventions using her magical power and life force, and he would love to have that back.

"That's all?"

"Also, keep watching Issei Hyoudou in Kuoh as well. My Sacred Gear radars confirmed he has a very special gear. Naruto has already applied to several other schools... but very few will take him. His stress levels are sure to rise again, and he's bottling up his emotions more and more. Keep an eye on him, and if possible... _raise his stress levels further_." Azazel was going to be pulling some strings of his own. He wanted to make sure that Naruto would have a place where he could naturally interact with the supernatural in a semi-safe way where he could have access to Naruto somewhat freely.

He had several ideas.

As of now, he only knew the identity of 2 of Naruto's servants.  
Assassin: Jack the Ripper  
Berserker: Frankenstein (Frankenstein's Monster)

The more data that he could get on Naruto personally, the easier it would be for him to manipulate the child as he saw fit into bringing back the Uzumaki. He needed to compile a list of Fallen Angel women who would be willing to have his children, of course, and give the boy a harem of _at least_ 20 beautiful women who would fulfill all of desires. After all, he had given Mito a harem of handsome men in the past, and Kushina had been a deviant in her own right when it came to fucking her servants whenever the mood struck her.

**-Naruto's (Temporary) Apartment-**

'Mommy's warmth... it feels so good.' Jack thought as she cuddled up into Naruto's chest, with him completely unaware of her presense in his bed at all. He had summoned her again, this time his subconscious wish was simply to have somebody to hold. While there were other servants more suited to the job, and who wanted the job, she had been the first to answer the call of this summon on her own. Since she had the lowest maintainence cost of any servant, while Berserker went and destroyed the school that expelled him, she would stay in his bed and just hold him.

Her Mommy was a deeply, emotionally scarred, love starved, boy who truly just wished that the world would give him a fair chance to be happy.

His warm body, pulled her closer as his hot (literally hot, since men who had muscle on them on average had higher body temps than women since the burned more calories to fuel those muscles, and the heat generated leaked from the body) just made her feel warm and safe. She didn't even need to fight Berserker for this role, since Berserker was just doing what Berserkers do.

Break things.

Once Naruto started to wake up, both of them would vanish when his conscious mind took over, so she needed to enjoy this warm and safe feeling while it lasted.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Pick Your Team!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So... this new student... he has a Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, my brother told me about it, and I assume that your sister told you about it. It's not hard to imagine their shock when they heard the name Uzumaki after several years." Rias Gremory, Devil, spoke as she sat naked across from her childhood friend. The two of them were using a sauna together in private, a sauna very few knew existed on school grounds.

Of course, she didn't know what Sacred Gear this Naruto Uzumaki had.

She knew that her species, devils, had exterminated Naruto's entire clan from the face of Earth. It had been a rogue faction that had been wiped out by her brother for what they did, well those who resisted were wiped out and the ones who surrendered were allowed to be arrested. She knew much of what happened, it was when she was a baby but she heard stories of it growing up. A great injustice that had been done to a clan of savage human contradictions.

"Yes, according to my sister... who met with Azazel of Grigori personally, he has a unique Sacred Gear that is active, despite him being unaware of his Sacred Gear. She was given no details about the Sacred Gear itself, other than the fact right now it is only activated in his sleep and by stress." Sona Sitri, Devil as well, spoke as she managed not to look jealously at her friend's massive rack, despite her own being quite pitiful in comparison she had no issues with her own appearance and was quite confident in her hips and rear end.

Though, Rias had her defeated in even those areas as well, but she didn't linger on the thought.

Sitting between them was a chess board and while they spoke, they played chess against each other.

"Issei Hyoudou has a Sacred Gear... he peaked my interest when I made eye contact with him, and I felt something off about him. I had Koneko follow him, and she confirmed he has quite a powerful Sacred Gear inside of him as well." Rias discussed human like quite frankly, speaking of the boy not as a person, but as more of an object at the moment. She had no ties or relations to him, and there were multiple people in the school with Sacred Gears after all.

There were many special humans who attended Kuoh Academy for a special reason, Kuoh city was a natural attractant for the supernatural. It was a great spiritual point where those with potential for power naturally flocked, and Kuoh academy was a school that admitted humans with potential from all over the world. It had several exchange students from other countries, and other species as well.

About 10% of the school's students were _special_ in that they were all candidates for her to bring into her Peerage of Devils.

"Oh? I see, so you will be making a move on him then?" Sona asked as she moved her Rook forward.

Her breasts did not jiggle, but Rias' did when she moved her Pawn forward one space.

"I leave that to Issei, I will make sure that he has a way to summon me. I plan on having my familiar give him a summoning circle, if he summons me or not is up to him completely. Still... _Uzumaki_... why were they wiped out, do you know? My brother never told me the why, just that it was horrible." Rias knew of the history of it, and she knew the propoganda of it all as well. She knew why many devils were split on if it was a good thing or not.

The Uzumaki had several things going for their clan.

They had seemingly infinite lifeforce and magical power, each one possessed magical power that exceeded that of many beings who were in the Top 10 strongest. While they lived a long time for humans, the average Uzumaki living hundreds of years, they didn't live like devils who lived for many thousands. Their human bodies were what held them back, and while their massive life force slowed down their aging, they still suffered from it. They had natural healing abilities in their blood as well, Uzumaki blood could be sucked out and used to heal the wounds of other beings regardless of species thanks to their blood containing their life force.

Still, they mostly stayed to themselves and didn't bother anyone, despite being naturally violent and easy to anger.

"My sister said that the Uzumaki were unable to use their magical powers, but they developed weapons and seals that were immensely powerful. They were wiped out for fear that they would turn into a new faction... quite foolish to attack them and not make allies with them. Sealing and advanced magical weapons are quite the boon to any ally force." Sona was disgusted by the waste of an ally. If they shared their culture with the Uzumaki, became allies, then they could support each other.

If they ever went to war against Heaven and Fallen Angels again, then the Uzumaki could have been a turning point that allowed them to gain an overwhelming advantage. Not to mention eventually Devils and Uzumaki clan members would start to fall in love, have children, and birth superior offspring with the abilities of both.

A devil with Uzumaki blood.

All of that _raw magical power_ of the Uzumaki, but with a devil's ability to _use that power_ born into a single body. The result would be that every single devil born between such a union would be worthy of standing in the Top 10 by themselves. As more and more of such unions flourished, it would only be natural for them to be the species that claimed all 10 spots in the Top 10 strongest of the world.

"It's foolish, instead of killing them, our species should have welcomed them. Having powerful friends is a great thing, and while making powerful enemies is bad for us... according to my brother the Uzumaki were quite the loving clan." Rias shook her head in disappointment in her own people. Sure it was a rogue group of powerful devils that launched their surprise attacks on the Uzumaki to wipe them out, but that still reflected on them as a species for being the ones to wipe out a clan of special humans.

Those who actually valued purity of blood didn't seem to understand the inherit benefits of mixing their race with other races, and saw such beings as lesser. It made their species look like a bunch of racist fools who didn't, couldn't, see the bigger picture.

"It doesn't help that _both_ Angels and Fallen Angels are able to use our deadly weakness against us, even the many great fighters and Sacred Gear users we have, those two always seem to have a distinct advantage over us. This would have put us on equal footing to make a _true_ treaty... the path to peace was destroyed out of fear and arrogance." Sona was greatly annoyed by the lack of thought the rogue devil faction had put into their actions.

The old generation of devils were quite foolish in her opinion.

Rias shared that opinion.

"So, it seems we have reached a problem... I want Naruto for my peerage now, and I can assume that you want the same." Rias glanced at Sona with suspicion in her eyes. She could see the cogs in that beautiful head working to think up dozens of ways that she could make that work.

Sona nodded.

"His genetics are great, and one day he could produce children with devils who overall enhance our race. I wish to do our species a great service by introducing a man of such high breed into it. Uzumaki are quite wild I've heard, so a person as strict as I am would be best suited for his adjustment." Sona couldn't see a flaw in her logic. She already had plans to offer Naruto whatever it was that he craved in return for him joining her peerage. "I planned on getting Ruruko Nimura and Saji Genshirou into my peerage, since both have potential and have slight delinquent tendencies I wished to put an end to... but I believe saving my Pawns for Naruto would be best if he costs too much for my other pieces." Sona had multiple plans on what she needed to do.

1\. She would come clean with him about her personal status as a devil, and introduce him to the supernatural world.  
2\. She would make him an offer that many humans would love to have, such as extended life, possible harems, status, honor, and a way to restore their families.  
3\. She would give him an appropriate amount of time, 3 days, to make his choice and then accept the outcome of what he decided.

This was the best course of action, by giving him the freedom to chose what he wished to do, being honest with him, and allowing him to accept his future situation she allowed him to enter her servatude while still maintaing the idea that he did so of his own free will.

"... He has no friends, no family, he's unloved and unwanted... I feel bad for his situation. I think that he would be a great addition to my family. Not only do I benefit from having him, but I believe that I can give him the happiness he is missing in life." Rias spoke in a way that Sona didn't truly understand.

It wasn't guided by logic or reasoning, Rias was speaking mostly with her heart. Her family were known for having huge hearts that attracted others to them quite naturally. Having a kind and gentle heart was _not_ a trait natural to devils, and usually even the most kind hearted devil would have an ulterior motive behind most of their best actions.

Sadly, Rias was not like that.

She followed logic and reason, but above that she followed her feelings and used her heart to decide what the best course of action was. She was emotional and loving, and that was a weakness.

'I gained all my servants though my own peerage making skills... while Rias followed her heart. Her brother gave her Koneko Toujou, and Rias added her to her peerage to give her a family. Rias saved her Queen's, Akeno Himejima, life as a child and offered her a home to belong to because she felt bad for her. She found her knight, dying and saved his life so that he could strive for his dreams... and her Bishop she gave a second chance at life after he suffered at the hands of his family and humans... her choices are always based on her own feelings... she's my dear friend, but I'll never understand how she uses her heart to decide.' Sona analyzed Rias, her usual motives, and compared to the two of them.

Rias barely ever had to work to get peerage members, usually they just fell into her lap.

At the same time, Rias' peerage members were very happy with their lives because of the type of King that she was. Rias had a natural charisma to her, and she actually _loved_ her peerage as strange as that was. To actually love her servants as if they were family was strong for sure, rewarding them for good behavior and good deeds was one thing, but Rias truly treated her peerage like they were one big family.

"I suggest we settle this with this chess game. The winner gets the chance to add Uzumaki Naruto to their peerage-"

"The _chance_." Rias spoke with a smirk, knowing that Sona had worded that in that way on purpose. She knew that Sona was extremely analytical, to the point that she ignored her heart.

Rias didn't understand how somebody like Sona could use rational and logic to dictate all of their actions, to the point that they almost never thought with their heart at all. The heart would never steer you wrong if you listened to it, and while logic was never a bad idea to take into account, the heart was the most valuable decision making tool one could have at their disposal. Sona removed love from the equation when she made choices, a sad way to live that Rias would never personally chose for herself.

Basically, if one person failed to get Naruto, the other person was then allowed to try their hand at getting him for themselves.

"Of course, we should make the assumption failure is possible, so lets agree to a non-interferance truce during the course of our attempts. The one who wins this chess game gets to have the first attempt. The Uzumaki is a wildcard, and needs cold logic and reasoning to balance him." Sona stated as she moved her piece backwards, and she glanced at Rias.

No hesitation, Rias moved her pawn another place forward.

"I disagree, I think having an understanding heart would be better to grow closer to Naruto." Rias spoke as stared at Sona. "Of course, I agree. The winner gets their chance first." Rias smiled at Sona.

Game on.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Time for a little choice for the reviewers, that will change the course of the story.**  
**Impress me.**

**Team Sona - Logic, reason, balance, and order.**  
**Team Rias - Heart, love, forgiveness, and chaos.**

**Pick which team you are on, and list your reasons in the reviews below. The Team that impresses me the most will be the team that decides the course of this story.**

**Pick and defend your side!**


	7. Chapter 7 Don't Mess with a King

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Another new school.

"He's so handsome... he looks like he comes from the same country as Rias Gremory and Kiba Yuuto."  
"His blue eyes are _soooo_ pretty."  
"I want to touch his hair as he motorboats me."

'Thots... the lot of them.' Naruto thought as he heard the whispers of the girls he passed by as he went through the gates of Kuoh Academy. They thought they were whispering silently, but he was able to pick up their loud whispering no problem. He knew their game, women would say one thing but be thinking another.

"Hello, I'm Tsubasa Yura, a member of the Student Council... I've heard rumors and seen pictures of you. You've got quite the record-"

She was pretty for sure, though she was a good deal taller than him and that annoyed him. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she had an amazing face that could easily attract both men and women alike, with soft blue hair. Her words were polite, but she spoke with the accent of a tomboy, a very fitting paradox.

"-I don't have time for you, I've got to get to class." Naruto told her, brushing her off without a care.

"So, you don't have time for a spar?" Tsubasa asked with a smile on her face. The rumors about him that she had heard told her that he wouldn't turn down a challenge from anyone, man or woman, when it came to violence. He was a physical kind of guy, and she could get behind that. He was handsome, and she saw some of his after-fight pictures that had circulated with the rumors.

She wanted to exchange fists with him.

Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes for a second, before he simply scoffed and started to walk away from her.

"Don't waste my time with this." Naruto stated with a sharp look at her, glancing back.

This girl was stronger than he was, of that he was sure with just a glance at her. She was so self-confident in her abilities, not even a trace of fear or a sparkle of a 'hope to win' in her eyes. No, she had full confidence that she was going to win, and looking into her eyes he could absolutely see that she was strong. To be honest, while he thought she was stronger than him, he didn't know the way or how of it. As interesting as it would be to fight her, and defeat her by his own hands, they were in front of the school and it would seem that the school girls were already making plans for him.

He didn't need more thots coming after him.

"... But, the rumors said that-"

"Rumor's aren't always true, stop believing everything you hear." Naruto snapped at her, and Tsubasa quickly walked next to him. She didn't say anything, she was just a little surprised that he didn't accept her invitation to spar. The rumors said that he would spar with anyone or anything that challenged him.

Rumors even said that he once killed a bear with his bare hands, and now he has a pair of bear hands hanging from his wall.

"So... you didn't kill a bear then?" Tsubasa asked him.

She was ignored.

'Persistant thot.' Naruto thought to himself when she kept trying to start up a conversation with him. This was the same type of friendliness that the girl who came up to him to date him, and betray him, used to get under his guard.

Not again.

'His guard is up really high... I kind of like that.' Tsubasa thought as she smiled gracefully, excited by the challenge of it. This boy was her type, absolutely and for sure. He solved his problems with actions, according to the rumors that had reached the school. She had seen pictures of him covered in dirt and mud after beating down gangs that seemed to follow him for the sake of taking _him_ down. "So, what brings you to Kuoh for school, you used to go to another school right?" Tsubasa asked Naruto.

He ignored her again.

They entered the school building, and she still didn't get her question answered.

"They look SO good together, like two princes... only one is a girl!"  
"So a prince and a princesss?"  
"No, Tsubasa looks like a prince too."

"Oh darn this face of mine, you must know the pain of having a unfitting face. I'm really tall, and I've got a handsome face for a girl. Things are a lot easier for guys with pretty faces, than girls with handsome faces. When I wear casual clothes that don't show my boobs a little, people think I'm just a feminine boy." Tsubasa made a slight complaint and joke to try and get Naruto to talk to her.

Naruto's face twitched on that one, and he turned to face her, grabbing the front of her shirt and pushing her up against the lockers hard enough to put pressure on her. He was still surprisingly gentle, since he pushed her up against the locker with such light force that it wouldn't even hurt a normal girl.

"Oi, you saying something about my face there, I'll have you know this face belongs to my Ma, and you won't be insulting it. It's not weird, Ma was beautiful, awesome, and a badass. This is your only warning, don't talk about my face again or I'll smash your face in!" Naruto was aggressive, visibly so as he punched the locker next to her face. His fist sank into the metal and knocked the locker door into itself, denting the metal enough to snap the door. His knuckles were bleeding from where the metal dug into them, but he ignored that.

Nobody made fun of his face.

He only inheritted two things from his mother, his face and his last name. Nobody was allowed to make fun of either of those things and get away scott free.

"... Okay, so your face is off limits... by the way, I wasn't making fun of your face... You've got a super pretty face, any _daughter_ you have one day will be blessed to recieve your features. Nice to see your eyes though, they are-" Tsubasa was let go of and Naruto started to walk away now that he got his point across. He didn't feel the need to speak with her anymore apparently, and it was clear to the students who had seen that, that mentioning his face was off limits. "-so, your mother sounds really amazing, what is she like?" Tsubasa asked Naruto.

"Go away, I don't want to talk with you anymore." Naruto bluntly stated, since ignoring her wasn't working.

Great, he decided that he wouldn't start fights all the time at this school, and ignore things that he would normally pay attention too, and this girl is ruining all of that by pestering him.

"You didn't want to talk to me to begin with honestly, but I want to talk with you. Handsome guys who aren't afraid to get dirty are my type, and the rumors about you... sorry." Tsubasa looked at her phone when it went off. She saw that she had a text message, and she blinked when she realized that it was orders.

_Leave Naruto alone, Rias gets the chance to recruit him first._

'... What?' Tsubasa thought, since she wasn't made aware that Naruto was on the list for people to turn into a devil. She had thought that Sona had her eyes set on other students, did she change her mind and fight with Rias about getting her hands on Naruto? Either way, she didn't know about any of this. She looked around, and saw her King standing and looking down at her from the second floor stairs with a displeased look.

Yep, she had wanted Naruto for herself.

Oh, she would _not mind_ being in the same peerage as this boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto... 1st year. I'm here to show you where your first class is, come with me." A small girl, who seemed to have been waiting for Naruto, stated in a neutral tone as she looked up at him with yellow eyes. The exact opposite of Tsubasa in every way, mostly inexpressive and shorter than most girls he had seen before. Short white hair and paler skin, an extremely petite girl with wider hips and a round ass.

White hair and yellow eyes, she reminded him of a cat.

"I'm fine on my own."

"We're in the same class, I'm Toujou Koneko, I was asked to show you around." Koneko stated rather plainly. She gave a small sniff of the air around Naruto, and she nodded to herself when she was able to confirm his Sacred Gear and how active it was. He had multiple female scents coming from the center of his body, so it would seem that he had females related to his Sacred Gear somehow.

"Woah, who are THOSE guys?"  
"They are scary!"

"NARUTO! I've come to kill you, and we'll beat the shit out of every student here until you fight us! This time, you aren't allowed to use your yo-yo and you can't use your left hand either! You have to fight us with those handicaps if you want us to leave the other students alone!"

'Kuoh doesn't really have any Delinquent Gangs.' Tsubasa thought as she cracked her knuckles, preparing to stop the fight herself.

Koneko just ignored her.

27 men in old fashioned high school uniforms, with their leader being a larger man of about 6'3" and weighing far more than the average person of his height would weigh. A combination of muscle and fat. The entire gang were holding bats and bamboo swords, and some were even swinging around metal chains.

Naruto turned around and started to walk towards them.

"I don't follow your rules jackass, you try to hurt even a single person, and you pay for it." Naruto took a yo-yo out of his pocket and started to play with it.

"Don't you care what happens to these... the-these..." The gang leader started to stutter the closer Naruto got to him. He looked towards his gang members, and saw that they were all frozen in fear as well. They had forgotten to take the hostages before announcing themselves to Naruto. "...I..."

Naruto grinned.

"EEP!"

"Take a hostage, before your goons can kidnap even a single person, their boss will be kneeling at my feet in despair." Naruto's grin was not happy, and it was not friendly. It was filled with anger and held a threatening air to it.

"You-"

"You will speak with respect towards the man who will RULE over this country one day, ON YOUR KNEES!" Naruto reached up and grabbed the leader's face, before he brought it down and slammed it into his knee. Three of his teeth went flying out of his mouth, and he collapsed to his knees and screamed in agony. His despair filled screamed filled the front yard of the school, and Naruto glared at the rest of the gang.

"BOSS!

Naruto saw the good coming from a mile away, and he swung his bat at Naruto's face with full force. He was a well built man, and he swung the bat with enough force that when it hit Naruto's head the wooden bat snapped in two.

"All of you, on your knees right now, leave all the money in your wallets on the ground, and leave this school." Naruto _ordered_ them with half of his face covered in blood. He hadn't taken a single step back, and he didn't even flinch from taking the devastating hit to the forehead.

Naruto _glared_.

There was no more hesitation as the people who thought to challenge him dropped to their knees and started to empty their wallets on the ground in front of them.

"Please don't-"

"Okay, now that you've been punished... all of you are forgiven. Get out of here, and don't come back or else I'll get _really mad_." Naruto stated as he sent them away with a light wave of his hand. Taking all of the money that they had on them would be more than enough repayment for what they've done today. "I said _leave_." Naruto repeated himself, and they all started to scramble to run away as quickly as they could.

Naruto walked them leave the front gates, and he started to pick up the money off of the ground.

"Dude... that guy just mugged 27 people."  
"He just defended the school, so COOL!"  
"He protected all of us from those awful gangsters."  
"He's scary... he didn't even flinch during all of that."

Naruto counted his money, nodded in approval at the amount, before he added it to his own wallet. He would be eating better for a good bit now that this money was added to his funds, and even better than that was that hopefully those pieces of shit wouldn't come back to this school and he could begin his normal life.

'... He's so fucking _handsome_.' Tsubasa saw Naruto's face half covered in blood, and how a pretty much normal human took that blow to the head like a champ.

'... He's got serious anger issues.' Koneko thought as she looked at him bottle his anger back up, and happily put his full wallet into his pocket.

Yet, something was _off_.

For a moment, he had such a commanding aura that she couldn't explain. She couldn't put her finger on it, but when he commanded those people, there was something primal in her that screamed at her to kneel on the ground as well.

It was like she was standing in front of royalty.

_**Chapter End!  
**_**Rias getting her chance first does not mean Team Rias won last chapter.  
****The winning Team has yet to be decided as of right now.**  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Kushina's Servants (For those curious)**  
**Saber - Artoria Pendragon**  
**Caster - Merlin**  
**Berserker - Lancelot**  
**Assassin - Cleopatra**  
**Rider - Astolfo**  
**Archer - Robin Hood**  
**Lancer - Elizabeth Bathory**  
**Ruler - Sherlock Holmes**


	8. Chapter 8 Kill the Enemy, Berserker

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Stress.

Berserker ran down the streets of Kuoh in her high heels as she went on her journey to destroy the source of her Master's stress. He had an extremely stressful first day at a new school, where the students already new of the rumors about him, and a gang followed him and challenged him, proving him to be a delinquent. The amount of rumors that were going to spread about him meant that it was only a matter of time before he was expelled, and he had gone to be worrying about that.

It was her job to destroy his stress.

Destruction was what she was good at.

"Uuuu." Berserker groaned as she swung her war hammer and smashed through the gates of the school when she ran up to it, and she didn't stop running as she continued her path towards the school itself.

Simple solution.

Destroy the school before her Master was expelled from it, and that would negate the rumors being further spread. He couldn't be expelled from a school that didn't exist, and thus he could lose the stress he was feeling over it. She thought about this as she ran at the school, and she slammed her weapon against the front doors of the school and completely shattered both of the doors to the school and all he glass windows that had been around the doors.

"RAH!"

**-In the Other Building-**

"... Did anyone else hear that?" Rias asked when a loud banging sound echoed through the area, sounding like it came from the new school building. She blinked and looked at her peerage, those that were currently with her at least. Koneko had finished her list of jobs, and was getting a snack before going home to rest for school. Akeno was serving tea like she always did for Koneko when she finished a bunch of requests.

Koneko looked towards the wall, where she could tell the direction of the bang came from.

"I didn't hear anything." Akeno had been humming to herself, not paying too much attention to her surroundings to really notice any bang noises.

A Magical Circle formed in the middle of the room, red in color, and a handsome young man came out of it slowly. Her Knight, Yuuto Kiba, with his sword at his waist already.

"That was quite fun, the client wanted to test his skills with a sword, and for a human he wasn't bad. I completed the pact, and got the payment already." Yuuto spoke as he placed a stack of rare magazines on the table. The payment for a pact with a devil could be anything, so long as it was decided before the job was completed. For sparring, some rare magazines was more than a fair enough trade.

*BOOM/CRASH*

"What was that?" Yuuto asked when he heard a very loud bang, and what sounded like part of a building collapsing. "Are we under attack?" Yuuto drew his sword and got himself mentally prepared for an attack.

"Koneko?" Rias asked.

Koneko sniffed the air.

"No Fallen Angels, Rogue Devils, or Angels in the area... there is something at the school building though with a decent amount of magical power." Koneko gave the situation to them. She stood up and popped her knuckles, knowing that they were going to go next door and take care of the problem attacking the school. During the day, the school was run by the devils of Sona Sitri's peerage, but at night was when they of the Gremory peerage were in charge of protecting the city and the school.

Rias stood up from her desk and fixed her skirt.

"If it doesn't have too much magical power, then we should take care of it before it grows stronger." Rias was pretty nonchallant, considering that the school was under attack. Koneko already judged the thing as not strong enough to warant a sense of danger. She would keep her guard up, but she would allow her peerage to take care of the problem while she watched over them.

"This will be fun." Akeno licked her lips.

Who would be dumb enough to attack a school in well known devil territory?

**-With Berserker-**

With a swing of her weapon, swinging at full attack length, she destroyed all of the desks in the school room and shattered them against the walls. She broke down two of the walls, and started to run out of the room as the ceiling started to collapse on the room as she left it.

She smashed a hole in the floor, she was on the 2nd floor, and jumped into it to go back down to the previous floor.

She needed to get rid of her Master's stress.

She needed to be _worthy_ of being-

Berserker was kicked with Koneko smashed the heel of her shoe into her ripcage, before her feet could touch the ground she was knocked through a wall, and then slammed through the brick wall to the point that she was outside of the school. She landed on her back, looking up at the sky in confusion for a moment. Her wedding dress ripped at the ribs to show an indent in the shape of Koneko's foot, where her ripcage was shattered.

It hurt a lot.

Berserker stood up and shook her head as her rips snapped back into place, her Master's potent life force flowing into her through their weak connection. She pulled more of his energy from him to speed up the healing of her body.

"Advanced Regeneration, so she can heal from damage? That's good to know."

Berserker felt lightning strike her from above with enough force to fry a regular human in an instant. She just held on tightly to her weapon, and it started to absorb the electricity that was being used against her. Her horn started to absorb it as well, and she grunted when the attack was finished. Her magical powers enhanced even further by absorbing an element that she was naturally attuned, and mostly immune, to.

Enemies, they attacked her.

"Uuuu." Berserker grunted as she daintily ran towards the two visible enemies in front of her, prepared to end their lives with no hesitation in even a single one of her steps. She side stepped when an attack came from her left side, and a shallow cut appeared on her back, a young man appeared several meters away from her with her blood on his sword. She stopped moving when she saw that she was surrounded by 4 figures instead of the 2 in front of her.

"State your name and what business you have at Kuoh." Rias stepped forward and demanded of her.

Berserker just started to run towards the fast boy.

"Doesn't seem like she wants to talk." Yuuto dodged a swing that sunk into the ground, and cratered the stone. Berserker didn't stop moving as she chased after him, and kept swinging at him to land even a single hit. He nimbly dodged her, and he made sure that none of her deadly attacked hit him.

She wasn't slow.

Each of her attacks was very precise, but extremely predictable for him. She wasn't slow, but she didn't have enough speed to catch him off guard with her attacks either. Her reaction times were actually decent as well, because when he swung his sword she blocked with her weapon's handle and counter attacked with skill.

Akeno charged up a fireball, since her favorite element was useless right now, and threw it towards the enemy with the full expectations that Yuuto would dodge. He created a distance between himself and Berserker, and she turned to face the fireball. Spinning her weapon, she smashed the ground and created a barrier wall of stone between herself and the fireball.

*BOOM*

"RAH!" Berserker came running out of the explosion of dirt and flames unharmed, with a new target in mind.

Koneko punched the warhammer with her fist when Berserker swung it at Akeno, and pushed back Berserker.

"She fights like a complete berserker." Akeno noted when Koneko had to keep punching the warhammer as Berserker kept swinging at her. Akeno herself forgotten for the moment now that a new threat appeared in front of her line of sight. She started to charge up her magical power, since lightning was out of the question, and fire was out with Koneko standing this close, she would focus on her other elements of ice and water. "It's not fun when an enemy doesn't feel any pain." Akeno was disappointed when she saw the wound that Yuuto inflicted earlier was already healed.

She showed no signs of slowing from that wound.

'I'm stronger than her, but her attacks are relentless, and she isn't growing tired or getting out of breath.' Koneko thought as she continued her assault of punches, and she was walking forward to try and force Berserker backwards away from Akeno. Her attacks packed more power, but the longer she was fighting against this monster the more she could feel her enemies strength was growing, bit by bit.

The enemy was slowly starting to get stronger.

Magical energy that Akeno was releasing into the air was getting sucked up into her warhammer, and was being channeled into her body. She was healing faster as well, because when Yuuto cut into her arm again and it fell to her side limply she used her one arm to swing her hammer at him as her arm began to heal.

"Take it." Koneko punched Berserker in the face and sent her flying into the school's brick wall, while she was distracted by Yuuto. "She's absorbing magical energy to increase her abilities, so try to avoid releasing magic into the air. The only element she can directly absorb seems to be lightning." Koneko informed everyone else of what she learned from her fist to hammer engagement.

'I could feel metal inside her arm.' Yuuto looked at his sword, and while it had blood on it, he was sure that he had felt something metalic inside of the enemy.

That was strange.

Berserker was already running towards them again, and her arm healed as she grabbed ahold of her weapon with two hands again. She stopped 20 meters in front of them though and raised her weapon up to the sky. The sphere on top of it closed yellow as it opened up a little, and she smashed it into the ground. She created a large crater between them, and lightning shot up from the ground and into he sky.

Yuuto and Koneko were both struck by weak lightning that rained down on them from the sky, putting craters in the ground underneath them as they were sent flying. Yuuto hit the school building and dropped his sword, bleeding from his arm and leg, the rest of his body slightly damaged but still able to stand. Koneko had taken the worst of it though, since the lightning bolt that struck her had been stronger than the one that struck Yuuto. Her clothes were in tatters, and she had several visible wounds on her.

"Rah!" Berserker's hammer closed itself, and she started to run towards her weakened enemies with lower speed than before.

"Can you two still fight?" Rias had narrowed eyes as she stepped up, prepared to end the fight herself. Yuuto responded by quickly picking up his sword, and running at a greatly reduced speed towards Berserker. Koneko's response was much the same as she chased after Yuuto, at her usual speed but her arms were damaged. "... Good, I can continue to trust you with this. Let me know when you want me to take over." Rias was angry, but if her peerage was willing to keep fighting without her, then she would watch the enemy and figure out what weakeneses it has.

A large wave of water flooded the school grounds as Akeno unleashed her magical attack, once she finished charging up, and washed Berserker backwards while Yuuto and Koneko both activated their wings and flew above the water.

"We've got this." Akeno created floating icicle spears in the air and pointed at Berserker, sending them flying towards her as Yuuto and Koneko got within striking range. Yuuto slashed her right leg as she stood up in he water, forcing her to take a knee. Koneko kicked her in the neck, forcing her onto her back on the ground, and the ice spears stabbed into her shoulders and her thighs, pinning her to the ground.

The water dispersed over the school grounds, allowing them all to stand normally quickly.

Berserker started to stand up.

More ice spears pierced her arm and stuck her more firmly to the ground, freezing her in her place for a moment.

"Aaaah!" Berserker gave a scream, not of pain, but of anger as she glared towards Akeno, the source of her inable to move.

Her body started to generate large amounts of electricity as her hammer opened up again.

...

Berserker stopped though.

"Uuu."

Right, at the moment the bond between her and her Master was weak, so he wasn't feeling much of the pain from the damage that she was taking. If she used that suicide attack though, then even across their weak bond there would be no way that he wouldn't feel the amount of pain that she was going to be in.

"She stopped?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

Berserker forced herself to stand as the ice spears slid out of her body, and she looked towards them for a moment. She grit her teeth and grunted at them a few times, before she picked up her weapon up.

"This thing's a monster." Yuuto stated as he realized the enemy might be more dangerous than she was letting on.

She was somewhat fast, extremely physically strong, and she could enhance her physical abilities by absorbing magic from the air. She seemed to feel no pain, and didn't fear getting attacked in the slightest. She could attack at long range, and right now his speed was cut down to less tha half of what it was before. In direct combat, in their weakened states, both he and Koneko would lose to this opponent on their own. She guarded against any blow that would be fatal, and didn't bother blocking attacks that wouldn't be.

She was a predictable, unpredictable, berserker fighter.

She was a contradiction of a warrior.

"No lie there." Koneko raised her fists up.

This was going to be a long fight it would seem, and the enemy didn't look like she was even starting to run out of stamina. The only one undamaged at all was Akeno, not counting Rias who was just watching.

'No... she feels pain, when she gets hit she slows down for a brief moment.' Rias didn't know what the deal was with this woman.

"AAAAAH!"

Berserker started to run at them, ready to fight even more.

Her body vanished as she was running, disappearing into particles like she had never even been there to start with.

...

"Where did she go?"

"Lets get to repairing the school before morning."

**-With Naruto-**

"Fucking bladder... middle of the night bullshit." Naruto groaned as he walked towards the apartment bathroom. His body was a little sore, maybe he was sleeping in a bad position or something? He didn't know, but it would go away soon enough, Naruto yawned since despite his soreness, he did feel a bit better.

Like some of his stress was relieved.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**I'm going to point this out to the people that say Rias' peerage were being beaten.  
**1\. Berserker was losing that fight, while it would have been a very long fight, Rias' peerage in the end had an overwhelming advantage of teamwork on their side and they would have taken her down in the end.  
Berserker got 1 attack in on Yuuto and Koneko that hurt them badly, simply because they were completely unaware of how her attack worked and had no time to react to it.

2\. The second either anyone in her peerage would have been extremely hurt, Rias would have stepped in and they would have completely overwhelmed Berserker.  
Also, it does not help that Berserker can't use her full power because Naruto didn't actually summon her on purpose, and they don't have a strong bond yet.**  
(Note: **The stronger Naruto's bond is with his Servants, the more power they can use since the magical connection between them is stronger**)**


	9. Sacred Gear and Pairing

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Fanfiction is being dumb again, and not showing all my reviews, so if your reviews for last chaper and this chapter don't show up right away, know that they are there, just invisible for now  
**__**I'm hoping that posting this will fix my review section more quickly.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

**I feel the need to clear a few things up that people keep assuming, or not understanding about Naruto's Sacred Gear.**

**-How does Servo Evocazione work-**  
Naruto's Sacred Gear works by summoning, based on Class and characteristics, the servant that would be best suited to serving him and once a servant has been summoned you can not exchange them. Once your Saber is decided, you can't trade them in for a different Saber.  
Naruto has 10 Servants in Total, but 2 of them require special conditions in order to summon and can not be summoned unless those conditions are met.

Naruto's Sacred Gear has 2 Balance Breakers.  
1\. Servo Evocazione Alter  
Sub-Species: Servo Evozione Lily  
2\. Serco Evoczione Install  
Note: If you understand what these mean, good for you, but I'm not explaining it here.

**-When a Servant is Summoned, they start out at a Base Strength-**  
Servants can NOT train to get stronger, no amount of physical or spiritual training will make their body or magic any stronger than what they were summoned with.  
Servants can only gain strength through the following methods.

1\. Naruto supplying them with their limit on energy.  
2\. Special conditions related to their natural abilities.  
3\. Naruto and the Servant's Bond growing stronger.  
4\. Physical intimacy (AKA Sexual Intercourse).  
Note: This is a reference to the original Fate Visual Novel game, not something of my own design.

**-Servants being killed-**  
Servants are highly resistant to death, and when they die Naruto can summon them again after a certain amount of time passes depending on the level of injuries that the Servant took that resulted in their death.

**-Why do Servants actually serve the person who summoned them-**  
Other than the fact they are compelled to follow orders (though they can ignore orders if they truly want to).  
1\. A Retry  
For the Servants who gain a strong enough bond with their Summoner, when their summoner dies their minds get sent back in time to the day of their death and they can change history and experience a new timeline.  
No servant can be summoned more than once, and when the same Servant is summoned, it is required to be a different version of the servant.

Example: Naruto will summon Lancer Artoria, who after Kushina dying had her Saber memories sent back in time and returned Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake on her own. She avoided her own death, and lived out an entirely different life.  
Naruto summoned the "Same" Artoria, but from a different timeline, thus not the Same Artoria his mother summoned.

2\. A Proper Afterlife  
For Servants who wish for a better afterlife, they can follow their Master to the afterlife when they die, so that they can continue to be with them even after their death. For Servants who hated their lives when they were alive, this is the preferred choice.

Example: Abraham Lincoln knew that, while he could avoid his death by going back with his memories, he was satisfied with the life he had led so he choice to go into the afterlife with Mito instead when she died.  
Abraham Lincoln can never be summoned again, because he has linked his soul to Mito's soul for eternity.

**-Sacred Gear Weaknesses-**  
I gave this Sacred Gear several weaknesses that Naruto will have to train or work to overcome, some of which are simply limits on the Sacred Gear.

1\. Strain - The more Servants that get summoned at one time, the greater the strain on the Master's body. For each Servant summoned, the strain gets progressively worse.  
2\. Pain Sharing - While Servants get their power boosted by a stronger bond, Naruto will experience more of the pain of the Servants when they get injured.  
3\. A Servant being killed causes Naruto extreme pain, even if the Servant was killed in a painless fashion, and his body takes actual damage depending on how many Servants were defeated.  
4\. For a Servant to fight at their best, Naruto must consciously focus his power into them to keep their body working at top condition.  
5\. Naruto's mental state can strengthen or weaken his Servants.

**-Sacred Gear Strengths-**  
1\. Naruto's Servants can act on their own, independent of him and think for themselves, making them highly versatile in combat and out of combat.  
2\. They can summon themselves when he is in danger or stressed, meaning Naruto is always being protected.  
(Note: They can't summon themselves when Naruto is awake, until he learns of their existence)  
3\. Naruto's usual Servants possess 8 different battle styles and abilities, making this a hard Sacred Gear for others to fight against properly.  
4\. Naruto's Sacred Gear comes with 2 Balance Breakers and a Sub-Species Balance Breaker.  
5\. Naruto's Servants can work together with each other, allowing for a high amount of combo potential to birth new attacks and abilities.  
6\. {Secret Strengths}

**Hope you liked the explanation on what some of the things that Naruto's Sacred Gear can do, and how much thought went into thinking this thing up.**

**-Bonus-**  
**How is Artoria Naruto's "Father"?**  
Kushina's Caster helped out with that, Merlin (AKA the Dickwizard).  
Dude gave Kushina's female servants dicks so that Kushina could enjoy them, and it just so happened that Artoria was the one who so happened to knock her up.  
Thankfully, Kushina liked Artoria the most so she was happy with the result, and she trusted Artoria would be a good "Father", better than the other Servants would be.  
Note: Merlin gave Artoria a dick in Canon/Fate in order for her to produce an heir, so this does work.

Let me tell you, THIS will be an awkward conversation for Naruto.

**-Pairing-**  
I haven't decided the pairing itself as of yet, and while suggestions are welcome, I don't want my comment section spammed with people just listening DOZENS of names with no reasons.  
You want to suggest somebody, give some good reasons for it.  
I HAVE decided who ISN'T an option for the pairing though.  
Characters like Grayfia, Venelana, and other MARRIED characters will not be considered at all, do not suggest them, those suggestions will be ignored completely.

Well, I do have one character I have decided already.  
I'll keep that to myself though.

Also, I don't care what people think is "overdone" considering the fact that I pride myself in being able take something that is done a lot, and make it something new and fun to read.

_**Expanation End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Bear Arms and Bare Arms

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"3rd night in a row that warrior has appeared, and then just vanished like it was nothing." Yuuto stated as he held his injured arm. He had lighter injuries than before, having just gotten nicked by her hammer and got his shoulder broken. Rias would be able to heal his shoulder rather easily, though he would have to suffer through it until she did get to fixing him.

Koneko and Akeno were actually worse than he was.

Akeno had taken a big attack to the face, and was suffering from light burns across her face, and possibly had a concussion from where she was smacked through the school building. The berserk fighter had been able to get a clean hit in on her, a hit that took her completely out of the battle for several minutes.

"... Ow... ow..." Koneko groaned when Rias put her hands around her, both of them were naked on school grounds as she was getting Rias energy and having her body healed with it. The pain was ebbing away, but she was going to be sore for the rest of the day. Her spine had taken a direct hit, thankfully she didn't get paralyzed by it, but her getting hit was what allowed for Akeno to get hit when the fighter used her as a projectile to distract Akeno.

Her back was nothing but bruise.

Yuuto was turned around, not looking at Koneko or Akeno as the older woman started to undress, since it was her turn to get healed when Koneko was done.

**-With Naruto-**

"Yes, now that is how you catch a fish." Naruto grinned as he went fishing first thing in the morning. He didn't have much option, since he had been kicked out of the apartment when the landlord decided that his reputation was too bad to allow him to stay a resident. With the money he took from the gangsters, and the money he got from getting his deposit back, he bought camp equipment.

A tent, fishing rod, cooking equipment, bathroom stuff, soap, among other things that he kept stored in his tent.

He made sure to mark off this area as his "territory" by placing the Uzumaki swirl in a couple of areas, on trees as graffiti. He didn't care about this area or claiming it, but gangsters wouldn't steal his stuff when they thought that he would come after their asses for it. Not to mention he had sent up camp underneath a wide bridge, so that nobody would see his location unless they were really looking for it. Fish also liked to stay in shadows, and under a bridge meant that he had a constant, and free, source of food.

Fuck landlords.

He would save his money, and buy his own house. That way he wouldn't have to pay rent to anyone, and he wouldn't have to worry about getting kicked out of it.

He already had his homework done too, meaning that until it was time to get ready for school he could just relax and catch a lot of fish. He had coolers, those cost a pretty penny, that he filled with water so that he could store the fish alive for a little while. Fresh fish was better anyway, and he didn't have any way to store things for the cold yet. He was going to need to buy a portable freezer or something.

Nah, he would just catch fresh food-

"Grrrrrr."

"Ah, bear... fine then, bear meat is good too." Naruto stated as he stood up and tossed his jacket to the side. The bear seemed to have claimed this spot as it's own and liked to use it to fish, and sensing an intruder in it's territory it needed to get rid of him. It was a Japanese black bear, nothing very big considering it was a bear. It was still a bear, and still stronger than a human though, but this bear was smaller than him, though it was thicker and weighed nearly twice what he weighed.

The second the bear ran at Naruto, Naruto responded by slugging it in the nose with his full force, getting an injured yelp of pain from the bear. It recoiled back, but Naruto lept forward and grabbed the bear around the neck with both of his arms. It's claws dug into his arm, and he let go of the bear to stop it from tearing his arm around.

It roared at him, and stood up to it's full height, before it took a swipe of it's claw at him.

*Crunch*

Naruto snapped the bear's arm by grabbing it and twisting it hard to the side, and he pushed the bear onto it's side. He grappled the creature again, this time purposely staying on it's injured side, and wrapped his arms around it's neck and squeezed it tightly. He flexed his arms next to the thickest blood vessels he could feel pulsing in it's neck, and when he felt the pulse start to speed up as the bear began to struggle, he only tightened his own further.

"You are a worthy opponent, and I will respect your strength by taking it into myself. I will end your suffering as quickly as I can." Naruto let go of the bear with one hand, and grabbed it's nose. With a sharp twist, the weakened and dazed bear had it's neck face an odd angle as a wet pop could be heard from inside of it's neck.

Naruto clapped his hands together as the bear dropped dead on the ground next to him, and Naruto started to lick his own wounds, spitting out the blood onto the ground. He would need to pick up some bandages or something, or not since he would usually be healed from stuff like this after some rest.

"H-holy shit, you just killed a b-bear with your bare hands!?"

"Technically, the only way a person could kill a _bear_ is with _bare hands_." Naruto grinned at his own joke when he looked up, and saw a guy wearing his school's uniform looking down at him from the top of the bridge. Naruto blinked, before he quickly turned his head and frowned, not wanting to show his smiling face to some stranger he didn't even know the name of.

Average looking Japanese guy, but Naruto had heard some rumors of a guy with this general appearance.

He was one of the Perverted Trio, Naruto didn't know which one since he didn't know which name went to wish face. He didn't pay much attention to rumors, but he remembered hearing about some member of that trio getting their ass handed to them by the kendo club for peeping on it's female members.

"... What?"

"... Despite English being a mandatory subject, you idiots don't understand it in the slightest." Naruto sighed in annoyance, since he had switched to English to make his joke. His joke fell flat though, since the perverted boy didn't seem to understand how the words bear and bare could sound the same and had such hilarious different meanings for this exact situation. "Seriously, I'm a complete dumbass, and even I can speak 3 languages." Naruto complained in annoyance.

He made an awesome joke, and this idiot doesn't get it?

Complete bullshit.

"Doesn't matter, how did you do that? You just killed a bear, and made it look EASY! You've GOT to show me how you did that!"

The idiot ran down the steep towards Naruto.

"... Japanese Black Bears are growing closer to extinction, so I'm not going to kill another one unless it attacks me, so I don't know how I'm going to show you how to do it. Anyway, there isn't a trick, just get stronger enough to kill a bear... it's not like this was an American Black Bear, those guys get big." Naruto downplayed his own kill. There were plenty of bigger bears in the world, and Japanese bears were among the smallest of bears. Most creatures, even humans, in Japan were overall smaller than the rest of the world.

The national averages for heights and weights of the Japanese were smaller than the rest of the world, and most animals naturally found in Japan were smaller than the rest of the world as well.

His bear kill wasn't that impressive.

"If I can do stuff like that, then I can show off my mad skills to my girlfriend... did I mention I had a girlfriend? Yeah, just got a girlfriend yesterday... and she totally asked me out."

"Ah... you're Issei Hyoudou of the perverted trio then. Are you just talking to me so you can brag about having a girlfriend to a stranger?" Naruto asked him in a dull tone. Naruto grabbed the bear by the scruff of the neck, and tossed it over his shoulder. He didn't have a way to keep this meat fresh, so he would need to start cooking it right away.

Issei rubbed his nose and grinned.

"Yeah, sorry... I'm just super happy, finally going to lose the V-card soon, and it's gonna be awesome. Yeah, I'm like totally awesome." Issei bragged to Naruto, ignoring the fact that Naruto used a knife he had in his tent, to slice open the bear's throat and allowed the blood to drain into the river.

He was going to make bear jerky, since that would last a bit, though it would take a bit of effort for him to make as well.

Fucking apartment landlord.

"Yeah, be careful of women, women who ask guys out always have ulterior motives. I bet she's secretly trying to use this as a chance to get close to you, and hurt you really badly. Women are cruel creatures... just a warning though. You can't trust a pretty face until after she's shown her true colors." Naruto looked towards Issei.

Issei waved his hand and made a dismissing motion.

"Pfffff, yeah right... she seemed really honest when she confessed to me. Anyway, if there is a chance to bone a girl, I'm going to take it. Yuuma wouldn't ever hurt me, but thanks for the advice, nice to know you're looking out for a bro."

"We're not bros, and I'm not looking out for you. I'm just going to tell you a really nice _I told you so_ when... I told you so... seriously, why even make schools teach English if the students don't bother remembering it." Naruto grumbled when he had to repeat himself. Considering that he had European looks himself, he believed that his father had been from England of America. He made sure to learn the language, on the off chance that he ever learned he had family who lived in those regions.

He knew his mother was from the destroyed Uzumaki, who died the night he was born. So he knew he was at least Half-Asian, but he didn't know what his other half was.

"Spoilsport... how is a guy suppose to brag about his girlfriend to strangers if the strangers are so anti-women?"

Naruto started to ignore Issei from that point on, and didn't say another word to the point until he left.

"... I'm not Anti-woman... I just know better than to trust them." Naruto grumbled when he was all alone, and his dead bear was over halfway done being drained of it's blood. Seeing that school was going to be starting soon, Naruto grabbed his robe and tied the bear up by the leg, before he hoisted it up into the air using the bridge. Now that would keep his bear away from wild animals, and let it keep draining.

Naruto hoped that Issei wouldn't be too harmed.

Stranger or not, he didn't wish anything seriously bad to happen to others.

Time to head to school.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Yes, Naruto is currently homeless.**  
**AKA - Naruto is currently being trained in many survival skills that can help him in the future, so this does serve a purpose other than causing Naruto stress.**  
**I have another plan for this that will have a positive effect on future events, so this is important.**  
**Trust me, there is a good chance you all will enjoy what I have planned.**


	11. Chapter 11 Rias Makes a Mistake

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Rias had a problem on her hands.

She used up all 8 of her Pawns.

Even though she knew that the Fallen Angels were targetting Issei, even she didn't know that the boy was going to get murdered. Yeah, of course she suspected that it was possible that he would be killed, but she didn't think it would happen so soon. She planned on slipping him a Summoning Circle, and then when he got curious and summoned her, she would give him the offer of a lifetime. This would give her time to evaluate his worth before then, and then compare his worth to Naruto's worth.

Issei was worth less than a Pawn on his own.  
Issei's Sacred Gear was worth nearly 8 Pawns, which meant that his Sacred Gear had to be abnormally strong for a Sacred Gear. He himself was so weak that he would need a ton of training to make use of it.

His physical stats were below average for a human, and even being boosted by his new Devil body they were below average for a devil as well.

'... I don't even know how much Naruto is worth...' Rias thought, since she had no clue if she would even be able to transform Naruto on the off chance that he accepted her offer. She had been put in a "do or Issei die" situation when she had been summoned and found him dying on the ground. A little surprising, but something she would be able to use, but that meant that she needed to make a spur of the moment choice.

She had to do the math for Naruto.

Magical power and life force - 8+ Pawns.  
2\. Uzumaki _inability_ to use magical power - Negative 8+ Pawns (Since Naruto had no magical potential, his inability to use magic actually negated the worth of his high magic power)  
3\. Naruto's Physical Body - Between 3 and 5 Pawns.  
4\. Naruto's Sacred Gear - 1 Pawn.

She actually was able to confirm that Naruto's Sacred Gear itself wasn't worth much, it was everything else about him that was worthwhile for somebody to reincarnate. The Sacred Gear was just a plus for her, and she would be able to help him learn to use it. The bigger problem was the fact that if she did her math correctly, then she had a pretty decent chance of not even being able to reincarnate Naruto with her remaining pieces.

A Bishop was worth 3 Pawns.  
A Knight was worth 3 Pawns.  
A Rook was worth 5 Pawns.

Naruto was worth between 4 and 6 Pawn pieces, which was a hefty cost for any person with a low-cost Sacred Gear like Naruto. The math told her that there was a chance that he couldn't be reincarnated at all, since she only had 3 pieces left in her arsenal, and the highest cost was the Rook, the only piece that had even a chance of reincarnating him. She would have been able to do it for sure if she could have stuck with her original plan and used all 8 of her Pawns on him to know for sure that she could do it.

"Mad?" Akeno asked Rias, and she shook her head.

"Issei's Sacred Gear must be extremely good for it to be worth nearly 8 Pawns by itself, but the fact that Issei himself is worth less than a Pawn means it will take a ton of work before he's got any real strength to him. I would have liked some more time to sort everything out, but no doubt _she_ will attack _again_ tonight." Rias was getting sick and tired of defending the school from the berserker warrior every night. It was great combat practice for her peerage of course, but they were taking less pacts at the moment, meaning it was a net loss for her peerage overall.

While they were out fighting against her, they were unable to go out and do their summoning pacts with humans. Rias had got involved with fighting last time so that Koneko could do some of her pacts, but it would seem that the monster of a fighter was very wary of her destructive magic and wouldn't let herself get hit by any of her attacks. In the end, Yuuto and Akeno did most of the heavy lifting in the fight while she herself played distraction until she was summoned by Issei.

Yuuto and Akeno were unharmed, but the fighter's main goal was destroying parts of the school, and quite a bit of the school was destroyed. Magic was able to fix a lot of things, but they were all exhausted from overusing their magic to fix the school each and every night. For 6 days now they had been forced to do battle against this unknown enemy.

She attacked every night, and vanished before the sun would rise.

"You still wish to acquire Naruto too?" Akeno questioned Rias, who took her glasses out and put them over her eyes, and she looked over a picture of Naruto that Koneko had taken for her. It was just a picture of Naruto fighting some gang members from a neighboring city who sought him out for a fight.

Rias bit her lip.

"Of course I do, it's very rare for me to beat Sona in chess. She wins most of the time, so I get the first shot at him. It would put my victory to shame if I couldn't get Naruto too... anyway, Sona wouldn't be a good fit for him. You've been spying on Naruto, what can you tell me?" Rias asked Akeno with a forced smile, since she didn't want Akeno thinking the stress of her mistake of reincarnating Issei was getting to her.

She might have fucked herself out of the superior candidate, because she couldn't allow Issei to just die, and _needed_ to save his life like a good girl. Sona was right, making choices with her heart might have been a mistake in this situation.

She wasn't as cold or logical as Sona though, so she had to believe that reincarnating Issei would be a good choice or else she would be proving Sona's methods correct.

"He's exceedingly aware of his surroundings, and when people are following him. When he feels somebody watching him, he tries to shake them off. I'm not able to report anything about Naruto to you right now." Akeno was a stealth master, and even she was surprised by her lack of information. She didn't have Koneko's nose to follow scents, and Naruto seemed to have a sixth sense for when somebody was following him.

He had yet to _locate her_, but he was able to throw her off his tracks pretty quickly, so her identity as his stalker was still as of now safe.

**-With Naruto-**

"You remember Yuuma!?"

"Can you shut up for a second?" Naruto asked as Issei looked down at him, shouting in shock that Naruto remembered the name. Issei had made it a point to mention her a couple of days ago when he saw Naruto kill a bear, and proceeded to brag about his girlfriend. "Anyway, did you come here just to ask me that?" Naruto asked Issei with an annoyed look.

Issei scared the fish away.

That was his food!

"It's weird... nobody remembered Yuuma, and... well... I remembered I told you about her, and you were the first person to remember her name." Issei held his gut in phantom pains, since he could remember her stabbing him to death. Then everything went blurry after that, and while he could remember the color red he didn't remember much after it. He woke up like he normally would, actually he felt way better than he had in a long time.

He could see better, his body was stronger, and his stamina had improved. It was like everything about him got a good deal better than it had started out with.

"Seriously, help me fish or go away, I'm not hear to help you with your bitch troubles." Naruto stated as he forced a fishing pole into Issei's hands.

...

"So, you were right about her... she was a total bitch."

"Told you so." Naruto stated to Issei as the boy sat down next to him, and the two of them started to fish together. Issei was a lot quieter than when he shouted out in surprise, so the fish were starting to slowly return. Naruto's statement was extremely simple, but Issei was very quiet for a different reason than just being surprised by the fact that Naruto was right.

'... How am I even alive... Yuuma killed me... did that red light save me?' Issei thought to himself, since a red light had been the last thing he saw. "Women still have boobs... so I'm going to continue chasing chicks, until I get my harem." Issei informed Naruto.

Naruto shrugged.

"Women are pretty and all, but..." Naruto paused for a moment, before he went silent and didn't complete his sentence.

Issei was silent.

"But?" Issei broke his silence out of curiousity, since now that he had confirmation that Yuuma was a real girl, he could calm down a little and think about what happened to him. "Get your heart broken too huh?"

"A girl tried to get me to kill myself, and then when I didn't do it she accused me of rape. The only girl's I've ever met have been the ones who either avoid me, or they don't see Uzumaki Naruto the person. They see me as the guy they can use to get power over other people." Naruto stated, since Issei was staring at him with a look that said he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Issei winced.

"Ouch... damn that sucks." Issei had no words of comfort, that had to suck to have a crime record for something you didn't do. That was a hell of a thing to be accused of as well, and in the modern world just a woman saying anything like that could ruin a man's life, and many people used it as a weapon. It would seem he was talking to the victim of such a thing. "So, is there a type of woman you do like?" Issei asked with a grin.

"Hey Issei... look me in the eyes." Naruto turned his head and looked at Issei.

They locked eyes for a couple of seconds, and Issei didn't look away, but as Naruto stared into his eyes he nodded his head, even when Issei became confused.

"... That wasn't an answer."

"All my life, people have looked at me like I was different, and I am different. I'm not Uzumaki Naruto to people, and they look at me with cold eyes, or I can see the manipulative thoughts they have. I want to be with a girl, who looks at me with eyes that are filled with warmth... that see _me_." Naruto explained with a grin. "Kind of like your eyes." Naruto stated with a grin towards Issei.

Issei scooted away from Naruto.

"You ga-"

"I'm not gay idiot! Just then, the way you looked me in the eyes were honest and friendly! That is the kind of girl I want!" Naruto punched Issei in the shoulder for the unfinished question, and he got a laugh in response from Issei.

"Ow, ow... stop... I get it... but what _type_ of girl do you like... I like them big sweater melons. You know what I'm saying." Issei reasked his question with the real question being asked this time. He didn't beat around the bush, and he gestured the size of the tits he preferred with his hands. Naruto looked at Issei with dull eyes.

"Perv."

"... Well, I mean _duh_... aren't all guys like us pervs?" Issei proudly asked in return, since he knew all guys had that side to them. That was an obvious fact that all people had at least a little pervertness in them, guiding their actions to some degree.

...

"Ass... I like a girl with a nice ass, and attached to good hips. I'm not talking size, I'm talking proportion and healthy. Also, no I don't mean 'healthy' as in slightly chubby in size."

"Cute or sexy?" Issei asked, since their was a difference between the two.

"... Cute more than sexy, because even the cutest girl could be sexy if she tried, and the sexiest girl can have her cute moments. It's even sexier though when a cute girl acts sexy." Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head. He didn't mind Issei as much as he thought he would, mostly because Issei was a pretty friendly guy once you got passed the perverted junk he preferred to talk about.

Issei clapped Naruto on the back.

"Dude, I get you... I mean, I prefer sexy myself... ah shit, the time... I've got to go man. Same time tomorrow?" Issei asked with a fist extended towards Naruto. Naruto was rough, but still a lot nicer towards him than his other friends were for sure.

Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"... Not tomorrow, I'm setting up my tent somewhere else tomorrow. Got to keep on the move, I've been feeling like somebody is stalking me."

"Oh, not too far away from here is a GREAT park, with some pretty thick trees and stuff. I go there sometimes on my bike, and it's got wild animals and other things nearby." Issei made a suggestion to Naruto, and Naruto responded by bumping his fist against Issei's fist, with a grin.

"Well, thanks that actually helps me out, lets go fishing here again tomorrow, and we can cook them at my tent at the park. I'll be skipping school tomorrow anyway to move my tent." Naruto was happy with the information that there was a convenient park in the city. He could make some serious use of that, and wild animals were a lot better than just fish. He had been eating almost nothing but fish and bear for several days, and he wanted some variety in his diet.

Naruto watched Issei go, and waved him off.

Nice guy, a total pervert and pretty selfish, but a pretty nice guy deep down.

Nice to know there was at least 1 person he enjoyed in Kuoh.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Naruto's Sacred Gear is NOT ranked on the strength of his Servants.**  
**AKA - Naruto's Sacred Gear is worth 1 Pawn because it's strength is NOT related to the Strength of his Servants, and his Servant's worth is NOT added to his own worth since they are still separate beings from Naruto. (Unlike Ddraig who lives inside Issei, Naruto's Servants exist separate from Naruto)**

**Also, Naruto has insane and immense magic/life force, but since he does not have Uzumaki weapons or seals, he is INCAPABLE of using that power, and thus it also does not add to his worth since he has NO potential for magic.**


	12. Chapter 12 Activate Your Sacred Gear!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Devil.

'... So... I'm a devil now.' Issei thought as he sat next to Naruto. Last night, on his way home, he had been attacked by a _2nd_ Fallen Angel, and when he woke up Rias Gremory of all people were next to him naked. His life had changed a couple of days ago, but only this morning did he learn the reason behind it all. "Hey Naruto... can I ask your opinion on something?" Issei asked Naruto.

Naruto yanked a fish out of the river.

With his bare hands.

"Damnit, I meant to... sure, what do you want to ask?" Naruto asked as he got out of the river, and looked at the fish he caught. Annoyed that it was too small, Naruto tossed it back into the river with an annoyed sigh. "I mean to catch the bigger one next to it." Naruto grumbled, since he was still new to this.

If he could learn to catch fish with his bare hands, then he wouldn't ever need to waste his time with a fishing pole again. Issei was using the pole, but he seemed to be a little distracted by something.

"Lets say you were killed... and brought back to life as something different as a devil servant of a smoking hot babe. What would you do?"

"Kill her." Naruto stated rather simply.

"... Kill her?" Issei shivered at the way that Naruto stated that. There was no hesitation in the way that Naruto said that at all. "You refuse to be a servant?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow, since there was such harshness in Naruto's words. Naruto went back into the river, and he looked down at the water.

*SPLASH*

"Missed... I'll get the next one." Naruto took aim at the next fish and readied his hand. He got one earlier, but it was mostly a fluke. "I value-"

"-freedom?"

"... Not sure what to say honestly, but why the question?" Naruto asked Issei with a raised eyebrow. He didn't have a real answer for Issei, because he didn't know what to feel about what kind of situation that Issei was describing. It all came down to the situations involved in how he got killed, and who or how he was revived. "... Either way, I would make sure to take down the person who killed me before I killed the one who brought me back. If I were to be killed in battle against a powerful and honorable foe, then I wouldn't even try to kill the person who killed me. I would just kill the one who revived me." Naruto stated as he threw test punches to correct his aim.

Naruto caught the next fish and knocked it onto the side of the river, and Issei tossed it from the ground and into the cooler for him.

"Kind of overkill right?" Issei wasn't sure how to put it either.

"Not really, it all depends on the conditions. If I'm revived to save myself, it's not worth it, but if I was revived for the sake of somebody important to me... I guess I would put up with it." Naruto admitted to an alternate scenerio as well. Naruto snagged another fish out of the water, and he tossed it away.

"... Oh, shit I've got club activities and stuff now... where do you want to meet up tomorrow? These last few hours have been hella fun." Issei wanted to hang out with Naruto again, but he had some stuff he had to do tonight. Rias told him that he was going to be taking jobs or something, and trying to make pacts. "Fishing?" Issei suggested, and Naruto glanced at Issei with a suspicious glare.

Issei flinched.

"Did something happen to you?" Naruto asked as he stepped out of the water. He sat down on the river side again, and he glanced at Issei with a deep contemplative look. He didn't know Issei long, and he didn't know him that well, but the older boy was clearly thinking hard about something. "Or rather, did you die?" Naruto asked Issei with his eyes narrowed.

Issei took a deep breath.

"... Yeah..."

"Well then, I got a bitch to kill." Naruto stood back up right away, and he slammed his fist into his hand. It would seem that Issei's girlfriend had killed him, and he had been brought back as a servant of some kind. Issei was his friend now, meaning that his friend had been killed, and thus he had to kill the bitch that killed him. "So, what does she look like, and where can I find her. Also... you were _killed_?" Naruto asked, and Issei clenched his lips a little.

He only learned the truth last night.

"You just noticed I said that. Yeah, I have this thing inside me called a Sacred Gear... and a Fallen Angel pretended to be my girlfriend, and she killed me. Then I was brought back to life as a servant to a devil-"

"Okay, 2 bitches to kill." Naruto corrected his earlier statement.

"No, wait, WAIT! The devil who brought me back is SUPER hot, and she said that if I work hard enough, I can get my own harem of smoking hot babes who will do whatever I want!" Issei quickly and utterly denied Naruto his statement of killing 2 people. He actually liked the fact that he had been brought back to life.

Naruto sat back down, and he gave Issei a critical look.

"Explain."

"Well, I learned about all this today to be honest. Tonight, I'm going to be going out and making pacts with humans. So, apparently you start out Low-Rank and you can raise your rank and stuff. I'm going to become High-Class and get myself a harem, but I can't do that if you kill my King." Issei explained what he knew at least, and it wasn't all that much. He was suppose to be learning more about his situation tonight, and going out and getting pacts with humans. It was weird not being human anymore. "Yeah, I'm stronger than I was before, my eyesight is better, and I have way more energy at night than ever before. Way better for sex and stuff like that... so please don't get angry and attack her." Issei pleaded with Naruto.

He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to talk about this stuff with Naruto, it was just that Naruto had such a comforting aura about him once you got to know him. After spending some time with Naruto, he felt really comfortable talking to him.

"You're happy with being made a slave?" Naruto asked Issei, and the guy just grinned.

"I don't mind being a slave, if it means I can chase my dreams, anyway I would be dead otherwise. Still, can't say I'm 100%, I'm nervous about all of this. You're taking all of this pretty well, way better than I did." Issei commented, since Naruto didn't seem to even flinch at all of this. Naruto just took a rock in his hand, and he flung it into the water and nailed a fish in the gills with it. The dying fish floated to the surface of the water, and Naruto grinned.

Nailed it.

"You're still Issei."

"I mean the Devil and Fallen Angel stuff." Issei corrected Naruto.

"_You're still Issei_, and you're not a convincing liar, you've got a bad poker face. It's really shocking this stuff is real... what is a Sacred Gear?" Naruto asked Issei, who put on a thoughtful look when he tried to think about how to best explain it. He wasn't sure if he could do it justice, since he didn't really pay all that much attention to the finer details when it was explained to him. "You're the first guy friend I've ever had, so I'm going to... put some faith in you." Naruto scratched his cheek awkwardly, both of his cheeks red at being forced to admit that he was putting faith in another person.

Issei poked Naruto's cheek.

"So, I got to see titty this morning... and they were super big and bouncy, and I even got to see vag." Issei pointed out to Naruto.

"Still a virgin."

"... Yeah, still a virgin and it sucks." Issei had to cry tears of pain when Naruto pointed the truth out though. He still apparently had the aura of a male virgin. "Wait... you act like you aren't a virgin." Issei realized that he might be talking to an experienced guy.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm one too, the only difference is that I don't really care that much. I wanted to lose my virginity to a girl who really cared about me, another virgin as well, so that the moment could be super special between us. If it happens, it happens, and if it doesn't that is fine too." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. He was far more interested on conquering the country than he was having sex with some bimbo.

He just was more attracted to fights than he was to women, and after the women in his left betrayed him, he had no desire to give them much of a chance.

"So-"

"So, I think you should fight me and see if you can use this Sacred Gear thing. I want to see how I measure up against a devil, and these Sacred Gear things." Naruto stated as he stood up and stretched himself. Issei might be a friend, but he _needed_ to know how he stood up against these supernatural beings.

Issei sweatdropped.

"Du-dude... you killed a bear with nothing but your hands, you're going to destroy me." Issei had no confidence that he could win this fight. Still, he stood up as Naruto took up a fighting stance, and Issei copied the stance out of... well he just copied the stance since he had no martial arts training and needed to do something to look cool. "Uuuuuh... Sacred Gear... SACRED GEAR!" Issei shouted out as he tried to activate his Sacred Gear.

He didn't activate it.

"Concentrate, if it's something inside of you, I bet you need to think of something that really motivates you. Think about motorboating some big boobs, and how activating your-"

"SACRED GEAR!" Issei screamed as his left hand glowed as a red glove appeared over it, a green gem on top of it. "... Now activate your powers!" Issei demanded of it.

*BOOST*

"Okay now, now this will be a good fight. Go on Issei, give me your best punch right to my face. Lets see what you got." Naruto gestured to his cheek. Issei was a lot more confident now that his Sacred Gear was activated, and he ran towards Naruto and pulled his fist back, the gauntlet covering his fist gripped into a tight fist.

"Don't cry when you lose!"

With a pow, his fist struck Naruto's face and got him to take a step backwards, but Naruto didn't grunt or let out a noise of pain. Even as his lip started to bleed from the gauntlets claw scraping against his face, Naruto just hummed to himself as he judged the punch.

"GAH!?" Issei shouted in pain when Naruto elbowed him in the gut, before he was tossed to the ground when Naruto swept his leg out from behind him and hit the center of his chest with the back of his fist. Issei had the wind knocked out of him by the blow, while Naruto wiped the blood from his face, a bruise starting to form on his cheek.

Naruto finished judging the attack.

"... Kind of weak, the attack packed a bit of a punch, but you wasted a ton of strength with how you threw the punch. Even if you were 10x stronger than what you are, you wasted most of the power while throwing the punch." Naruto helped Issei stand on his feet, the boy was having some trouble breathing.

Issei was just shocked.

Naruto was a normal human, so how the hell did he just get knocked... wait, Naruto was a human, but he was in no way normal. The dude didn't so much as flinch when he got hit in the head with a baseball bat, and he kicked a bear's ass and killed it. He was kind of a freak of nature by normal standards.

*BOOST*

"Ah... I feel stronger... but I'm starting to get more tired, I feel about twice as strong as before."

"Hmmmm... you didn't do it on purpose, so the ability must have a time limit, and if you feel twice as strong as before, then is must double your power every time the time limit is reached. If you are losing stamina, then the more you 'Boost' the faster you drain your stamina." Naruto thought out loud for Issei, and Issei charged towards Naruto. He threw a punch, and Naruto caught it, before he slugged Issei in the stomach and knocked him off his feet and onto his ass.

Issei collapsed onto his butt, holding his gut in pain.

Pain tolerance was _not_ doubled, and neither was durability it would seem. His speed, strength, and raw energy seemed to double, but his stamina got drained faster, and a lot of his other stats stayed the exact same overall.

**-2 Minutes Later-**

"Seems, Devil or not, you're still Issei... want to meet up at the park tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he helped an exhausted Issei stand up. He had reached his limit after boosting his power 5 times, and after that trying to boost his power caused him to lose nearly all of his stamina, and when his stamina ran out he lost all of the boosted power that he got.

Issei was sweating, panting, and looked like he was going to be extremely sore in the morning.

"Sure... if I have the energy for it, I'll be there. Dude... these last 2 minutes sucked so hard. Why can you hit so hard?" Issei was going to be bruised for awhile.

Naruto grinned.

"Punching things is a great way to feel good!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, since he always had a good night after fighting somebody or relieving stress that way. The only exceptions are when the fights made his life more difficult.

Tomorrow was a day with no school.

He had never had a friend to hang out with outside of school before now!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Doki Doki

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Important Stuff at AN at Bottom of Chapter.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Uuuuh, after training with Naruto, _and_ watching anime with a client ALL night... I'm sure he's understand me not showing up. I told him I might be too tired to show." Issei groaned as he lay face down in his bed. He failed to complete even a single pact with a human, and spent so much time with a single client watching anime with them.

Fun anime, but still didn't get a pact out of it.

Add that to the exhaustion he got from training with Naruto and overworking his Sacred Gear's power, he just didn't have the energy to get out of bed. He would apologize to Naruto by buying him fast food or something, but he just couldn't go to the park to meet him right now.

He hoped that he wasn't missing anything important.

**-Location: The Park with Naruto-**

'Seems like Issei was too tired, guess that's my fault for sparring with him.' Naruto blamed himself for Issei not being able to show up to hang out. He would stay around for a little bit longer though, maybe another hour or so, just to see if Issei would show up despite him being tired or whatever reason he wasn't showing up.

A nun his age.

She was pretty, and was currently walking while pulling a large suitcase on wheels around. She had beautiful blond hair, golden blond the exact same color as his own. She had a fair peach skin much like his own skin color, though a shade lighter, and her face was heart shaped with very rounded cheeks like his own was. With her nun dress on, her body was harder to judge, but she was clearly healthy if what was visible of her slightly toned legs indicated anything.

'She's got such pretty long hair.' Naruto thought to himself, before he turned his head and looked away from her with crossed arms.

Women were thots, he needed to remember that, despite there being nothing wrong with looking at women.

"Woah!"

Naruto launched into action when he saw her trip on uneven ground on the stone pathway of the park, rushing towards her as fast as he could as she fell. He ignored her luggage completely, since that didn't matter. Naruto grabbed her by the back of the dress, and pulled backwards to level her out.

"Ah!?" The girl was shocked and flailed her arms around as a result of being yanked backwards, and she accidently smacked Naruto in the eye with her flailing hands. Her well maintained fingernail got him perfectly in the eye, and he flinched back as he yanked on her harder. He ripped her dress along the back, but she was back on her feet again without needing to trip all the way to the ground.

"AH! Scusa!"

'She's a foreigner... not Japanese.' Naruto thought as he rubbed his eye. Her accent was Italian, he could see that for a fact. She also seemed to be an Italian national if her dress and her luggage that had spilled on the ground was any indicator. She also had Italian money hidden in her luggage, and a very small amount of Japanese money. 'Italian, for sure... if I'm right, about 30% of Italians speak English.' Naruto learned the world's most common languages for a reason.

English was the most widely spoken language in the world, but Naruto knew some basic phrases in many other languages. With most people who could speak multiple languages knowing how to speak English.

He could speak English and Spanish as alternate languages, considering how well spread those two languages were they were his best bets to being able to speak with the world at large.

'He's... he looks like me.' The girl thought as she looked over Naruto's looks. "Ah! Sei ferito!" The girl declared when she saw Naruto's bruised cheek, cut lip, and half-healed bear scratches on his arm. He had already stopped rubbing his eye where she got him, but his eye was slightly red from the contact.

"Parli spagnolo o inglese?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Si! Yes, I speak both English and Spanish, many people who spoke those languages came to the church to be saved. Thank God's grace that I've met a person I can talk to. You're injured, it wasn't me who did that to you're face, if so I'm incredibly sorry!" The girl tried to imitate Japanese custom by bowing to him, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He kept his face as neutral as he could make it.

This girl seemed nice.

Her eyes were very warm, and she looked at his injuries with actual concern in them.

"I'm fine, sorry about your dress... didn't mean to rip it." Naruto grumbled out an apology, since there was a long rip going 7 inches down her back, showing off her skin and her bra strap. Naruto could see over her shoulder, she was a decent amount shorter than he was (he liked being taller than people), and Naruto blinked when she reached out towards him and grabbed him by the arm.

He pulled away by instinct, so she grabbed his shirt instead.

"Come on, lets heal your wounds."

"You don't need to do that to thank me." Naruto turned more awkward when she led him to the bench, and when she sat down, the fact that she was holding his shirt got him to sit down with her. She extended her hands towards the scratches on his arm, and two silver rings appeared on her fingers and her hands started to glow green. She placed them down onto his arm.

His scratchs started to slowly heal, but even slowly it was still at an incredible speed considering a normal person would take 2 months to lose all traces of scratches like these, and get a scar forever.

"It's not to thank you, you're hurt so I want to help you. God gave me this power to help others, it's his gift to me, and I should share it with others."

"O-oh..." Naruto was shut up by her words, since he didn't have any reason to try and refuse her healing him. The girl gave him a quick glance, since he showed no real surprise at her being able to heal. '... Must be one of those Sacred Gear things that Issei has... only she has a healing one. Kind of makes me jealous, wish I had a Sacred Gear.' Naruto thought as his arm was finished healing, and she moved onto his face.

"I'm Asia Argento... thank you for helping me, by the way." Asia introduced herself as she healed his wounded face.

Naruto locked eyes with her for a second.

_Warmth._

Both Asia and Naruto looked away from each other with slightly red cheeks when they both gazed at the warmth in each other's eyes. Naruto had never met a girl who contained so much warmth in her eyes before, it was a little jolting for him to meet a girl who gave off such an air of purity and love for mankind.

'His eyes... his eyes were very kind, and they were very hurt.' Asia thought as she glanced back towards Naruto.

They were the same.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, so... this is your Sacred Gear right? I've recently made a friend who has one of those." Naruto introduced himself, and Asia smiled gracefully. She finished healing his face, and she stood up and walked to her spilled luggage. She leaned down and started to pick up her scattered belongings.

Naruto blinked, before he got up and reached out to help her.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I spilled it so I can clean it myself." Asia yelped in surprise when she was finished talking, and she reached out to yank her panties out of Naruto's hands. He had picked that up, along with a bottle of holy water and a spare dress that she had. She only yanked the panties out of his hands though, with bright red cheeks. "So-sorry you had to see something so disrespectful."

"Pff." Naruto couldn't restrain his small laugh at her reaction.

"Eh... haha..." Asia laughed a little when she heard him laugh. She saw the mirth in his eyes, and she continued to pick up her luggage with his help. "Oh, I ignored your question. This is my Sacred Gear, yes. Twilight Healing, and it-"

"-lets you heal people?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh... yeah, guess that part is explains itself." Asia's reaction to her own motor mouth was cute. Naruto laughed a little more, before he put a neutral look on his face when he realized he was enjoying talking to Asia.

Women brought nothing but trouble, he needed to remember that.

"So, what brings you to Japan?" Naruto quickly changed the subject as they finished, and she stood up with her luggage.

This girl was dangerous to him.

"I'm here to work at the church in this town, but... I don't know where it is, and I'm a little lost. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" Asia asked Naruto with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Naruto and Asia couldn't help themselves.

'It's her damn eyes, they just keep drawing me in.' Naruto couldn't look away from her expressive eyes. Eyes that just showed the world what was hidden inside of her heart, not even hidden actually. Her eyes spoke volumes about her true intentions and her feelings, she was an open book to anyone who made eye contact with her.

Her beautiful, honest green eyes.

Asia blushed and looked away from Naruto's eyes, but she kept glancing towards them.

'They're so deep and hurt, but they are also so honest and filled with kindness. He's just like me.' Asia smiled to herself as she kept glancing into his eyes.

It was addiction.

It was shameful, but she loved looking into his expressive blue eyes. He might be forcing his face to take on a neutral look, but those blue eyes expressed everything about him. They were glass windows into his soul, and showed he had been hurt. He didn't want to trust others, but he was getting involved with her because he was a good and warm person. The coldness on his face didn't reach his eyes, which showed nothing but his inner warmth.

"No, I don't know..." Naruto saw Asia's eyes show her disappointment that he didn't know where the Church was. "Bu-but, I can help you find it, I'm not doing anything today! I can show you around town, I don't know it that well myself. I'm hungry, so maybe we can get something to eat too, my treat! I can get you a new outfit to replace the dress I ripped!" Naruto offered, since he still had some of the money left from when he mugged the gangsters who visited the school.

Asia smiled.

"You don't have to get me clothes, but I appreciate you showing me around! I would love to go with you! As a thanks, when we get to the Church, you should stay for some tea!" Asia spoke, and Naruto nodded his head.

That sounded good to him.

Naruto took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders when he realized that her bra was still showing, and so was a lot of her back.

"Well... at least use this to cover your back up. You can keep it, I needed to get a new one anyway." Naruto stated with a grin.

Asia's smile was like starlight when she saw his grin, and the two blushed and looked away from each other.

'No... my heart didn't do that... My heart did NOT just skip a beat.' Naruto thought as he shivered as a horrifying thought came over him.

Asia just smiled brighter.

'He's so nice, my heart skipped a beat. I would love to be friends with him, good friends... and see a lot more of him.' Asia was happy that her heart skipped a beat when she saw his grin. He seemed so happy for a second, happiness when he helped her. Her hands gripped his jacket around her shoulders tightly, truly appreciating the gesture.

Naruto looked down at Asia, before he scratched his cheek.

She was dangerous to his heart.

Yet, why did he want to keep walking with her?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Time to do with was done with Reluctant Hero and Quirky Villain, to great success.**  
**10K Chapter?**  
**Well, for each chapter with 100 thoughtful reviews, there will be a 10K chapter for this story!**  
**I repeat 100 Good Reviews = 10K chapter.**  
**If we don't reach the goal, but get close to it, I'll still update with a longer than normal chapter anyway, just not 10K.**

**Bonus: I bet you thought I was going to have Naruto speak Italian to speak with Asia, huh?**  
**Wrong! English is spoken by 29% of Italians, and since Asia has a higher chance of speaking it because of her Church work.**


	14. Chapter 14 Is This a Date? !

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

It was a lot harder to find a single building in a town that you didn't know that well, when you didn't have a map of the town, and your phone didn't have the location of the church listed on it. The only real method was walking around town to try and find the place you were looking for, but the mall was a great place to look as well.

Or rather, a great place just enjoy yourself.

"Wooooooah." Asia had never been to a mall before, and she was excited at how large it was, and the many different stores inside of it. It was a supermall for a reason, and they found it by mistake while they were walking around town. She had her face pressed up against the glass of a shop that sold ice cream, and she was looking over all the different flavors.

There were 'street' performers in the mall itself, aka people with talents and skills who were attracting customers to the different stores.

"Apparently, Kuoh is a city that has a high foreigner population." Naruto explained to Asia when he saw an Indian woman dancing in front of a store in a rather sensual way. It was an underwear store, and she was dancing in her underwear to match the theme of the store. Naruto looked at Asia, and saw that she was just looking at the ice cream, and not the literally half-naked woman dancing in front of a lingerie store. "Want some ice cream?" Naruto asked her as he gestured into the store she was obsessed with.

"Uh!? I couldn't do that, we should get moving and-" Asia's stomach growled, so Naruto grabbed her hand and walked towards the food court. It wasn't going to be the ice cream that she wanted, ice cream wasn't filling enough for a growing stomach, so Naruto walked with her quickly speeding up her steps to walk beside him. "-it's okay, we should really ask for directions to the church." Asia spoke, only to stop when she smelled the different scents of the world in the food court.

Indian, Mexican, American, Italian, Japanese, Chinese, and even Arabic food stores were all next to each other. That and more as they wrapped around the tables of the area in a circle, allowing anyone to shop at any food place and eat together.

Asia wiped her mouth when a small drip of saliva dropped from her lip to the floor, an embarassed blush on her face.

"You have any preferences?" Naruto asked Asia, and she looked towards the Italian resturaunt, and she saw the menu was in Japanese. She tilted her head in confusion, since despite being an Italian store, it still served Japanese clients. The language barrier hurtle was a high one to jump, and Naruto looked at her non-verbal preference. "Want to try something new then, since the menu doesn't have pictures?" Naruto asked her with a grin.

"Oh, sure, that sounds wonderful!" Asia didn't mind not getting her favorite food, she was happy to be able to try a new food with a new friend. She started to walk towards the Japanese food stall, but she was surprised when Naruto walked towards the Chinese stall instead. She quickly changed course and followed behind him. "Chinese is good too." Asia spoke to herself, since she kind of wanted to try Japanese cuisine.

Oh well, she had never had much Chinese before either.

"Any preference for flavor?" Naruto asked Asia for that as well.

"None."

"Okay then..." Naruto stood in line with Asia, and he got his wallet out and hissed at himself. He was going to take a bit of a chunk, but it was for a good case. Asia wasn't the only hungry one, he was kind of hungry as well. They stood in line for about 10 minutes, until they got up to the front.

"What can I get for you sir?"

**-Play Music: Fate/Grand Order: Zettai Majuu Sensen Babylonia (Light Wind)-**

"I'll have 4 orders Mapo Tofu, with 3 orders of Lan Zhou Ramen, 5 orders of dumplings, extra beef in the ramen... and my partner here will have a Chicken curry, anything to drink for you Asia?" Naruto asked her as he switched to English for her at the drop of a hat. She was completely ignorant to what he had ordered for them because of the language barrier, but she had to drink about a drink.

"Coke?"

"With 2 Dr. Peppers." Naruto stated to the clerk, and Asia heard that and she poked him in the side. She pouted at him as the drinks were made for them, and Naruto gave the clerk a sizable chunk of the money that was in his wallet.

They waited 8 minutes before getting their food, and Asia gawked when she saw that Naruto was carrying a ton of food with him. She was given her own plate of curry, since chicken curry was a chinese dish as well when prepared properly, and she was just amazed by how much he had gotten for himself.

"Can you eat all of that?" Asia asked Naruto as they sat down.

He had 12 plates in front of him, enough that everyone else who had seen him was staring at their table in shock. She was a little worried that he was going to waste quite a bit of food, and thus waste a lot of his money.

"I got extra so that you could try anything you wanted from mine order, I don't suggest the Mapo tofu though, it's kind of spicy." Naruto warned her as he took his spoon out and he started to dig in. Naruto took a bite of it, and he gave a grin of happiness at the taste of the food.

Asia gave it a glance, and Naruto took a bite's worth with his spoon and offered it to her.

"Thank you, but first let me..." Asia got a bottle of holy water out and rubbed her hands with a small splash of it, before clasping her hands together in silent prayer. It was a little bit before she finished, and she leaned forward and took a bite. "... Hot... hot, hot, spicy, hot!" Asia started to quickly breath in and out, before she took a bite of her own chicken curry, it was kind of spicy and sweet, and helped to offset the hot spice that she just put in her mouth.

"It's good though, right?" Naruto lifted the plate up to his face with one hand.

He _devoured_ bite after bite of the plate, before in seconds it vanished down his gullet and he put the plate down. Naruto was slightly pink in the face, breathing quickly as he broke a sweat. He lifted the next plate up and started to work on it next. People stopped eating their own food when he finished the plate, and he switched to a plate of dumplings and started to take down plate after plate.

Asia, compared to him, was an absolute saint.

"Wow..." Asia was just amazed that he hadn't missed even a drop of food, or spilled any of it all over himself.

In the 10 minutes she took to eat, he took 8 minutes to finish off the vast majority of his food. She helped herself to half of his plate of tofu when he offered it to her again, and she worked up a sweat by eating it. She glanced at Naruto, and saw that he was sweating through his shirt, but still seemed to be enjoying the dish. She was completely satisfied with her dish and half of one of his, and she sipped at her drink when she saw Naruto get up and walk away from the table towards another food stall.

5 minutes later, Naruto came back with _more_ food.

He had close to 10 burgers, and a side of fries with him and another drink. Each burger was different, meaning Naruto ordered 1 of every burger that they had, both chicken burgers and beef burgers.

"Here man, lets see if you can eat these too."

Another shopper and his girlfriend came up to the table with several orders of food, and placed it down on the table with the food Naruto ordered. They were just interested in seeing where it was all going to go, while Naruto was too focused on the food to be suspicious of the people giving it to him.

**-1 Hour, 27 Minutes and a Massive Eating Montage Later-**

"Go, go, go, go!"

It had become a spectacle as now over 100 people were standing around the food court, not even eating, just buying food with each other and putting it in front of Naruto. Rumor had spread that an eating king had appeared in the food court, and that no matter how much food he ate he seemed to never get any less hungry.

Asia was smiling and sitting closer to Naruto.

*Buuuuuuuurp*

"Ooooooh... that was a good meal... I'm..." Naruto undid his belt and tossed it to the ground, before he looked at the rest of the food on the table. Two of the stores had closed down completely for the day so they could restock, and the others were refusing to serve customers that were giving their food to Naruto. "... I'm still going." Naruto stated with a grin, since he wasn't paying for ANY of this food at this point.

"YYEEEEAH! The King is still hungry!"

Naruto finished his meal, before he stood up and raised a proud fist into the air. The crowd roared out their approval, none of them even caring that they wasted their own money to feed him. They were just happy to watch a monster eat several stores out of business for the day, and even if he seemed like a foreigner, that didn't matter in the face of the epic food conquest that he just managed.

"I have finished it all!" Naruto shouted to the crowd, both his fists raised into the air. "I am the boss of this mall, and a king's appetite is never satisfied! A great king is always hungry!" Naruto declared to the rest of the mall.

Truth: He was filled to the brim and beyond, even he didn't know where he put all the food.

"That was amazing!" Asia gushed as she looked over his belly. "Are you going to be okay?" Asia asked him with concern. Their table and many others were filled with the plates and trash from the orders that he had consumed.

Naruto grinned at her as the crowd dispersed.

"Stay here for just a moment."

With that he was gone.

'... He left the food court, I wonder what he is doing... I'm having so much fun. A lot of people were really interested in watching him eat.' Asia thought to herself as she was left alone with her thoughts. She didn't understand any of what people were saying as they were leaving, but entire groups of friends were laughing and giggling to each other over what they had witnessed.

Cold.

"Cold!?" Asia shouted in surprise when she felt something moist and cold touch her cheek, and she jerked around and saw Naruto standing behind her with two ice cream cones. Her eyes widened for a moment, and Naruto passed it to her with a forced neutral look.

"Here, we can finish with this and get back to looking for the church." Naruto was more awkward than before, having had a moment to think about the fun he was having. Asia was a really dangerous person to his ideals on women, the more time he spent with her, the more she proved everything he knew about women wrong.

Asia smiled at Naruto.

He just scratched his cheek.

"Consider it... an apology for taking so long to eat." Naruto told her, and she just giggled into her hand. Naruto blinked when he realized that what they had been doing so far might be something completely different than what they started out planning.

Was this turning into a date?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Okay, so maybe I should give everyone more time to get to 100 reviews.**  
**Lets try again!**  
**This time I will give 40 hours before I start writing the next chapter to be fair, and lets see about getting to those 100 good reviews in that amount of time!**

**Also, lets say that Naruto's Servants will each have different reactions to Asia.**  
**Only 2 of Naruto's Servants will have a positive reaction to her, have fun with that knowledge.**


	15. Chapter 15 No Words Needed to Heal

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Asia was having fun.

Of course, they were still lost and she was pretty sure that this was not a Church. They had climbed to the top of a hill, up a set of stairs, and had found a Japanese shrine. It was kept in rather great condition actually, and they saw a young couple walking back down the stairs towards the bottom after their own visit.

"Not... a Church technically." Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head in annoyance with his own mistake. He had seen a building, from a distance, at the top of the hill so he had thought that maybe the Church was located away from the town. Now that he knew devils resided in the town, it would only make sense for the only church in town to be located away from the town itself.

That, or on the outskirts of the town, away from the devils that called the place home.

"It's getting darker now." Asia noticed, since the sky had turned orange with the sun beginning to fall, and everything was bathed in a warm light because of it. It was going to get harder to find the church soon enough, and though her guide to Kuoh knew absolutely nothing about where he was taking her, she was still having quite a bit of fun being shown around. "Heh... heheh." Asia giggled when she saw his downtrodden look appear on his face, before he quickly replaced it.

He was a very emotional person, who seemed to be used to hiding his emotions.

"Yeah..."

"Don't get down, I really enjoyed the mall...and seeing all of those houses, and going by the school was nice to see! Excersize is also super important, and I got a good amount of walking down today!" Asia tried to cheer him up. Everything that she had seen of the town had been amazing in her eyes. The people, the buildings, the culture itself, had been so different to her. Even the way that houses were built were so different than the way they were down in European countries.

She would be even more lost in this city without Naruto's help, so she was thankfull that he had been willing to help her for this long.

"Well, lets keep looking... you don't have anywhere to stay, or enough money to stay at a hotel do you?" Naruto asked her with a slight flinch when she shook her head. They didn't have much of an option but to keep going on and looking for this building. Finding a single building in a large town was not an easy feat, not when neither of them had any clue where they were going.

Naruto only memorized the buildings that he would have to go to himself, which was the only reason he knew where the school, mall, and parks were. Any regular shops and other places were a complete mystery to him.

"Don't worry about me too much, I can figure something out." Asia didn't want to needlessly worry him. She was fine with finding a park bench and napping there until the sun rose and she could keep the search going. She was sure that the people she was suppose to be meeting would come and find her if she stayed out in the open enough anyway. She didn't want to force Naruto to keep going out of his way for her.

Naruto took her luggae handle from her, and he started to pull it down the stairs.

"He-hey!?"

"We are either going to find this church, or you are going to stay with me. Who knows what would happen to you on your own, in a foreign land." Naruto could quickly imagine many situations where Asia was raped, murdered, or taken advantage of by people who had ill intentions for her. It wasn't an uncommon thing for foreigners to be taken advantage of when they were alone, it happened to him when he was younger and he learned all of the tricks that were used when the bastards tried stuff.

He had been swindled out of his money too many times for him to not know what would happen to a beautiful girl like Asia, who didn't speak Japanese, if she was found at night all by herself.

"O-okay." Asia stuttered a little when she realized that with his other hand, Naruto had grabbed her hand firmly and refused to let go of it. She could here the firmness in his tone, and the way that there was no room for argument. He spoke with an absolute authority, and his words carried the weight of a blanket over her.

She had been worried about not finding a place to stay, obviously, and she herself had been scared of sleeping alone on a bench until somebody found her.

His words made her feel safe though, the finality in them that she was going to have a place to stay no matter the outcome of finding the church or not. The warmth and kindness in his tone was unmistakable, despite how rough the words he used were.

'A girl's hand is so soft, and small... her fingers are cool.' Naruto idly thought as he walked hand in hand with her. His nose was red and it spread to around his cheeks a little, but he didn't let go of her hand out of his own embarassment.

The way their fingers intertwined, and how their wrists touched gently. He could feel her heartbeat whenever their wrists made contact.

"Naruto?"

"... It's getting dark now, and it's dangerous to go down these stairs when it's dark. I'm a man right? I've got to protect you." Naruto didn't have a free hand to scratch his cheek, his usual awkward habit. Instead he quirked his jaw, and Asia just smiled and nodded her head in acceptance of his explanation.

That wasn't what she was going to ask.

'These are a man's hands... this is Naruto's hand, and it's big and strong... and warm. I didn't know that just holding somebodies hand could make me feel so safe.' Asia looked down at their hands touching so tenderly. She could feel the roughness of his hand, but despite how rough they were, the way he held onto her hand was both tight and tender. The tightness of his grip never once hurt her, but only applied a comforting pressure. He controlled his grip, a grip strength that could more than likely break her hand, so that she wouldn't feel even an ounce of pain.

The difference between a man and woman was this.

A man's strength to protect a woman.  
A woman's strength to support a man.

'I've got to do my part... I've got to show him that I appreciate him.' Asia thought as she tightened her grip on his hand. He paused in his walking for a second, and looked back at her with a surprised look. Just the act of tightening her grip on his hand showed her support and willingness to let him take the lead, and it showed her support for his choice.

No words were needed.

The actions both Naruto and Asia took were enough for each other, his actions to protect her and her actions to support him. They could just look into each other's eyes, a mere touch and glance were worth more than 10,000 words that either could say to the other. Both of them had eyes that could hide no feelings that had, and both were observant of people enough to be able to read eyes.

'... She's different, this girl _is different_...' Naruto wouldn't have been able to hear anything that Asia said to him anyway. His heart was beating in his ears so hard that he couldn't even hear the cicadas as they made their noises in the trees around them.

A grin started to slowly stretched out on Naruto's face, and he turned his head so that Asia couldn't see him. He couldn't hide this grin if he tried to, and he couldn't hide the watering of his eyes either. Asia was proving him wrong about women at every turn, the faith she placed in him was honest. Her eyes were nothing but warm, and her hands were comforting to him. She was so very different than what he had experienced before in his life, but this was what he had always wanted from a woman.

To prove him wrong.

He never wanted to give up the hope that there was a woman who could prove him wrong, and be a person that he could love. He hated himself for a long time for having this hope that there were people who wouldn't hurt him, and when he had been proved correct time and time againt that people were trash, he found 2 people in this world that he could trust, that trusted him.

Asia leaned into his arm, and pushed the side of her head up against his shoulder.

'I'm falling for him.' Asia admitted to herself instantly. This was everything she wanted from a friend and more. The way he made her heart beat faster just by touching her, and the happiness that each thing he did brought her. This was different than the adoration that people gave her when she was a Saint. The love she felt for the people she healed, she understood the feeling of love so well that she could tell when she was feeling a different love for somebody else.

She loved this kindred soul, who experienced the same pain as her.

He was a broken soul, who might have experienced even more pain than she had. When his hand held her own to protect her, she felt his weakness and his strength. His grip that protected her was a grip that was deperate for her support. It was a hand that had been hurt many times, and despite being afraid of reaching out, couldn't help but seek out another hand to hold.

'Issei Hyoudou, a friend I never thought I would make... and Asia Argento... the way my heart hurts for you is very pleasant.' Naruto thought as he wiped his tears away by leaning his head against his shoulder.

They got to the bottom of the stairs.

Asia didn't let go of Naruto's hand, despite there not being a reason for holding it anymore. She didn't stop leaning up against him either. Likewise, Naruto made no such move to let go of her hand either. Asia further held onto his arm with her other hand, bringing her even closer to him. She didn't want to lose the sense of touch, and neither did he. There was an unspoken agreement that neither of them were going to stop holding the other. Asia just gently squeezed his arm with her hand, and that was all that needed to be done between them.

Not a word needed to be said before them.

**-3 Hours Later-**

3 hours of silence, not a single word had been said between either of them during the entire time they continued to search for the church in the darkness. The entire time, they walked and walked, trying to find where Asia called home, but to no luck. The dark had fallen over them, to the point it was harder for either of them to make out which buildings could have been the church.

So, they were at his camp.

"... Sorry." The first word spoke in three hours was an apology from Naruto, and Asia just shook her head at him.

"You tried your hardest, I can't be mad. Anyway, I've never camped before, this will be a fun experience." Asia didn't have a malicious bone in her body though. She was only kind and accepting of the situation. She didn't hate him for his failure, and though the entire day she had just been happy to let him keep trying while offering her support. "I'll change into my pjs." Asia told Naruto as she took her luggage from him.

She needed to get her nighty out if she wanted to sleep properly after all, she walked to the other side of the tent where Naruto couldn't see her. Naruto walked towards the center of the camp and while he could hear Asia searching through her luggage, he got the fire started in only minutes.

The area of the camp was lit up by the flames.

Naruto could see Asia's shadow, and he looked towards the shadow against the trees with his curiousity peeked. His eyes widened when she started to strip, and the shadow started to give a more accurate line of her body. Her nun dress didn't do her body justice, and from her shadow he could see how small her waist was and just how wide her hips were compared to it. Neither too big or too small, and while her clothes made her breasts look small, she actually had decently sized breasts that were slightly more than a handful. He couldn't see such fine details such as nipples on a shadow, but he could see the entire shape of her body as she stripped naked behind the tent to change.

"EEEEK!"

Asia, in just her panties while covering her chest, came running out from behind the tent and towards Naruto with a fearful look on her face. Naruto eyes went straight to her white panties as he lept up to rush towards her, and help her.

"What's wro-" Naruto didn't need to finish his question, because a wild Boar came out from behind the tent. It was a male boar with large tusks, and was nearly as tall as Asia herself. If it stood up on it's hind legs, it would have been taller than either of them. Boars could be even more dangerous than bears when they got to a massive enough size. "-oh." Naruto stated as he stood in front of Asia.

The boar looked towards him, and started to snort and scuff it's hooves into the ground. It was preparing itself to charge down Naruto and Asia.

"What is that!?" Asia asked desperately, having never seen such a large hog looking animal in person before.

It started to charge towards them when she shouted, and Naruto leaned down and touched his fists to the ground. He slammed his shoulder under the boar's head, right into it's neck as it charged them. Wrapping his arms around it's neck, even his arms couldn't wrap all the way around it. He pushed with his legs and the boar was forced back as Naruto competed to see which of them could pack more weight behind their movement. He dug his heels into the ground with each step he took. When he lifted the boar onto it's hind legs, it wasn't able to get any force behind it, and it's weight was rendered useless to him.

'It's neck is thicker than a bear's neck, and these creatures have extremely sturdy necks simply because they kill using their heads as a weapon.' Naruto took one of his arms off of the creature, and he used his other arm to force it onto it's side. Naruto raised his elbow up, before he slammed it down with all of his strength behind the boar's front leg, where it connected to the torso.

*Crack*

Naruto splintered one of it's ribs, and he smacked the same spoke a second time and dug his elbow deeper. The boar gave a shudder, before it laid on the ground limp and unmoving, it's eyes closing.

"That..." Asia just watched Naruto take down a massive animal using nothing but brute force, and she had to be surprised. He didn't use even one weapon, or have one visible on his body.

"I'm going to protect you." Naruto stated, before he winced in pain and looked at his shoulder. There was a massive gash going a decent way starting at his shoulder, and down his back from where he sumo wrestled the boar onto it's hind legs. The entire back of his shirt was soaked with his own blood, the boar had injured him pretty good with it's tusk.

Asia saw his wince, and it brought her back to reality.

"You're hurt!"

"I'm fine, I've dealt with this before. I think you should..." Naruto glanced over her lack of most clothes, and he saw her nipples peeking out from behind her arms she used to cover them. They were the prettiest shape of pink he had ever seen before. You could say his favorite color was orange, sure, but right now he would more happily admit to being a fan of pink. "... get dressed, then you can-"

"It's not a big deal, let me heal you first." Asia blushed deep when she moved behind Naruto and raised her hands to his back. Her clothes didn't matter nearly as much as him being hurt protecting her. "... thank you." Asia told him, and he just smiled.

"Anytime."

"Please, don't hurt yourself for my sake."

"My body moves on it's own... you're worth protecting, so I don't see this injury as a big deal. Look on the bright side, you're safe and we have dinner. You're a danger magnet though, aren't you?" Naruto asked her with a wide smile. Just moments at the camp, and she already attracted a super dangerous animal to them. That was great luck for his stomach, but it was just further proof that he needed to protect her.

"W-w-what!? No, I mean, maybe... but-"

"It's cool, I attract misfortune too... it's what has made me into the person I am today." Naruto removed his shirt as Asia got to a part of the wound that was hidden behind it. His entire back was covered in his own blood, he was going to need to bath in a nearby water source if he was going to want to be clean before school tomorrow. 'Ah... I better skip school to make sure that Asia can get to the Church.' Naruto thought, realizing that it was dangerous to leave Asia alone while he went to school.

Not like he was smart enough to do good in school even if he showed up anyway, why the school even accepted a failure like him was an unknown.

Asia just smiled at his words, and nodded her head.

She wouldn't argue.

That night, Naruto didn't summon a Servant.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**We got about halfway to the goal this time, and with each passing chapter we get closer and closer to seeing which Servant Naruto will summon by his own free will.**  
**We are getting closer and closer to that 10K chapter as well, so lets keep working at it.**


	16. Chapter 16 You Have My-

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

It was daytime.

No, it was nighttime, or it should be nighttime since Naruto did not remember going to waking from his sleep, or falling asleep for that matter. Nobody really remembered the act of falling asleep, but you would always know when you were waking up. He didn't feel like he was dreaming either, or at least he had never had such a vivid dream that he felt like he was standing somewhere so solidly.

It was beautiful.

He couldn't smell the scent of death or decay, the world itself seemed to be only filled with a never-ending sense of life. He felt strong, and at home in this place. Naruto had never once in his life felt as if he belonged more than he did here and now. The gentle, strong sunshine that shone against his skin felt like spring, but it had the smell of summer to the air. He couldn't see, in any direction no matter how far he looked, any signs of human life or civilization.

*Crunch*

That was wrong, he could see a person walking.

She was a beauty, but she was androgynous in appearance, with blond hair flecked in gold as if it were covered in gold dust. Her hair was kept tightly in a braided bun behind her head, with only a single hair standing up in the front of her head out of place. Her face was hard for him to see clearly, it was like he had a mental block that just prevented him from seeing her face, but she had green eyes.

"I see... if you've come here, the it seems your heart is at peace. Uzumaki Naruto, Son of Maelstroms, care to sit down and speak for a bit?"

Her words were _soothing_.

The way she spoke was formal, and he always hated when people talked that way. Yet, for some reason this woman speaking to him, the very act of _this_ person speaking to him put his heart at such deep ease. The land that surrounded them put his body and mind at ease, but this woman put his heart at ease with the mere action of speaking to him. She walked away from him towards a small lake, and around the lake several ethereal fairies seemed to just float around. They spoke words he didn't understand.

No, he understood them.

_"It comes home."_  
_"Our Mix-Blooded Kin has returned."_

"Okay..." Naruto followed the woman, and as she sat down and let her feet soak in the water of the lake, she gestured next to herself. He sat down next to her, and he narrowed his eyes to try and see her face.

He couldn't recognize her face.

She reached out and touched his cheeks.

"... A shame, all I could ever give you was your name, and these scars on your cheeks." She spoke with gentleness and shame in her voice. Her fingers gently touched the grooves in his face that were impossible for a normal person to tell the differences in skin quality. The scars on his cheeks had been a part of him his entire life, they were in all pictures of him that existed. His baby pictures had them.

Naruto felt no anger.

He felt no happiness either.

"What?" Naruto asked, since he felt like he heard something that should make him feel emotion, but he didn't know _what_ emotion he should feel. He was so disconnected from his emotions, and felt almost nothing but peace of heart and mind at the moment. "My name and scars?" Naruto reached up and touched his own cheek when the woman stopped touching his face.

He couldn't see her facial features, but she put her hand up against her mouth, and hummed in thought.

"You can't see my face right now... can you?"

"No... I can't." Naruto couldn't help but mistake the sadness and sorrow in her voice when she asked him that question. It seemed like the very act of her asking the question was enough to cause her emotional pain, and she gripped her fist for a moment, before she relaxed it. "... You gave me my name... are you my mother?" Naruto asked the woman.

"I am not your mother, but I was quite close to her, and we do share a bond. I've always wanted to speak with you, but with your mother's death... I was unable to stay in the living realm much longer... nor could stand the thought of never seeing you grow up. It's quite complicated to explain actually... but this land has a deep connection to the Uzumaki... funny that I too hold a connection to this land." The woman spoke as she gazed upwards at the sky. She reached out and grabbed the top of Naruto's hand.

He felt no desire to pull away from her, and he felt no distrust towards even a single word that she said either.

"This isn't a dream... is this place real?" Naruto asked, since he had no clue what to think right now.

His mind was _hazy._

"Well, this is a dream, but this is also very real as well. At least, this is real for me and you... this is a land that no beast with wisdom may ever enter. Very few exceptions to this rule exist. Those who... well, you have a very deep connection to this land's magic. You could say, you exist, therefor, this place gifts you love." The woman spoke with a feeling of confusion at her own words, as if she spoke from the heart and not from any learned knowledge. She knew the right answer, without any telling her.

This land was a mystery.

"So... I came from here?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

Not a bad place to come from.

"This is a land without death, a land of life eternal, not unlike the Lord's Heaven. The dead have life, and the living can't ever die. I died many years ago, but right now I feel warmth in my veins... and you, who have never died, are here with me. You both came from here, are still here, and don't come from here." The woman spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't make sense... that's a contradiction."

"Yes, like a clan of brute savages who are the most loving, intelligent people alive. Those who are ruled by their emotions, but have control over their hearts. This land has such strong magical power, that any human, and even supernatural creatures, would burst into flames from the inside out just by breathing here... so why are we able to breath here?" The woman asked Naruto the complicated question.

"... I'm a contradiction... I come from here, am still here, and didn't come from here... I've always existed here, but I've never existed here." Naruto felt his heart's answer and just spoke it. He had the knowledge, but he didn't know where the knowledge came from.

It just felt like the right answer.

"This land's existance grants the Uzumaki immense magical power, but that magical power is incompatable with the world so the Uzumaki can not use their magical abilities themselves." The woman finally knew the answer to why it was impossible for an Uzumaki to use magical abilities themselves.

All Uzumaki drew their power from this place.

They were constantly being fed power from this place, a place of such great magic that lesser beings were unable to even exist here without having their existence wiped from all of existence itself. She finally, after wondering how Kushina was able to summon multiple servants when somebody like Azazel could never even summon one of them, was able to exist yet could never use her magic.

The world was soaked in hate and darkness.  
This world was soaked in love and light.

The magic of this world was rejected by the other side, so those with it's magical powers needed to have a medium to transform and use the magic differently.

The clan of spirals, living contradictions who came out of nowhere, existed through out all of history, but never existed at all in history, were part of this place, and this place was part of them.

"So... who are you to me?" Naruto didn't know why, but as she spoke, he actually understood how much he understood, and how little he understood. He would never be able to put what he understood into words. He wanted to know what he didn't understand though, and that was why this woman's warmth and voice gave him such comfort.

"Arthur... Artoria as well you could say. I was known by another name as well, but that's a name I only went by when I was connected to your mother, when she was my Master. It's a title that you will grant to the one who you summon." Artoria spoke, and the second he got her name from her, Naruto could see her face.

His body was finally able to recognize her face for what it was, and his hands touched his own cheek bones and chin.

"Your face... I recognize it."

"While you inherited your mother's face, you inherited my colors it seems. Sorry, I really wish you could have gotten your mother's beautiful hair and skin... I don't know where your blue eyes came from though." Artoria spoke as she reached out again, and her thumb touched under his eye as her fingers ran across his hair gently. The last time she had seen him was when he was a newborn, and she couldn't really tell what all he would inherit from her.

Naruto's lip trembled.

No sadness or anger, nothing but a pure joy filled his heart as he locked eyes with a somebody who, despite being a woman, was still just as great a part of his birth as his mother had been. Naruto just reached up and grabbed her hand from his face, and looked down at it. He wasn't capable of feeling anything other than joy and calm, even if he wanted to feel something.

"You're... I have so many questions."

"Hopefully, you will have time one day to ask them. Naruto, please just let me gaze at your face for awhile. There are many things I want to tell you... and I don't know where to start. Please allow this selfish desire of mine... you're grown so much, it's hard to believe." Artoria wasn't like Naruto who wasn't capable of feeling sadness or anger in this place. Emotions flooded her, and she could only savor this feeling of her son returning to her, for however briefly it was.

She just wanted to touch him, and hold him.

She didn't want to let go of him, because this was her son. This was a boy that carried her will, her soul, and her hopes for the future. He was so special and unique to her, and she had so little time with him. His eyes were so blue, and they showed her his soul to such a horrifying degree.

"You've been hurt so badly... but you still possess the quality to become King. You've never had anyone, yet you were still such a good person at heart. I am so... so proud of you that no amount of praise could ever be enough to describe to you my feelings accurately." Artoria spoke to Naruto.

...

"I won't remember any of this... I can't keep my memories of this place, can I?" Naruto spoke with his joy fading as his body started to gain a light glow to it.

Artoria didn't know the answer, but if Naruto was saying it, then she had to believe in his instincts and that it was true.

"No... I don't believe you can."

"Then tell me... just say the words that I want to hear. I might not remember them, but I still want to hear them." Naruto's entire lower body was gone, and his upper body was half gone as well. Naruto looked Artoria in the eyes, and she nodded her head with a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Son of Maelstroms... I, Artoria Pendragon your Father, love you. Hopefully, one day we can be reunited in some way... and when you die, you will come back here to me... and by that time I will have found your mother... oh... you need a gift after all these years, don't you-"

Naruto woke up.

Asia was next to him, still asleep with her arms cuddling up against him, using his arm as a pillow. Naruto reached up, and he touched his cheeks. They were wet with tears that he didn't remember shedding, over a dream that he didn't remember having. Naruto felt like a small weight in his heart was gone though, even though he didn't know what that weight was.

Stronger than ever before, he wished he could meet his Father.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Welcome to perhaps the most important Sub-plot I will be including in this story.  
I wonder if anyone can figure out the importance of this.  
No 10K this chapter, but we didn't get the 10K right away in Reluctant Hero or Quirky Villain either, it took a couple of chapters there too.**_


	17. Chapter 17 A Toad Sage Appears

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Well... we finally got directions to the church."

"Yes... we did." Asia responded to him with slightly red cheeks. She had woken up in quite the embarassing position, sleeping cuddled up to him while she drooled all over his chest and arm, hugging him for warmth in the chilled night. Despite it being a little cool at night, she had a great night's sleep. "... Last night was... an experience. I didn't know you could cook." Asia had never had wild boar before, but it had been delicious.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

He felt different, very different than he did when he went to bed. For starters, he woke up feeling like he had forgotten something amazing and important to him. He was less angry on the inside for some reason as well. The anger inside of him was still there, but it was pushed down deeper than it was before so that he didn't have many of his usual stray thoughts of the angry variety.

"It was just meat, a man needs to be able to cook meat. Did I do anything to you last night when I was asleep, or say anything in my sleep?" Naruto asked Asia with a glance towards her. With them on the right track towards the church, it would be an hour or two of walking before they got there. Sure they could take a bus no problem, but neither of them really wanted to do that.

He felt like last night was super important to him.

"... No, you didn't say anything..." Asia couldn't admit to what she had heard him cry last night. His face had gone through a lot of emotions, but what woke her up were the soft cries he made in his sleep. She had cuddled him to try and comfort him, but his emotions in his sleep had been all over the place. He spoke soft and gentle words in his sleep, but very few of them were in any language she understood.

She did understand the English word for Father though.

He dreamed of his father apparently.

"Ah, good... good." Naruto was glad that he didn't say anything, since he didn't remember his dream. Only the emotions he felt when he woke up from the dream.

There was an _uncomfortable_ silence this time.

"So... you live in a tent, why don't... do you have a family?" Asia felt bad asking this question at all, since she understood what it was like to not have family. Naruto lived on his own in a tent in the park, so it was hard to make any guess about his family that didn't come to the conclusion that he was an orphan like her. "I'm sorry if that's too personal, forget I asked-"

"-They died when I was born, the entire Uzumaki family as a whole was slaughtered. I've never had a family for as long as I can remember... but it's not so bad honestly. I mean, I'm happy and healthy... so I'm sure my parents would be happy with that." Naruto grumbled low enough for her to hear, but the discomfort in his voice meant that he didn't like what he was talking about. He was just talking about it because she was the one who asked him.

Asia nodded quickly.

Too quickly.

"Yes, I understand, when I was a baby I was left with the Church... I became a Saint really young when I activated my Sacred Gear! I understand what it's like to be surrounded by those who adore you, but no have the love of a family." Asia couldn't see Naruto as anything but a great guy. It would make sense for people to love and adore him, the crowd of people paying for his food at the mall was proof of that.

Naruto didn't say anything to correct her.

There was no need to make her feel bad over getting that wrong, or guilting her into feeling pity for him over something so small. In all honestly, while he was infamous among regular people, among horrible people he was quite adored for his power.

"Na-Naruto!"

"Hm? Issei?" Naruto asked when he heard a familiar voice scream out for him. He saw Issei, running and sweating towards him in his school uniform. He looked flustered and freaked out by something, and standing next to Issei was the white haired girl from his class, Koneko Toujou.

She wasn't sweating, and while her face was slightly passive, she seemed a little worked up too.

"Uzumaki, trouble."

"Eh?" Naruto and Asia, in unison, asked as the sad mood they were in was ruined. Issei looked at Asia for a moment, glanced down at her clothes, focused on her boobs, before he slapped his cheeks and looked back to Naruto.

**-At the School-**

"So, who is the man who currently has a gun to my head?" Rias asked as she stood at the front of the school, with a man standing behind her holding a rather large gun right to the back of her head. Kind of embarassing that a person had got the drop on her, but sadly even a Devil like her couldn't survive having their head blown off by a weapon. While there were Devils with high durability to survive getting shot, she was not one of the ones who could take it to the head.

The man was quite tall.

A black suit, very professional looking, with peach skin and long spiky blond hair.

"I hold nothing against you personally, my Boss had his son beaten and robbed by a student of the school, so I'm just following orders. I won't shoot anyone, so long as nobody makes a move." The man's voice was quite kind and sorry for his own actions. He had his other gun trained on another club president, there were many men in suits who who had each of the club presidents of the school on their knees.

Many were in _tears_ and quietly pleading for themselves not to be shot in the head.

"Ah, so revenge against Naruto." Rias calmly analyzed, since she remembered Naruto taking down some thugs at the school. They lost their money to Naruto as punishment for attempting to pick a fight with him. All the school club's had been forced to send their club members out across the city to try and find Naruto, and while no doubt some would use this as a chance to escape, she knew that her own Peerage would find Naruto.

That, or Sona's peerage would find Naruto.

She was just standing silently as she had as a knife touching her neck, arms crossed much like herself as she analyzed the situation.

'Good, with this I can more accurately judge Naruto.' Sona could use this situation to her advantage.

Rias could practically hear her thoughts without needing to.

"Honestly, the boy is being really stubborn, he was just like his mother that way."

"Oh?" Rias was interested as she looked at the man behind her without moving too much, and she saw a melancholic look to his eyes. This man with kind eyes, he was quite a person of interest if he knew who Naruto's mother was. "Do tell more about her, Naruto's quite the talk of the school right now."

"She had hair like blood, and eyes that could stare right into your soul. If I had to label her, I would saw that she was passion incarnate. She never went anywhere without her personal guard, a young person in a black suit... either a very beautiful man, or quite the handsome woman." The man fondly remembered Kushina.

Rias touched her own hair, she didn't know that she shared the same hair color as Naruto's mother. That was quite interesting, she never asked too much about the Uzumaki, or rather their red hair was never the focus of the conversation. If she had heard that Uzumaki were redheads, her brain might have just forgotten due to the information not being important.

"Nobody at this school is going to get hurt, correct?"

"So long as Naruto shows up, nobody but him will get hurt." The man was happy to confirm for her. Confirmation meant willing obedience, and willing obedience meant that he would not need to take her life right now. "We're professionals, the boss just wants Naruto's head for humiliating his son."

Rias felt like this situation was quite exciting, all things considered, since this was the genuine Yakuza that she was dealing with right now. That was as Japanese as it got, dealing with such a high level group of thugs and thieves. These were the lowest of the Japanese low, the honorable among thieves.

"So, how did you know his mother?" Rias asked politely.

Just to pass the time at this point.

"I was eating at a ramen stall, when I saw a beautiful woman enter with her guard and sit down. I was instantly attracted to her hair... but I was young and stupid, so I challenged her guard to a fight to take her. I was new in the business, and didn't know how to judge a person's aura very well-"

"Hey, Yakuza bitches!"

"It would seem my club was able to come back successful." Rias saw Koneko and Issei with Naruto, and some nun(?) running through the school gates. "A nun? Why is Naruto with a nun?" Rias asked, since that made no sense to her at all. The girl seemed quite worried about something, and now that she looked at her, Rias felt something was off about her as well. She made eye contact with Koneko, who nodded her head in confirmation.

The nun had a Sacred Gear, good to know.

"Oh wow... he's got his mother's face, but it's mixed together with... his mother's guard's features... where do those eyes come from though? Oh... he is _pissed_." The man judged the size and strength of Naruto's fighting spirit, and it was in no way something to be underestimated. He let go of Rias, and he looked at his men, some of who were shrinking back slightly under the dominating aura of the teen walking towards them.

Naruto was visibly pissed off.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I applaud your courage and honor for coming to school to face us. All the students are unharmed, and we will not harm a single student if you comply."

"Give me your name." Naruto made a calm demand, contrary to his appearance his voice was very even.

One of his men jumped the gun.

*BANG*

"RAH!" He gave a battle cry as he shot a round into Naruto's arm, before he drew his sword and started to run towards Naruto. He was the first affected by Naruto's aura, and attacked in a panic when he realized the danger that allowing Naruto time to think was to them.

"Oh shit!?" Issei saw Naruto take a bullet to the arm, but Naruto just punched the guy in the face the moment that he got within striking range. "UH!?" Issei felt a pang of emotion in his left hand. He groaned and looked at Naruto, feeling something ominous about him for a moment.

_~Well, well, well... this is quite the interesting friend you've made partner, it seems that bastard Merlin managed something quite unique after all. To think the dickwizard who stole from me and the white one, produced something.~_

"Huh?" Issei was confused. "Dickwizard?" Issei didn't know where that voice came from, but he was pretty sure that he had never heard of a wizard who dealt with dicks before.

Naruto was nearly done already.

Only the calmest of the men, who was standing behind Rias, was left of the Yakuza. Naruto stomped on a man's thigh, and shattered it with the heel of his foot with no mercy. He shouted in pain before quickly blacking out due to the sheer agony of his femur being broken.

"_Give me your name._"

"Minato Namikaze, disciple of the Great Sage of the Toad Mountain. I'm 38 years old, single, and while I'm with the Yakuza I do my best to live a peaceful life and hurt as few as I can. My hobbies are cooking, cleaning, and studying martial arts under my Master. I hold no personal grudge against you, but due to orders I need to eliminate you." Minato stepped forward and rolled his sleeves up. His eyes turned yellow and he gained bar pupils, with red rings around his eyes as he looked towards Naruto.

As soon as his eyes changed, he put sunglasses over his eyes so that nobody could see the change.

Koneko froze.

**-Inside of Minato's Mind's Eye-**

"This... is quite the overwhelming aura... this boy has everything his mother had and more." Minato thought as he looked at Naruto's aura.

He stared at something massive and overwhelming.

"... and what do we have here, an intruder in Mommy's private space."

"To think that my allied partner is fighting such a rude opponent, what curse would you like inflicted upon you?"

"You think to invade the personal space of MY partner, the next ruler of Japan! The ARROGANCE!"

"RAH!"

"Leave this place, my Master is not something a simple person like you should view."

"You view my Master like this, your death will be a cruel one."

"Please leave."

"_Leave._"

**-Outside of Minato's Mind's Eye-**

"... I see, so... this situation _is_ similar." Minato dropped using Senjutsu, and he pulled his phone out. This was the same situation as when he looked at the aura of Kushina when he proposed his love to her, and she rejected him in favor of staying with her harem instead. He didn't wish to join a harem, so he stayed single and just kept his love for her to himself after that.

The phone was answered.

"Yes Boss, no the elimination can't proceed... yes... yes... no, the boy is too dangerous. This is a Code: UK... I know that code hasn't been used in over 15 years, but this is the exact same situation as with _her_. It would seem your son lied about how he was humiliated then... yes, I will accept punishment for failing your orders. I understand, thank you for understanding as well." Minato hung up his phone with a nod of his head. Everything was sorted out, and after seeing Naruto's aura with Senjutsu, he understood the situation far more than he would ever need to explain to his boss.

Could he defeat Naruto?

Yes, of course, but he didn't want to. To defeat a true inheritor before he bloomed into his full power, to take down a prince before he could become king, it was shameful. Not to mention, he wanted to see how far this boy would go. The quality of the ones who served him was quite amazing, quite like Kushina's personal guard and harem, and in some ways surpassing the guard that she had.

"You think I will let you _leave_?" Naruto asked when Minato walked right passed him.

"We can fight later, but for now I wish to see how strong you become." Minato just smiled at Naruto as he put his sunglasses in his pocket. He could hardly wait for the day that Naruto came into his own as a man.

It would be a great battle for sure.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Join Me

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Wow... this tea was awesome, thanks Asia... see you later, feel free to come by anytime you want." Naruto spoke as he got up, and picked up his bag. He had successfully escorted Asia to the church, after failing for more than a day, he had fulfilled his promise to her and gotten her to where she wanted to be.

Asia was sad.

He could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to say goodbye to him, the time they spent together had honestly seemed to be the best of her life. Naruto looked into her eyes, and he nodded silently to her. The words he had said out loud didn't mean anything, instead he conveyed his feelings with his eyes.

'_My time with you had been the best in my life._'

His eyes spoke that message to her, and her eyes were filled with joy when she saw the conveyed message in them. Her eyes teared up, and she silently wiped away her tears at having to say goodbye to him. They lived in the same city now, she could really go see him whenever she wanted to.

"... Whenever I want?" Asia didn't just want to see it in his eyes.

She _wanted_ to hear it more than she wanted to hear anything in her life. If she was allowed to be selfish, this would be one of the selfish things that she wanted. To make Naruto say the words that she needed to hear.

"Whenever you want, I love talking with you, and being around you. I'll let you get to your people though, since you must have some church stuff to do." Naruto looked around and he could see some women and men waiting for them to finish. The men, for the most part, wore priest clothing while the women were wearing... a goth loli outfit and a trenchcoat, with a man wearing a trenchcoat as well.

"Thank you for taking care of Asia for us, we have a very important ritual to accept her into the church tonight after all."

"... It's not a problem Raynare..." Naruto stated as he looked at the person who had greeted the two of them when they got to the church. She gave him a rather creepy feeling, but then again he got the same feeling from most women. He didn't like the word ritual, and Asia seemed a little surprised about a ritual as well. "You people better take care of Asia, because if you don't... I'll _take care_ of all of you." Naruto laid his not-very-subtle threat down on the table.

With that, Naruto stood up while Raynare smiled at him and put a hand on Asia's shoulder, and Naruto left the church.

**-2 Hours Later-**

"Hey Naruto... so, I know this is a bit of a surprise-"

"-but you brought some friends with you?" Naruto asked as he arrived at his camp, and saw a group of people sitting there waiting for him. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto, and his classmate Koneko Toujou. Every person was famous at the school for something or another, and he had no interest in getting to know either Rias or Akeno.

Looking at their seductive bodies was enough to make him distrust them, and their eyes didn't hold the same purity that Asia's held. These were women that he felt suspicion towards still, because he knew their type. He wasn't sure what to make of Koneko because she stayed out of the spotlight for the most part, and her face was harder to read.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto." Rias stood up and greeted him.

Issei showed them where Naruto set his camp up.

"The pleasure must all be yours, because it's not a pleasure for me to meet you." Naruto informed her with a glare at her. She just smiled in response to the glare, and Naruto looked at Issei with narrowed eyes. "... how much about me did you tell them?" Naruto questioned them, since none of them seemed surprised that he lived in the park in a tent. That or they had been at his home for awhile while he was out.

"Just that you killed a bear, nothing else! Buchou wants to ask you something important though, so I brought them here! I don't know what it is!" Issei very quickly defended himself, and kind of threw Rias under the proverbial bus. He didn't mean to, but the way that Naruto's eyes turned to stare into her soul meant that he didn't take her wanting anything from him very well.

The atmosphere was tense.

"Yes, I just want to start by congratulating you on what you did at school today. Your actions were heroic and brave, how is your arm?" Rias asked him, since he had been shot in the arm. That had to hurt, and she could have it healed with a little difficulty. Naruto looked at her, before he rolled his sleeve up and showed his healed arm.

Asia healed it for him on the way to the church after he left the school, so he had no reason to respond to her words on his injury.

"Buchou, maybe a more direct approach would be appropriate." Koneko stated, since from her limited amount of time following Naruto at school and watching him during class, she could tell what kind of guy he was. He was a good man, but he never talked to any of the female classmates if he could help it. When they praised him, he looked annoyed, and when they seemed afraid of him, he was even more annoyed by them. "It might be better for Kiba or Issei to explain." Koneko added as she looked at the two male devils.

"No, as the King it should-"

"You, a King? Don't make me laugh, you clearly lack the capacity of a King." Naruto stated to Rias with a harsh glare into her eyes. Her eyes were quite kind, but kindness was not the only thing that a King required. He didn't need to explain to Rias what she lacked, because if she didn't figure out what she lacked then she would never gain it.

"She lacks the capacity... you haven't ever talked to her, and you're being so disrespectful to her. I think you should say that again after getting to know her." Kiba rejected Naruto's rejection of Rias with some disdain for Naruto's words. Naruto looked at Kiba, and he saw the boy carried himself with the air of a warrior. "... she lacks the capacity of a King, but you're a _fine_ Knight. Ironclad resolve, devotion, drive, a _desire_ for something greater than yourself lies in your eyes. You hold an intense drive for justice, and an equally intense hatred." Naruto complimented Kiba as he sat down across from Kiba and stared into his eyes.

In that moment of anger that Kiba showed Naruto in defense of Rias, he had been able to see quite a bit in his eyes.

"... You're correct, I am a proud Knight of my _King_, a King I serve with no reservations." Kiba still took Naruto's slight against Rias to heart. He wasn't happy to get complimented by Naruto, but he did have a question. "Wait... you know I'm a Knight?" Kiba asked with surprise.

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What? Of course not, I just told you the title I thought was fitting for you. Still, if a fine guy like this is defending you so strongly, either you saved his life and he feels eternally grateful to you, or you're truly a King that inspires the loyalty of those who _follow_ you." Naruto turned to face Akeno when she flinched at the same time as Kiba flinched, since it would seem that he nailed the nail on the head with that statement. Even Issei flinched at the statement, since it would seem that his life had been saved as well.

Only Koneko did not flinch, and he took note of that.

"Will you listen to me if I talk, and stop talking that way to my group?" Rias asked Naruto calmly, not liking the way he was talking to her servants. There was a thinly veiled anger in her voice, and Naruto grinned at her eyes.

Naruto liked those eyes more, those were eyes that conveyed the emotions that she was concealing, meaning that they were far more honest.

"Answer this first." Naruto started off, not giving her a chance to refuse before he started to speak again. "Why should I listen to you?" Naruto asked her a rather simple question, he wasn't one for complicated questions after all.

Rias tried to analyze his words.

"Because her tits are awesome-sauce incarnate."

"I'm an ass man Issei, so if I was going to listen to anyone it would be the only girl here that actually has a toned body." Naruto gestured to Koneko, who actually did have muscle tone on her body. Rias and Akeno were both sexy, and had thin waists, but they didn't have the same kind of muscle tone that Koneko had. While the petite girl lacked a size pack, she also lacked the same kind of fats on her body that Rias and Akeno had (not simply talking about boobs and ass). She had a muscle quality that made her body look far healthier than either of the large breasted girls.

"Pervert."

"Oh, don't get me wrong I have _no interest_ in you Koneko, but to me you are far more attractive than either of these two. You clearly train your body, and have a clear goal you're working towards. You're a 9 out of 10, while these two are barely worth a 6 or 7." Naruto explained as he judged them as harshly as he could. He stared right into Rias' eyes when he said that, and he clicked his teeth in annoyance.

He was being honest, but he was purposely being as rude as he could to make them leave him alone. By playing the part of the asshole, he could hopefully prevent them from trying to keep coming by to talk.

"Well, quite rude, isn't it Koneko?" Akeno asked the younger girl, who was just looking at Naruto with confused eyes.

'... He think's I'm hotter than Rias or Akeno... because I train my body, or is it because I have a goal?' Koneko was _honestly_ flattered by the way he spoke of her attractiveness in such a neutral tone. He clearly, clearly, _so very clearly_, didn't like admitting it and he didn't seem to have any feelings for her either. They had never really spoken in class, and he didn't try to talk to any of the girls when he didn't have to.

She didn't know if he was a pervert or not, and that was confusing.

"So, you will listen?"

"Fine, I'll listen to you!" Naruto stated as he stare down Rias.

"I want you to become a Devil in my Peerage, I want you to become my Rook." Rias stated simply, but she would be more than glad to explain everything to him if he asked. No doubt he would ask after all. She just gave him quite the offer, and most would have questions about it.

"No."

"No... just no? No questions?" Rias asked him. His answer was quite and very clear, he didn't want to join her peerage. It seemed his quickness to answer shocked the rest of her peerage as well.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Explain to me why I would want to be in this peerage of yours, or become your devil?" Naruto asked her in response.

Rias thought on it.

"Well, you lack a family. We of the Gremory clan treat our servants as if they were our family, so by accepting you would have affection and family. You would also have protection, and would get stronger since you attract trouble. Ask everyone here what it is like being in my Peerage." Rias gestured to her peerage that was present. She wanted to explain this the best that she could.

"Rias saved me, and gave me a reason to live. She's extremely kind and loving, like a big sister, and I know I can count on her." Kiba was the first and fastest to step forward. He had a point to prove to Naruto, and he made sure that their blue eyes connected when he spoke.

Akeno went next.

"She loves me dearly, and I love her as well. I might be her servant, but no matter how many times she has called me one, she has never made me _feel_ like a servant before. I've always felt like she was a sister to me." Akeno admitted her true feelings, but instead of looking at Naruto, she looked at Rias instead. She smiled genuinely at the girl, who smiled back at her, before she looked at Naruto.

"She's got GREAT tits... but she's also really kind and understanding, and she supports my dream of being a Harem King... even if she knows it is stupid." Issei admitted as well, and his stupid reason to start with, even he gave quite a heartfelt reason for being happy in her peerage.

Naruto stared at Koneko.

"I'm happy here."

"Now tell me Rias, what do _you_ gain from this? Why do you _want_ me?" Naruto asked her with narrowed eyes, since he had the honest answers from her peerage. He could judge half of her character from this, but he needed to hear her answer to judge the rest of it.

Rias got comfortable.

"I have 3 reasons actually."

"Explain then." Naruto offered her the chance.

"The first, is my own selfish reason. You have a Sacred Gear, and a lot of potential, this is the only reason that can be called a selfish one. You're aware of Asia and Issei's Sacred Gears, and Kiba has one as well... I have experience with helping those with Sacred Gears as well, you would do well with me." Rias flinched when she saw his eyes harden, and he looked at her with stone cold blue eyes filled with nothing but disdain for that answer. "... You're not going to lash out at that answer?" Rias questioned.

She could see how much he wanted to snap at her.

"Continue, you said that is your selfish reason... if that was your only reason, I would punch you right now. Let me hear your other two reasons, the ones that armed selfish." Naruto gripped his fists together as he heard perhaps the very worst answer. It took all his mental strength not to lash out at Rias and remain calm.

Bitch wanted his power, like all the other thots in his life.

"You're aware of the Uzumaki Slaughter... well, while my family had nothing to do with it. It was a _rogue faction_ of devils who slaughtered your family. Even though I can never replace the family you lost, I wish to make ammends for my species-"

*CRUNCH*

Naruto's fist sank into the bark of a tree, and his eyes were filled with anger at her statement.

"_Continue_... are any of these _rogue_ devils alive?" Naruto asked Rias with narrowed eyes.

"Most were killed, but those who surrendered are having lifetime sentences. I wish to make ammends for what my species did, and give you a loving family." Rias explained, but her words carried more weight than she realized.

Koneko looked at Naruto with _understanding_ in her eyes.

She understood what he might be feeling, she herself was a member of an extremely rare race of yokai. When her sister had gone crazy and murdered people, she had been sentenced to execution for her sister's crimes, to prevent her from following the same path. She hated devils for awhile, but only those who approved her execution.

"... If you didn't do anything wrong, why are _you_ apologizing? The ones who should be apologizing are the ones who did it... the _guilt_ you feel is weak, worthless, and belittles me... do you really think I'm going to hate your entire species for the actions of a few?" Naruto questioned her with more anger in his tone than before. He wasn't angry that her species did something horrible, and he wasn't going to blame her entire species for what some did. That was needless hatred that wouldn't do him any good. "... Do you think that you are so much better than me, that I'm something to be pitied?"

"Dude, I don't think she pities you because she thinks she is better than you-"

"No, but that is always what it means... _oh, look at this poor boy, I better show him how much I pity the life he has lived_... well guess what, Rias Gremory, I hold no love for my clan. I've never met another Uzumaki in my life, and I have no emotional attachment to them, so you have no reason to pity me!" Naruto couldn't stand being looked down on. "I'm strong, I'm amazing, I'm awesome! My suffering has made me into the man I am today!" Naruto told her loudly, and proudly.

Rias was stunned, but she still nodded calmly on the outside.

"... My third reason is simple, you have a lot of drive, and a powerful goal you're working for. I think I can help you achieve your goal. I believe that you would be happy in my peerage." Rias stated her final reason.

She waited for Naruto to explode in anger.

...

"You're not going to get unreasonably angry at her third reason?" Issei whispered to Naruto, since the first two reasons had been pretty straightforward and decent.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, if anything, that is the only good reason you've give me. It means you recognize my strength, and you see the drive I have towards my dreams. More than anything, that reason is one that shows me the respect I deserve as a person." Naruto would admit when he was wrong or when a valid reason was brought up. He just didn't like the first two reasons that Rias had given him.

Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll accept your answer then. The offer will always be open though, and if there is anything you want in exchange for becoming my Rook, I'll pay the price. Lets go everyone, we're done here." Rias would admit when she lost. She wasn't going to try for Naruto anymore now that he had given her answer. She started to walk away, but she paused and looked at Naruto. "I do mean it, this offer will always be open as long as I have my Rook piece. When you are in your darkest hour, just know I can be here to help you." Rias stated to him.

"... She's my King, she is worthy of the title." Kiba was still focused on that, but he showed no hatred for Naruto holding that opinion either.

Akeno was silent, and said nothing to Naruto as she walked off after Rias.

"... See you in class." Koneko stated to him simply.

Issei just kept sitting down and grinned.

"Well, I've got nothing important to do, so I'm down for some camping tonight." Issei just wanted to hang out with Naruto some more on more friendly terms. He was happy to stay and talk with Naruto about the finer things in life. "By the way, I totally disagree, Rias and Akeno are total 10s... and Koneko is an 8 for sure. All of them are high quality babes." Issei whispered to Naruto low enough so that nobody but Naruto would hear, as the others walked away from the area.

Naruto just snorted.

"Sorry, but just one look at them and you can tell they are naturally sexy. Their sex appeal took no effort, while Koneko had to work hard to get her toned body where it is at. That shows inner determination, and it's a lot more impressive than a girl who was born hot." Naruto just had different values than Issei did. Sexy boobs were something granted by genetics and nature, not something that took any real active work.

A toned body and a hot ass were something that you could attain through hard work and determination, and those were traits he valued.

"So... what would you rank Asia then?" Issei asked with more confidence when the others were completely gone.

...

"Hot body or not, I will always rank Asia a 10... she makes my heart beat faster, just by looking into my eyes." Naruto whispered, not to Issei at all, but to himself.

Not even a night away from Asia, and he already missed her.

What was wrong with him?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**This chapter was a bit longer than usual, but it COULD have been 10K.  
Lets see about making the next chapter 10K by getting those 100 good reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19 Warrior King vs Little Kitten

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'I'm hotter than Rias and Akeno?'

That thought was still in Koneko's mind as she looked down at her own body, which she had always thought was cute, but not really hot. Sure, she had breasts but they were not very big, below average for sure. Yeah, thanks to her boxing training and how she trained in martial arts, she kept her petite body toned down with some muscle definition that kept her already petite waist even more so, and gave her a bubble butt, but the natural sex appeal that Rias and Akeno had, had always left her in the dust. She had flawless skin, but that was something shared by Rias and Akeno, and the two of them looked softer than she looked thanks to how thin she was.

Koneko was in her gym uniform, running along the track to do the P.E. warm up before they did the routine, and then did 'learned' the sport they would be doing.

"Man, Uzumaki-san is _thicc_."  
"Yeah, look at the muscles on those legs, and his arms... _damn_, his shoulders are big, perfectly toned arm muscles, and his hands... I'm blushing."

'... I've never really paid attention to boys, these girls... I think they are annoying him.' Koneko was sure that most boys would be overjoyed to have girls talking about them like this. They were saying nothing but compliments, Naruto was a bad boy who had saved the school from gangsters and actual yakuza members. Among the girls, he was practically a warrior king, and the boys were so jealous and fearful of him. Guys with girlfriends were afraid of that level of competition, and girls with boyfriends were _considering_ other options now.

Naruto had surpassed Kiba as the school's most popular guy, the handsome prince charming had nothing on the badboy warrior king.

"What?" Naruto asked Koneko.

She blinked when she realized that she had caught him to him, and was running next to him. She had been staring at his face, or more exactly his whisker marks. They made him look like a wild man for sure, but they only added to his good looks.

"... Nothing... I was just thinking." Koneko turned her face away from him, and she ran beside him. "So... you really think I'm hotter than Buchou?" Koneko asked out of nowhere, at least it came out of nowhere to Naruto. Koneko had been thinking about that all night, until she went to sleep at least, and she was curious about the truth.

Naruto ignored her.

So she stared at him without blinking.

"... _Fine_. Girls like you, who clearly train hard in martial arts, have overall better bodies to me at least than any _sexy_ type like that princess you follow." Naruto explained to her with a roll of his eyes. He liked strong girls, or rather he liked a girl who took great care of herself and had a body that showed the great deal of care.

Koneko nodded her head.

Rias and Akeno were wizard types, other than very basic physical work, they mostly trained their magical powers and fought using almost nothing but magic. Despite Akeno having the Traits of a Rook, Knight, and Bishop in the Queen piece inside of her, she only ever really fought with her magical powers. She never trained in martial arts, because it wasn't part of her style, the same with Rias who was a wizard-type fighter as well. She and Kiba were both physical fighters, so they were the ones in the peerage who trained their physical bodies, which gave them tighter, more toned bodies.

"_What_ about me is better though?" Koneko was still curious.

"Listen, I don't like talking to girls, so can you please just leave me alone?" Naruto sighed in annoyance as he glanced at Koneko.

"Why?"

"I don't trust them, kind of like how you're trying to get me to join Rias right now." Naruto stated with a sharp look towards Koneko. He knew her game, she was using class as a chance to get close to him, so that she could talk him into joining Rias. The smart move would have been to send Issei to do it, or even Kiba, since he liked Issei, and had a respect for the character of Kiba. Those two would have been absolutely better choices than Koneko. "She can't offer me anything I want that is worth my freedom." Naruto added.

Koneko blinked.

Oh right, she _should_ be doing that.

"I'm just curious about why I'm hotter than Rias or Akeno, or what makes them less hot than me." Koneko had no ulterior motives. She was only ever described as cute, so this was simply a new experience for her to be the hotter one.

"Hard work, dedication, strength, a goal and the willpower to work towards that goal. Your body is proof of the hard work you put towards your goal. Yeah, you're skinny and adorable, but a toned body like that doesn't come easily. Your thin waist, your wide hips, and your legs all show how hard you work, even the toned muscles give off a cute feminine charm that hides the strength underneath them." Naruto had traits he respected, even in girls, and those were that. Koneko had those traits, it was as simple as that.

She was naturally petite, yes, but she didn't have much body fat on her, it was mostly soft muscle one would expect of a toned girl. Her thighs were toned, without being overly muscular, but even with her body tone she managed to look really soft as well.

Koneko smiled for a moment.

"Thank you, you know... you're very kind, aren't you?" Koneko could see he wanted to stop talking to her, but because she was asking him questions, he was answering her despite his annoyance. He was actually talking to her quite calmly, which showed a kind of kindness that one wouldn't expect from a rough guy like him. "You're the girl person, who isn't a lolicon, to say I'm more attractive than those two." Koneko added in.

Naruto glared at her.

"I am _not_ kind."

"You are, you're very kind." Koneko argued against Naruto, and she said it in a monotone voice, as if it were hard to imagine him as not being kind. "You punish people who act badly, but you still forgive them. You save people in danger, even if it puts you at risk. You don't like talking to girls, but you're talking to me because I'm self-conscious about my looks... you are very kind." Koneko stated bluntly. Those were just some of the things that he had done, he was a very kind person. It was clear in his eyes that he was kind as well.

Even after the world had hurt him, even with no family at all in his life, he still had eyes that reached out to others to help them. His eyes were even more kind than Rias' eyes, eyes that Koneko had come to know for a good portion of her life. She knew kind eyes, and Naruto's eyes were the prettiest blue eyes that she had ever seen before.

Naruto ran ahead of her.

"I'm not kind."

"You're very kind." Koneko chased after him, and she realized that she found a part of his personality that he wasn't fond of. She wanted to smile, because this was priceless that she had stumbled across something that seemed to make him very uncomfortable.

He didn't handle being complimented very well, and as sad as it was that he didn't know how to take a compliment, the way his nose turned red and it spread to his cheeks was just too much for her not to tease. All it took to make him blush were a couple of sincere compliments.

"Just stop already, you're annoying me."

"You're handsome too, very kind and very handsome. You've got an excellent body, I guess the reason you can appreciate my body so well is because you too have a well trained body. Kind, handsome, and a great body. Total package." Koneko teased him in a neutral tone of voice. Absolutely every compliment she gave him was sincere, but she only complimented him because she could see how it was bothering him, and embarassing him. "Total Package Uzumaki, funny... Chad Naruto and Virgin Issei. You're nickname is Total Package Uzumaki now, because you're a real man." Koneko caught up to Naruto.

They lapped the regular students by this point, who weren't able to keep up with their speed.

This was almost as fun as a video game, pushing all the right buttons to unleash a killer combo.

**-Lunchtime-**

"So... Total Package Uzumaki?"

"Damnit, that nickname spread around!?" Naruto shouted as he slammed his fist against the railing on the roof. Issei was eating lunch with him, the two of them just chilling on the rooftop while Issei used this as a chance to look at the girls below to try and see down their shirts. Some girls did unbutton a few of their buttons during lunch to help relax, but Issei was just hoping for too much. "How much did the midget pay you to call me this?" Naruto turned his whole body towards Issei, and pounded his fist into his hand.

The door to the roof opened up.

It was Koneko with her lunch.

"Sup, Total Package Uzumaki, Issei." Koneko greeted the two of them as she walked across the rooftop and sat down across from them. Issei looked forward to the panty shot, and he pumped his fist when he saw white panties with strawberries on them. Koneko didn't seem to notice her panty flash as she sat down, and just opened her lunch.

It was almost nothing but meat and sweets.

Naruto's lunch was bear jerky, grilled boar, and wild vegetables that he had boiled. Even camping, he still had to use his basic survival cooking to make himself lunch for the day. Koneko looked at his lunch, before Naruto looked more closely at her lunch.

It was _super_ high quality.

"Wow, I feel left out... from Koneko-chan's high quality lunch, to Naruto's awesome hand caught lunch... I just got what my mother made for me." Issei looked down at his own lunch. His lunch could not compare to the appeal of high quality and fresh ingredients, not with his store bought ingredients.

Naruto used his chopsticks and grabbed some of his lunch.

"Here, I'll trade some jerky for some omelet." Naruto gave Issei part of his lunch, and took a portion as well. Koneko reached out to help herself to Issei's lunch as well, but without offering anything of her own. "Woah, what do you think you're doing?" Naruto blocked Koneko's chopsticks with his own.

She clacked them together.

"Tsk." Koneko just clicked her teeth together and started to eat her lunch. She looked down at Naruto's lunch, and her mouth watered when she realized how good it smelled. "... You killed those yourself... it smells good." Koneko stated very bluntly as she eyed his lunch. "Is that catfish?" Koneko looked at the fish part of his meal that was hidden underneath the boar meat.

She tried to quickly steal some of Naruto's lunch.

His chopsticks grabbed onto her sticks, and she separated them to make room for them to slip through. Naruto flipped his around and tossed his lunch up into the air, before he grabbed his boar meat with his free hand and shoved it into his mouth. Koneko reached up and tried to grab her prize, the fish, and Naruto blocked the chopsticks with his own. He kicked her lunch up into the air as well.

'This is fucking awesome!' Issei thought with star filled eyes.

Naruto and Koneko engaged in the a martial arts food battle to stuff their faces. Their chopsticks were like lightning as they refused to allow any of their food to touch the ground. With one hand, they would defend their food with the chopsticks while Koneko used her for offense as well to grab for the fish. They used thief free hands to catch food before it would hit the ground and shove it into their own mouths. At this point, they were just catching whatever food was closest to them, regardless of whose lunch it belonged to.

Chopsticks clashed against each other time and time again, and the catfish was repeatedly tossed up into the air.

"Wore mot taakin bat." Naruto's mouth was full of food that he tried to swallow down as he spoke. Naruto swallowed and shoved more food into his mouth, this time he got some of Koneko's lunch, while she spat out a bone that came from his grilled boar.

"The fish is mine."

Koneko used her chopsticks to smack Naruto's chopsticks out of his hand, and he quickly grabbed his yoyo from his pocket and used his extended reach to pull his his chopsticks before they got too far. The yoyo came back and knocked the fish higher into the air right out of Koneko's reach, and his chopsticks were returned to his hand.

They both jumped onto the railing of the rooftop, and both grabbed onto the fish before it could fall off the school roof. Naruto stepped forward and made Koneko step backwards to avoid his foot, and she yanked her chopsticks up, and tossed the fish higher. She stepped on his extended knee from his stomp, and jumped up after the fish. Her chopsticks got centimeters from her prize, but Naruto grabbed her ankle and yanked her back down onto the railing. She landed on her feet and poked him in the forehead with her chopsticks, getting him to step back and use his chopsticks to block a second poke to the head.

"CAW!"

"No you don't!" Naruto/Koneko called out as they each their one of their chopsticks and stabbed a crow in the torso, killing it before it could steal their fish from them. "Issei!" They called out to the perverted friend in unison.

"O-oh, right! This is so epic!" Issei tossed each of them one of his chopsticks, and they caught them with no effort at all and continued. They jumped back off the railing when the fish nearly landed, and Naruto flipped the chopsticks in his hand. The sudden action put Koneko on guard for an attack, and it came from below. Naruto's yoyo came out of nowhere and nearly hit her in the chin, and while she would be unharmed from the attack, the moment it hit her she would be distracted and Naruto would claim his prize. "Panty shot!" Issei called out with his hands raised up in the air when Koneko did a backflip to dodge the yoyo.

Naruto grabbed her ankle with his chopsticks, and yanked her out of the air and threw her across the rooftop, but she completed her backflip anyway and landed on her feet.

She threw one of the chopsticks and pierced the fish, and charged for it as Naruto charged. They met in the middle, and Koneko grabbed her chopstick. Naruto grabbed the fish with his, and ripped it off of the chopstick.

Koneko grabbed the tail.

Naruto flicked her chopsticks with his pinky, and caused them to lose their grip on the fish. Naruto shoved the entire fish in his mouth and swallowed it in one gulp, before he raised his hands up in victory.

"I win."

"How did the fish taste?" Koneko asked Naruto with a dull, but sour tone since she lost. She had a smirk on her face though when she saw Naruto's face change from victory, to defeat when the realization that he didn't even taste the fish came to his mind. "... It's a draw." Koneko stated to him as she crossed her arms.

"No, I win, I got the fish, even if I couldn't taste it, it still ate it."

"Total Package Uzumaki." Koneko responded, and Naruto turned away from Koneko and stormed off towards the door of the rooftop.

Koneko followed.

Issei was just clapping his hands together, amazed at the martial arts show that he had gotten to witness while he peacefully ate his lunch. That quick bout between the two fighters, over something so stupid, had shown him something else that he was missing.

"Don't call me that."

"_Total Package Uzumaki_."

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Chapter Edit: The Kung-Fu Panda reference was unintentional, even still, unlike THAT fight where they stopped using chopsticks pretty quickly, Naruto and Koneko kept using chopsticks the entire battle, and Naruto actually ate the fish unlike Po and the dumpling.  
**_


	20. Chapter 20 Of Men and Kings

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So, he needs something offered to him of value that he would actually care enough about in order to join a peerage?"

Sona's question was directed completely at herself when she spoke. She was sitting with Rias, in Rias' clubroom at the moment. Rias, in an actual show of good faith, had told her everything about her own failed attempt to get to Naruto. A foolish choice if she still wanted to get Naruto for herself in the future, but a good sign of their friendship all the same.

"He also values those with certain characteristics, he didn't want to join me because he said that I lack the capacity of a King." Rias didn't really know what that meant, and Naruto didn't explain much further. She knew he held a respect for Kiba, since the boy seemed to give off the air of a noble knight, even if Kiba didn't seem to like Naruto very much for his insults against her. "He's a very good judge of character." Rias explained to Sona.

"Oh?" Sona raised an eyebrow.

"Just by looking into Kiba's eyes, he could see how excellent of a Knight he was, as well as his burning need for revenge. He looked at Koneko, and saw what a wonderful hard worker she is, with how she trains her body. He holds a low opinion of both me and Akeno though." Rias ended up even admitting that as well. It was true, she trained her body very little. She did very basic work outs, but nothing that would stress her body too much.

She was, because of her Devil blood, just naturally seductive in form. It was the blood of the Gremory and Bael, which both produced the highest quality women in the Underworld it was said. Akeno was in a similar situation, where her bloodlines produced excellent women as well, and Akeno practically never trained her body, because she didn't need to train her body as much as her magic.

"Did you ask what he would be willing to trade for?" Sona questioned Rias.

The redhead shook her head.

"He was honestly just pushing for us to leave, while he doesn't seem to have anything against our species, he's _very_ distrusting towards women. I don't think you have any better of a chance than I did... you actually might have a worse chance." Rias stated on those simple grounds. Sona's peerage, at the moment, was completely female. While Sona had nothing against men, she tended to lean towards inviting women into her peerage simple out of convenience of not having to deal with teenage boys and their hormones.

She prefered to look for mature men, or those who had a firm grasp on their hormones.

"I see... then I guess I won't try, I'll just go with the two I originally wanted for my Pawns. If your peerage, with Issei and Koneko, can't get him then mine can't." Sona gave up, just like that. Having an Uzumaki, the _last_ Uzumaki in her peerage would have been the greatest boon she could ask for. She would have been happy to use all 8 of her Pawns on such a quality servant, but Rias had used the same method that she herself would have used.

She didn't have anything that Rias didn't have, and Rias had sat down with Naruto and explained everything to him. That was _her_ method, meaning that Rias had taken a page out of her book for recruiting. She didn't have any tricks up her sleeve, and while she did have access to some hidden tricks, she didn't want to call her sister in for this and helping her convince Naruto to join them.

"Koneko?" Rias asked.

Sona gestured to the window.

"Koneko and Issei." Sona added, and the two of them looked out of the school building and saw the trio were walking off the school grounds. Rias looked at the trio with her eyes widened, since she did not order Koneko to go after Naruto. She didn't order any observation of him in the slightest, and yet Koneko rarely did anything but train, follow her orders, and play video games was following Naruto of her own free will.

Rias smiled after thinking it over.

"Well... good for her bonding with more people." Rias concluded that this was good for Koneko to have more friends. It took a rare few people to get Koneko to come out of her shell and show more of her playful side. She was an extremely sarcastic and playful girl at heart, but she was so emotionally guarded that it was hard for her to show her emotions to others. "I guess he _does_ have that aura about him though." Rias could see why Naruto could get Koneko out of her shell easily.

He was extremely rough with his words, but nobody could mistake his aura.

Naruto gave off an aura of a kind leader, somebody who you _wanted_ to follow and protect. His aura just inspired so much confidence that what he did would work, and made you want to believe in him. Just a couple of conversations with Naruto was enough for people to change, he was a influencer of the hightest order.

"What aura?" Sona asked, since she had yet to really feel any aura from Naruto.

"Akeno didn't feel it either... but in the split second I opened my heart to him, I understood that he wasn't a normal man. He was the kind of man that Koneko prefers, a very rare breed of person." Rias stated as she watched Koneko disappear behind the gates of the school with Naruto and Issei, and she looked back towards Sona.

"You're being purposely mysterious."

"I like our talks." Rias teased Sona a little. "Anyway, Naruto is a kind man, down to the very core of his being. He's kind, brutal, angry, and loving... for those with closed off hearts, he's a monster of a person, but open your heart to him and he's a perfect king... He's-"

"Total Package Uzumaki?" Sona asked, since she had heard that name going around the school.

"Eh? I was going to say a Living Contradiction, considering he's from the Noble Savages of the Uzumaki." Rias had yet to hear the nickname Total Package Uzumaki, but she didn't often talk to students. Sona was Student Council President, so it was her job to regularly interact with other students of the school and keep her ear to the ground for rumors. "Last night, Naruto gave Koneko a very genuine compliment. He said she was more attractive than either Akeno or I, so for a moment her heart must have been open to him. She's doesn't talk about it, but she has a complex about her body being compared to mine." Rias knew of her servant's self-doubts about her attractiveness.

A genuine compliment that eased those worries, without her being complimented in a perverted fashion would send a shock to her system. Koneko was a good judge of character, and she tended to avoid nasty people.

"Well, she _is_ a Nekoshou, the two of them are quite similar historically. Koneko was set to be executed for her sister's actions, and her species was already at the brink of exctintion. Naruto's entire clan was wiped out, out of fear as well. I'm sure that she expected him to join your peerage, and she wanted to be friends with him." Sona could understand at least that much. Koneko wanted somebody who was her age around, and somebody who experienced similar things to what she did.

People tended to gravitate to those who understood them, or went through similar experiences. Both Koneko and Naruto were unwanted orphans from nearly extinct people, but Koneko got love in her life before Naruto had.

"With just a couple of words, he has made even me think about myself and want to change for the better." Rias explained with a sigh of disappointment.

Sona raised an eyebrow.

"You lack the capacity of a king you mean?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've had my peerage for awhile, but even after all this time and all the love and affection I shower them with... they are still all emotionally broken people. What they needed wasn't _just_ my love, they needed more than that... and Naruto is already giving Koneko what she desperately craves, something that means nothing coming from me." Rias explained as her gaze back filled with self-loathing.

Her peerage was very happy with their lives, but they all still had deep seated issues that she had been unable to solve in years of effort. No matter how much love she showered them with, nothing ever _really _changed on the inside. Kiba was still obsessed with his revenge, Akeno still hated herself with a passion, Koneko was still filled with fear and self-doubt, and even Gasper was still unable to control his powers and was just a complete trainwreck.

Issei was her only servant that was actually a mostly-together person.

Yeah, he had some girl trauma with the Fallen Angel, and he was extremely perverted and breast obsessed, but he was a fully functional person without needing her. His issues would naturally fix themselves if he just lived his life normally. Issei was her only servant that didn't need her love or guidance to become a complete person, it was actually something she really admired.

It made her admire Naruto as well.

"My peerage has their shit together, then again I don't really have any broken people in my peerage." Sona admitted to never having to worry about that. She rarely targetted people with major issues in their life. The less work she needed to put into making them functioning people was better for her in pursuing her own dreams.

'I wonder... if _Naruto_ was the King of my peerage, would their problems have been solved a long time ago? I understand why gangsters keep fighting him... humans are very intune with other humans auras.' Rias was very jealous.

She was a flawed person, and when she compared herself to Naruto her flaws became even more noticable. She knew she was a bit manipulative, playing with people's emotions, but she was a devil and that was normal. In one meeting in person, Naruto managed to break through Koneko's shell and attract her to him. Kiba was training even harder than before, just to prove to Naruto that she was a good king. Only Akeno, who has the most closed off heart of anyone in her peerage, was unchanged by Naruto simply because she refused to open her heart to others in any genuine way.

His very existence changed people.

He was a natural king, a person who just naturally had the ability to lead and inspire. He fulfilled the needs people had on a deep level, and despite the way he acted, once you were one of 'his people' he took amazing care of your needs and was exceedingly kind towards you. Even if he acted rough, he was a truly loving man who just didn't want to get hurt.

"... It makes me want him even more, but I know that nothing _I do_ will ever change his mind." Rias could not see herself in a thousand years being able to change his mind. She wanted Naruto, after thinking about how her conversation with him went, even more than ever.

He was not a perfect human being, when it came to being human he was just as flawed as she was. He was a broken man, who actually did need love to solve his fundamental problems in his life. Talking with him, actually made her want to be there by his side, so that she could be one of the pillars supporting him as he attained his rightful place.

A position _made_ for him.

That of a Perfect King.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 I Summon Thee

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So... this is what you two do?"

Koneko expected something more perverted when Issei was the one who wanted to hang out with somebody. Issei had almost nothing but perverted thoughts, and he expressed them out loud to the point that he didn't seem to have the ability to keep his thoughts to himself. It was both an admirable and disgusting trait of his.

Both Naruto and Issei had rolled their pants up, and had tossed their shoes to the side of a riverbed, underneath a bridge.

"Well, usually I use a fishing pole... but I wanted to try to do it Naruto's way."

"Catching fish like this is cool." Naruto stated as he grabbed a fish right out of the water and punched it in the head. The fish flopped only once more, because it died and he threw it to the side of the river. Naruto had a glint in his eye, while Koneko just watched Issei try to imitate him, and fail at it when all he managed to do was splash Naruto. "Issei, wait for the fish to come close to your feet." Naruto told Issei as he reached down into the water and grabbed another fish, one that was right by Issei's feet.

Issei threw his hands up.

"How are you so good at this, you learned it like 3 days ago!?" Issei was surprised by how quickly Naruto picked this up, and mastered this hard to master skill.

Naruto shrugged.

He had always been like that, he sucked at things like studying and learning things from books. He wasn't smart, simply because he had trouble reading, and studying wasn't very engaging for him. When it was something he liked, and something he could learn with his body, then he would keep at it and try his hardest and train even harder than his hardest in order to master the skill. Usually, he could master new skills in as little as a week, and as quickly as a few hours if he put enough effort into his work.

"He must have learned it from a book, Total Package Uzumaki can learn anything just by reading it." Koneko teased Naruto.

Naruto didn't react to that one.

"Actually, I'm not a book learner, I have a ton of trouble remembering things I read." Naruto had both an excellent and a very poor memory. Give him a book, he would read it fast and remember nothing from him. Tell him something in simple words, and he would remember it perfectly, but teachers never explained things in simple words to him. They always liked to make long winded lectures, so his education just wasn't suited towards his learning style.

The Japanese school system just didn't work well with his physically oriented learning abilities, and how he needed to use his body to remember anything important.

"Hah, got one!" Issei shouted as he reached into the water, and yanked Naruto's foot out of the water. Naruto went stumbling, before his entire body other than his foot went under. Issei paled when he saw that Naruto, even from under the water, was staring up at him with disdain for that little move he pulled. He gently lowered Naruto's foot into the water, and Naruto sat up and glared at him. "... sorry?" Issei apologized weakly.

He didn't want to get hurt.

Naruto sighed.

"It's fine, you didn't mean to do it. Anyway, so... I've got a Sacred Gear." Naruto stated as he smoothed out his clothes. Naruto waded through the water, until he got to the side and stepped up onto dry land where Koneko was waiting with a bucket full of catfish. Issei waded through the water after him and joined them.

It was a statement, and Naruto locked eyes with Issei.

"Yeah, that makes us Sacred Gear-"

"I don't know how to activate it, or what I'm suppose to do to activate it." Naruto stated to Issei, when he wanted to make it abundantly clear that he had zero clue what he needed to make it appear. Issei had a gauntlet, but he didn't even know what his Sacred Gear was, or how he was suppose to summon it. It was completely out of his reach to do something with absolutely no information at all.

There was a pause.

"Oh... OH, yeah... Sacred Gear!" Issei shouted as he summoned his Sacred Gear.

"Boosted Gear." Koneko gave Issei the correct name for his Sacred Gear, with a dull look to her eyes. She had already seen Issei summon it, but she wanted to know what Naruto was going to summon. The most ironic thing for him to summon would be the Divine Dividing, but from smell alone she could tell that his Sacred Gear was not related to dragons.

He had a Sacred Gear, but it just smelled like woman to her.

"How?" Naruto asked, gesturing to Issei's arm, since that was what he needed to know for himself. He needed to know just how Issei was able to do that. He knew it was emotionally based, since Issei had confirmed as much for him. It was based on desires, but he didn't know which desires.

"I just think about titties and how much I want to suck on them." Issei rubbed the back of his head with a grin.

"Gross Pervert."

"Koneko, you do realize that humanity was born with attraction to the opposite sex for the purpose of continuing the species? There is nothing gross about liking boobs." Naruto lectured Koneko for her statement against Issei. It was annoying that she called him gross for Issei liking breasts, even if he liked them way too much. "He is a pervert though." Naruto deadpanned before Issei could cheer for him taking his side.

...

"... Yeah, I am that... and a big one." Issei relented that the title was very fitting for him.

"I bet you would eat dirt for a chance to touch my boobs." Koneko stated to him with a dull tone.

"Of course I would! Eating dirt is a SMALL price to pay, because even SMALL boobs are worth that much suffering!" Issei boldly declared, and Koneko pointed to him and stared Naruto directly in the eyes. Naruto just palmed his face, and let out a large exhale, perhaps the largest exhale of his entire life.

Really?

"See, gross."

"Yeah, that is a little gross." Naruto relented even further, since Koneko now had an extremely valid point. There was being a pervert, a super pervert, and then just being a gross pervert with low standards of pride. "No girl is going to want to... you know what, I can't even say that either. I'm sure there are some girls out there who would drop their standards, because they like something about you." Naruto knew that there were females that had no standards, or would overlook Issei's more disturbing character flaws in exchange for getting something they wanted from him.

"... so... if I eat dirt, can I touch your boobs?" Issei asked Koneko, trying to be sly.

She glared.

"I have standards, other than opponents I'm fighting, only somebody I really like can touch my stuff." Koneko didn't say what that stuff was, but it was heavily implied what she meant. Naruto actually clapped his hands a little.

"Want to spar?"

"So... any suggestions on how to activate my Sacred Gear, any tips?" Naruto asked Issei, as the only person he was friends with that had one. Issei just looked down at his hand, and thought about it with a deep frown.

He wanted to help Naruto.

"Sacred Gears respond to desires... but you are Total Package Uzumaki, I'm sure your desires are strong enough to summon your gear on the first try. Just desire your Sacred Gear to appear to fulfill your goal." Koneko explained.

She didn't have a Sacred Gear, but not having one didn't mean not having knowledge and experience with them. She knew several people with them, to the point that she was quite knowledgable about their usage and how to summon them. She even knew small tidbits about the most powerful Sacred Gears around.

"Don't call me Total Package Uzumaki!" Naruto snapped at her.

She smirked.

"... I mean, she's not wrong." Issei muttered jealously, since even though he was taller than Naruto, everything else Naruto beat him at. Naruto's body was toned and muscled perfectly for his frame and figure, his looks were exotic and royalty at the same time. He had a strong sense of honor and justice, while also being willing to do any underhanded trick needed to win if that was what was required.

**-Play Music: Fate/Apocrypha Ost - Affection-**

Naruto extended his hand and thought about his desires.

He took a deep breath and prepared to try and summon his Sacred Gear.

"I want to-"

"-A girl?" Koneko interrupted Naruto when she noticed something golden and flowing in the water. She tilted her head in confusion for a moment, when she saw a girl in a white dress, floating upside down in the water. Her hair was flowing around her, but with how she was in the water, her face wasn't visible. Still, her body was pale and looked like it would be cold to the touch. "A body." Koneko corrected herself.

Not her first time seeing a dead body.

"Holy crap, it's a dead body!" Issei shouted out in shock and horror when he realized that the girl must have been floating down the river for awhile now. This was the only river than ran through Kuoh, so somebody must have dumped a body up the river. "Holy crap, she had some curves on her!" Issei exclaimed when he realized it was a girl with a great figure that was killed. That made it even worse in his eyes.

A beautiful girl had been killed.

Naruto turned his head to look.

'She's been dead for several hours...' Koneko could tell by smell that the girl had been killed awhile ago. She hadn't started to stink yet, which was the biggest clue to the fact she was recently deceased. She lacked the scent of somebody who had been dead for days, but a body didn't look that pale after being dead for only minutes either.

That was stone cold dead.

"No."

"Naruto?" Issei asked when Naruto walked into the river with his eyes widened in shock.

Naruto looked _scared_.

"No... no, it's not you." Naruto's words were always strong and powerful. Every time he spoke, his words carried with them the weight of his feelings. That was the way that Naruto spoke, that Issei knew at least. When facing a bear, when fighting a devil, Naruto had never looked scared. Even facing an entire gang or the Yakuza, Naruto had never looked scared. Facing down the barrel of a gun didn't frighten Naruto, and getting actually shot didn't fill him with fear.

Issei didn't realize it, but even in the short amount of time he had known Naruto, he had been under the impression that Naruto just didn't have the ability to feel fear.

Naruto _hesitated_ to touch the dead body.

"Her Sacred Gear was pulled out of her soul." Koneko stated the cause of death. She recognized the girl from her body as the one that Naruto had brought to school when facing down the Yakuza. The girl had Twilight Healing, and Sacred Gears stayed in the user's body for some time after they died. The process was not instant in which the Sacred Gear left the dead body, and her body had no Sacred Gear inside of it.

Naruto was exceedingly gentle when he turned Asia over.

"Oh shit... Naruto, man, are you okay?" Issei jumped into the water and went towards Naruto, since now he could see Asia's face.

"She's dead."

'Oh shit... oh _shit_.' Koneko's eyes widened when her danger senses went off. Everything inside of her body was screaming at her to run away. She saw droplets of tears drop down onto Asia's face, and even though Asia was dead and unable to cry, Naruto's own tears fell down onto her face and gave the dead Asia the appearing of a crying maiden.

"Naruto, you're crying."

"I don't deserve to cry." Naruto's face was not visible as he looked away from them, and he wiped his tears away. "_Toujou_, who killed her?" Naruto's voice was low and dangerous.

"I don't know."

Koneko couldn't smell any scents on Asia other than her own, the water washed the scent away quite awhile ago no doubt. She watched as Naruto gently lifted Asia out of the water and passed her body towards Issei.

"Issei, watch over Asia for me."

"Du-dude?" Issei was scared of that tone of voice. He was the first to be able to see Naruto's face, and a wet stain started to appear on the front of his pants as sheer terror overcame him.

Naruto extended his hand.

"Sacred Gear! I COMMAND you to show yourself, and achieve my desire right this instant! Give me the power to find Asia's killer! Give me the power to send their souls to the bottomless pits of hell!" Naruto shouted as he commanded his own soul to fork over his Sacred Gear.

A small golden book with red writing on the front appeared in his hand, and the book opened itself up to a page.

"Saber, Berserker, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Ruler, Caster, and Assassin... Sacred Gear, show me which power will best allow me to bring justice to Asia's murderer!" Naruto ordered the book, and it flipped through it's own pages without him needing to do any searching. It stopped when it landed on the best suited power to the job.

The book glowed as words appeared underneath it.

'... The scents just got even stronger... through sheer murderous rage over her death, he summoned his Sacred Gear and commanded it.' Koneko was awed by the resolve, but she still backed away since she lacked the knowledge of what was about to happen.

Issei copied her.

_I summon thee-_

"I Summon Thee ASSASSIN!"

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Note: I just want to point this out, it is not luck that Asia's body floated down the river and Naruto found it.**  
**Lets just say, that there is a person who knew Asia was going to die, and knew how it would hurt Naruto. So they made sure her body would find it's way to Naruto.**


	22. Chapter 22 The Demon King

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You know, even if we follow Raynare, this is in bad taste." A young adult male spoke as he could heard the sounds of a party with all of the other Rogue Priests inside of the Church. They all followed Raynare since she had promised many of them a way back into the good graces of the church, or if she couldn't manage that, at least a way they could keep killing Devils without having to worry about the consequences.

All at the sacrifice of a single nun.

Raynare would achieve her goal of becoming more powerful, a better person to use for combat by Azazel and Shemhazai the leaders of Grigori that she practically worshipped. She was given the mission to watch over Issei Hyoudou, and she killed him, she plotted to steal Asia Argento's Sacred Gear behind Azazel's back without his orders, and she succeeded in getting a Sacred Gear of her own. Now she just needed to complete her last mission and cause stress to a certain Uzumaki child.

"Ah, let her party, she won't get much more of this. After all, after this she needs to go back to her current mission." The second Rogue Priest guarding the church stated. Since Raynare was celebrating, she was afraid of attracting the attention of the Gremory and Sitri heirs that were in the area. Her boost to her combat abilities aside, she wasn't able to fight either of those people in a fair or unfair fight.

Mist started to appear in the area, but neither of them paid attention. Mist wasn't anything that unusual after all, they just kept their guards up.

Silence.

"Dude?" The Second Rogue Priest asked when he got nothing in response to his statement. He looked over at his friend of 6 years now, only to see him slumped over on the ground with a knife sticking out of his neck. He felt pain in his own neck for a brief moment, but with surgical skill, his throat was slit in such a way that he couldn't even gurgle out a scream or make one noise at all. In seconds, he was slumped over on the ground as well.

Jack was standing behind him.

She was smiling a childish smile, before it turned into a malicious smile at the drop of a hat. She grabbed both of the bodies by the backs of their cloaks, before she started to pull them towards the forest. They were already dead, so she threw them into the bushes and just giggled to herself.

"Good work Assassin."

"We did a good job Mommy?" Jack asked as she walked towards Naruto, hands behind her back as she leaned forward to get praised. Her orders were very simple, kill absolutely everyone who was involved in the murder of the blond haired girl that her mother was fond of. She was aware of what Naruto did when she wasn't being summoned if it caused him stress, and she knew that when the people at this church were going to do a ritual to bring Asia into the church, that Naruto was suspicious of something.

Naruto reached out to rub the top of her head, but his face didn't hold a drop of affection in it at the moment as he stared at the doors of the church. The last place that he had seen Asia alive was in this church, and it was the people here that killed her.

Ritual.

Asia had a ritual done to her at this church, and she had her Sacred Gear stolen that ended with her death. It was easy for anyone to put two and two together.

"Don't let anyone escape this building now. If anyone tries to enter or leave other than me, kill them all without mercy Assassin." Naruto stated to her his very clear orders. He didn't know why he summoned a loli for an assassin, but her skill was without a doubt worthy of the title. The way she killed the two door guards had been without a doubt flawless. Neither of the guards knew what hit them before they were dead, perfectly silently, perfect target choices, and merciless kills.

Jack smiled.

"Mommy can call us Jack, Jack the Ripper. We're the Assassin that Mommy summoned after all, you deserve our true name." Jack spoke, having no problem revealing who she really was. Knowledge of a true name was deadly, and could provide enemies with an extreme advantage if they were aware of their weaknesses. Thankfully, she was Jack the Ripper, a historical figure that was nothing but mystery, with no known weaknesses. "You know, we can slaughter them all for you inside. We would love to bring them hell for making Mommy upset." Jack spoke with worry in her voice.

Naruto's hands were shaking with murderous rage.

"There will be those that will try to escape, you won't let that happen though. If you're my servant, I can put my absolute faith you won't let even one person escape tonight." Naruto stated, since from what he understood he summoned her because she was the assassin that he would have the best bond with. That was what his Sacred Gear explained to him as he read some of the tips on summoning the Assassin servant that was detailed in the summary of Jack and her abilities.

Jack smiled and nodded her head, hopping in place.

"Nobody will escape our eyes, we will do whatever Mommy asks to make him happy!"

"Good girl Jack, good girl. Now... let me ask you this... how long can you torture a person before they die?" Naruto asked Jack with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"A _long_ time."

"Good answer." Naruto responded to her response, and with that he opened the doors of the church and walked in. Jack smiled at him and waved, knowing that she was going to do a good job in not allowing for any survivors.

Naruto was surrounded the second he stepped foot in the Church.

He was face to face with over 30 Rogue Priests.

"Ah, Naruto! You must have come to admire my handiwork, sorry, but it seems that your little girlfriend didn't get to come to the party!" Raynare, in her true Fallen Angel form, exclaimed as she held out her hands tauntingly. She might have been surprised to seem him for a moment when he opened the door, but that surprised turned into glee.

What a perfect day.

She started the day by killing Asia before the sun rose, then the rest of the day practicing with her new Sacred Gear, and now that night had fallen she could complete her mission given to her by Azazel and cause this boy more suffering.

Naruto's response got raised eyebrows.

He took off his shirt and exposed his bare chest.

"I'm going to kill every person in this room, and you are going to suffer for the rest of your life Raynare. You will beg and plead for death to come, but I will not allow it to ever kiss you. Asia was the most innocent girl I've ever met, and you killed her for your own selfish reasons. You will suffer and face every humiliation that I can think up and more. Take your shot, it will be the only shot you get at me." Naruto gave her a single warning to what was about to happen to her and every person who was currently in the room.

He was met with laughter.

"He thinks he can take us-"

Naruto punched the person in the face who started to speak, he just ran full force at him and smashed his fist into his face without holding any of his strength back. The laughter stopped just as quickly as the man's life ended.

Raynare caught a head that went flying at her.

"Ah... ah..." Raynare looked down at the man's head in her hands, while Naruto stood up straight and extended both of his arms out. Her eyes widened in shock, and she dropped the severed head when she realized that Naruto had just punched the man's head clean off his shoulders. His face, which had once had recognizable features, had caved into his skull as well, and parts of his spine were coming from his neck. "A-attack!" Raynare shouted at her men.

"If any of you try to leave this building, your death will be less painful, but just as merciless as that. That your best shot at me now, you've crossed the line with me, so this is your only chance to kill me." Naruto extended his arms and walked across the room. There was no laughter or glee in the room anymore, and nobody could take Naruto anything less than completely serious.

Naruto caught a sword with a blade made of light, and his hand started to bleed from the bladed weapon. Naruto pushed the sword into the man's face, before he ripped it downwards and split his throat open, and cut his torso up, guts spilling across the floor.

Naruto glared back at Raynare, and she flapped her wings to fly away out of a window.

Naruto grabbed the new corpse and threw it at her the second she took flight, knock the full weight of an adult man against her stomach and bringing her out of the air.

"I have other Fallen Angels... they'll be back any second when they are done patrolling the area. My allies will kill you if you touch me... so... just leave this church and we can forget this happened." Raynare gave Naruto a warning.

"_More corpses to the pile_."

"I'm out of here!" A Rogue Priest with no real loyalty to Raynare shouted as he ran towards the front door, Naruto made no move to stop him. The second he took a single step outside the door, a knife slit his throat, and he collapsed as the door closed behind him, sealing everyone in the room again.

"The word of a King is final. The King has the power of both a Judge and a Jury, every person here is guilty in the death of Asia Argento, and I have sentences all of you to death. The only chance you have to live is to kill me, leaving this building is instant death. Who wishes to fight their sentence?"

**-Outside-**

"Aaaaaah, now that is a sound to hear, Mommy's anger is like a calm ocean of blood." Jack spoke to herself as she put her ear up against the door. She was so happy that her master was willing to take the lives of those who crossed him in the worst ways, though she wished his heart was more black. Even right now, his anger was simply justice for the sake of another person. If only he was a serial killer who killed for the sake of killing, then that would be even better.

But he was her mother, so she was happy just being with him and following his orders.

"Woah... sounds like something horrible is going on inside there. Hey, little loli whore, if I went in there... what would my chances of living be?" A white haired man asked as he gestured towards the building, where screams of pain and fear could be heard. Jack tilted her head, and she looked into his red eyes, before she took a couple of steps backwards.

She vanished into the mist.

"If you try to enter the building, we will kill you now."

"Ah... well, then I'm going to go that way, I don't care of that bitch dies. My Master is somebody different anyway." The man turned around and walked away. He blinked a couple of times, before he noticed that she was standing behind him with her blade pointed at his neck. She smiled at him innocently, before it became deadly.

He judged his chances.

Not good.

"... You can go." Jack stated as she allowed the man to go free after giving it a moment of thought. She had to think about what Naruto told her, but if the man wasn't going to enter the building, then she would be going against Naruto's orders on who she was suppose to kill. "You didn't kill a blond bitch named Asia Argento, did you?" Jack asked the man, since that answer would change if she had to follow orders.

Mommy would be happy if she killed a guilty man.

"Nope, I was out killing people who made contracts with Devil scum, but man would it have been fun to watch her die. Alas, killing people myself is far more fun than watching somebody else bite the dust." The man spoke honestly and easily enough. Jack frowned and she lowered her knife and stepped to the side to allow him to leave.

"You can go to hell... we have no issues with murderers." Jack allowed the man to pass after his answer satisfied her.

"Name's Freed Sellzen, tell your Master that-"

Jack smiled as she twisted the knife that she had, right into Freed's spine the second he passed her. He collapsed onto his belly, face hitting the ground, while she got on his back and started to drag the knife up his spine.

"YOU BITCH, YOU LIED!"

"You can go to hell, we can smell the scent of a woman on you. You came in contact with her corpse, so we will make Mommy happy by ripping you to pieces." Jack figured that she could kill any person who had contact with Asia though. She smelled Asia on the man, meaning he had contact with her corpse. Touching the corpse was practically the go ahead to kill him. "Oh, by the way... from one serial killer to another... we told you from the very beginning that you can go to hell. It's your fault for not drawing your sword." Jack smiled wickedly.

Her words and body language didn't always translate to the same thing, just because she moved to the side to allow him to move, didn't mean her words had no meaning to them. She told him that she was going to kill him and send him to hell, it was his fault for thinking that she was letting him go free.

He was already dead by the time her knife got to his neck.

"So, you're Naruto's Sacred Gear..."

"Our orders are to kill everyone who tries to enter the Church, or leave it. So, we suggest that you not step any closer if you want to live much longer." Jack looked up from the fresh corpse she created, and saw Rias Gremory walking towards them. Behind her was Koneko, and Issei carrying Asia's corpse in his arms still.

The second she had been summoned, Naruto stormed off and left Koneko and Issei behind without explaining anything to them. Issei was protecting Asia's body like his life depended on it though.

"... Actually, you get a free pass." Jack pointed at Issei, since she was sure Naruto would be very mad if she killed him. "You two don't though, we'll kill you if you come closer." Jack informed them with a wide grin.

The screams in the church started to grow more silent.

"I'm here to speak with Naruto. My dear servant Issei here brought me Asia, to see if I could save her. She hasn't been dead very long, so I'm sure that if Naruto got her Sacred Gear back, I could revive her for a price." Rias spoke as she made the offer to Naruto's Sacred Gear. This wasn't her plan, and she didn't even really know who the hell Asia was, but it was very clear that she could make Naruto happy and add him to her peerage at the same time.

The screams started to get more silent, before they stopped.

"Ah... no more screams, Mommy is done." Jack whispered when the very last of the screams stopped. She stood up off of Freed, and she walked towards the church.

She opened the doors.

_Red._

Issei felt the urge to throw up when he saw blood splattered everywhere, like the inside of the church had gotten a new paint job done very poorly. Naruto was standing in the middle of it, with a spear of light pierced through his shoulder as he stared down at a broken woman on the floor, who was still breathing.

Her face was unrecognizable.  
Her arms and legs were bent in the wrong directions, the bones visible broken.  
Her chest and ribs had indents of his fists in them, and she had chunks of her hair ripped from her skull.  
The ring fingers on both of her hands had been ripped off, and Naruto was holding the Twilight Healing in the palm of his head.

"_K-kill me_."

Raynare the Fallen Angel was still breathing, still alive despite how much she was wishing that wasn't the case. Her teeth, every single one of them, had been knocked out of her mouth so she wasn't even able to bite her own tongue to end her suffering. Naruto reached down and grabbed her by the face, lifting her up into the air, and he squeezed until there was a crack.

She broke her skull, but he only broke it enough to cause suffering, not kill her.

"No, you killed somebody important to me, your suffering has only begun. I'm going to make you experience the pain you put Asia through when you betrayed her trust. When she was kicked out of the Church, you offered a hand to her... Asia really believed in you, and you took advantage of her and killed her. The pain I've put you through is nothing compared to what you did to her heart." Naruto stated as he tossed Raynare towards Jack, since he had heard the door opening up. She caught Raynare, and she smiled in appreciation.

"You did all of this... for Asia?" Koneko whispered in shock when she saw the horrors that Naruto committed.

"Have fun Jack." Naruto told his servant with a glare at Raynare. "Keep her alive as long as you can, she mentioned other Fallen Angels were her allies. I won't be done until everyone who hurt Asia is punished." Naruto walked passed them.

Rias didn't stop Naruto.

"If I could save Asia, would that be worth your soul?" Rias asked Naruto as he passed.

"I would pay 100 times that much to see her eyes filled with life again." Naruto didn't hesitate to state. "She's my precious friend, I would pay any price in the world for her." Naruto was no less angry that Asia had been killed.

Hope appeared in his eyes though.

"I'll be waiting for you at the school then, and if you give me the Twilight Healing, Asia will be waiting for you there as well. She needs to be complete in order to bring her back. I approve of what you did, if anyone touched my servants, I would do this as well." Rias could appreciate that Naruto was willing to do all of this for one of his loved ones. It actually made him much more understandable to her.

Naruto tossed her Asia's Sacred Gear.

"If Asia isn't alive when I get to the school building, nothing will save you from me."

Naruto's threat stated, he walked off.

He had some Fallen Angels to track down.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Even in canon (Before Naruto's goal became peace), the only times we have seen Naruto go into murderous, blood thirsty rages, are when his loved ones are hurt or killed.**  
**Naruto, even canon Naruto, would not hesitate to murder people who hurt those precious to him. **


	23. Explain and Peerage

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Explain Start!**_

**Time to answer some questions and concerns.**

**1\. "God, it's the same old Rias revives Naruto and he becomes her servant cliche."**  
Lets debunkt this.  
1\. Naruto did not die, so Rias did not revive Naruto against his will. This goes against the cliche.  
2\. Rias came to Naruto, explained the entire situation to him, and he still refused her because he does not respect her and she had nothing he wants. This goes against the cliche.  
3\. Naruto is not doing it for himself, he is sacrificing his freedom for the sake of somebody he loves, a very Naruto thing to do. This goes against the cliche.  
4\. Naruto is punishing himself for not saving Asia, he feels guilty for what happened to her since it was him that brought her to the Church. That goes against the cliche.

Does anyone actually think that Rias can make Naruto do anything he doesn't want to do?  
He might be her 'servant', but even Rias knows that he holds no loyalty or respect for her unlike the rest of her peerage, so you think she's going to push his buttons?

**FTDS Bonus Statement: **I told you people a LONG time ago this was going to happen, that he was going to join a side. I even gave YOU people the chance to pick the Team he joins, in case you don't remember the Team Rias vs Team Sona debate.

**2\. "Rias doesn't have enough power to turn Naruto, so it won't work."**  
To the people arguing this.  
I flat out explained that she does, and unlike most other people in her peerage (Akeno being Queen doesn't mean it would have taken 9 Pawns to turn her) Naruto is worth almost as much as a Longinus through by his own merit alone.  
You people are underestimating the turning power of the Evil Pieces.  
If this was canon Naruto, then Rias would have no chance at turning Naruto at all, no matter how hard she tried or how strong she became.  
Rias DOES have the power to turn THIS Naruto though.

**3\. How is Artoria Naruto's Father?**  
In Canon Fate-series, the reason Mordred was born was because Merlin turned Artoria into a Pseudo-male (AKA - Gave her a male genitals), but Artoria's sister intoxicated her and got her sperm (not clear if they had actual sex or not).  
Merlin is known as the Dickwizard, because he has magic that allows women to grow working dicks.  
I also wanted Minato to be alive in the story, because I have plans for him and Naruto.

**4\. Why was Kushina slutty?**  
She wasn't actually that slutty, though she did have her kinks.  
Servants have Bond Levels, and the stronger the bond with the servant the stronger the powers they can use. She had multiple reasons for turning her Servants into a Harem, and surprisingly the fact she had superior sexual stamina factored very little into her choice.  
She used sex as the easiest, most efficient way to increase that bond, while also giving herself some of the physical love and pleasure that she craved.

Also, DxD-verse logic, Naruto needs to be related personally to at least one really perverted character that isn't Issei. Kushina's a super emotional, hyperactive motormouth of a character already, so it's not hard to turn her into a pervert while not changing much of her personality.

Also, there is a certain DVD series that Issei will discover in his father's porn collection that will be a hilarious joke.

"Smashing a Tomato"  
"Smashing a Tomato: Beach Day Gangbang"  
"Smashing a Tomato: Wielding a Holy Sword"  
"Smashing a Tomato: Trap Discovered"

There are a lot of ways I can make Naruto and Kushina's eventual reunion something absolutely hilarious.

_**Explain End!**_  
_**Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Note: Fanfiction is doing that thing again where reviews aren't showing up on the site, but I AM getting your reviews, they just are not visible YET.**  
**They should show up sooner or later on the review section.**  
**So stop PMing me about why your reviews aren't showing up please.  
Sometimes updating a story will fix this issue, so hopefully this will cause the problem to fix itself.**


	24. Chapter 24 Punishment

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I see... so I have 10 servants, but the Sacred Gear itself has 2 of them sealed away from me using them until certain conditions are met." Naruto looked through his Sacred Gear's book form. He was getting the basics about his Sacred Gear from it, including some of the different traits of the different Servants he could summon. He couldn't see the names of the Servants that were sealed away from his use, but with 8 servants to start out with he wasn't really all that displeased.

Servants that served him with strong loyalty, and developed a strong bond with him earned themselves a path to either going back in time and getting to redo some moment in their life, or getting to go with him to wherever he went when he died. If a Servant had little loyalty and a low bond with him, then not only did they not get any benefits from the Sacred Gear, but they had their souls destroyed.

Naruto could trust his Servants, going by this information alone.

He was done hunting down and killing the Fallen Angels who participated in the killing of Asia. They flocked to him all on their own when they realized that he had slaughtered their small attack force, and captured their leader. They didn't underestimate him in the slightest, but they were still not much of a match for him either. He broke out his yo-yo, and the fight was over very quickly.

From what he could assume, it was quite fatal for even a supernatural creature to have their head disconnected from their body.

"... Now, lets see how high the body count needs to be." Naruto stated as he looked towards the old school building, where Rias would be with the hopefully revived Asia.

Hopeful for Rias.

He had told her he would kill her if she wasn't alive when he got back, and she had been given 2 hours in order to fulfill her end of the bargain. If she promised him Asia's life in exchange for his own into her peerage, and she wasn't able to fulfill that then he would have no choice but to murder her for trying to manipulate him and being unable to complete her end of the deal.

So long as Asia was alive, he didn't care if Rias was manipulating him.

This was his atonement for not being there for Asia when she needed him, and if Rias could really complete her word and return Asia to life, then he would _not kill_ her for the slight against his honor.

"Naruto."

"Issei... she asked you to wait for me?" Naruto asked Issei, when he saw the boy waiting outside of the school building, expecting him. Issei rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, not knowing how to react at the moment.

...

"Are... I mean, of course you're not okay... I'm sorry any of this happened-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, so you don't need to apologize. If anything, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. There are only two people on this world I honestly care about, and when I lost Asia I could barely think straight. I showed you something really scary, so for that I'm sorry." Naruto bowed his head and gave Issei a sorry look for his own actions. He knew that his murderous rage had been something he had little control over, but he had shown it to Issei and that was unacceptable.

Issei quickly waved his hands.

"Dude, it's fine! Rias wanted to send Kiba out here to pick you up, but I offered to bring you myself! I figured we could talk a little on the way... honestly, Rias is super hot and all, but the way she held Asia over your head is uncool... you're not going to..." Issei couldn't really voice his opinion against Rias. She had saved his life when he had been killed, he owed a lot to her personally. She gave him a new life, and a second family as she called it.

Rias was also super hot with a massive set of tits on her, which made him very uncomfortable with feeling anything negative towards her. His feelings were conflicted, but he still owed her too much to allow Naruto to simply kill her. He hated to think it, but he would fight Naruto if it came down to it, even if it cost him his life.

"I won't make a move against her if Asia is alive, but if Asia is dead then there needs to be three more deaths tonight." Naruto stated calmly. His raw rage had died down naturally, and was replaced with nervousness.

He was nervous for Asia, and if she could see the light of day again.

"Three?"

"Rias will die first, followed by Raynare, and then I'll commit suicide to atone for all my failures. Asia was kicked out of the Church for healing a Devil, so I don't see Heaven letting her in... I'll spend the rest of my afterlife in Hell, protecting Asia." Naruto would make sure that Asia's suffering would end, even if he had to go to Hell and protect her from demons for the rest of eternity.

"... You're so fucking cool." Issei had to admit.

Not admitting it would be a crime.

He didn't fear death in the slightest, either being the cause of somebody elses death, or accepting his own death with no hesitation. His own death was just a means to an end, and that end would be for the very purpose of going to hell to protect somebody else.

"... I think you would go to Heaven actually."

"Then I would conquer Heaven and use the armies of heaven to destroy all of Hell, until I found Asia and brought her to true peace. That is how far a King must be willing to go for those precious to them." Naruto corrected his earlier statement. He didn't care either way, at that point he would have already been dead.

When they entered the school building, Issei looked at a blood trail on the floor and saw it led to a room with muffled screaming coming inside of it. Naruto felt Jack was nearby, so he shifted the bag he was carrying on his shoulder, before he knocked on the door that the blood trail went into.

No hesitation, the door opened.

"Ah! Mommy, we're in the middle of punishing Raynare right now, is there something you need from us?" Jack asked innocently enough. Naruto looked into the room, and he saw Raynare was stabbed to the wall. Every wound that Jack inflicted on her was burned closed, and she no longer had any fingers or toes. Burning hot nails were shoved into the bones on each stump where her fingers and toes were.

"My... my allies will-"

Naruto tossed the bag into the room, and when it hit the floor the top opened up and the severed heads of her allies rolled out of the bag onto the floor in front of her. Raynare looked down at the heads with utter despair in her eyes. Her only hope was that they found her and saved her, and that all the damage done to her body could be fixed with healing magic. The true weight of everything that was going to happen to her set in.

"Nobody will come for you, you are all alone with no allies, no friends, and this is just the start of your punishment. Jack, be a good girl and keep her alive as long as you can... but don't feed her or let her drink anything." Naruto gave out further orders to the girl, who just saluted him with an absolutely happy smile. She couldn't be happier with the orders that he gave, and above even that.

"Issei! Please, I was your girlfriend-"

"Actually, scratch my earlier orders Jack. I'm giving you 2 days, spend one day punishing her for Asia, and one day punishing her for what she did to Issei. On the third day, the second the sun comes up burn her to death... and countdown every single minute until her execution." Naruto didn't know that this was the bitch that killed Issei too. She needed to die twice as much, and get punished twice as much for what she had done.

Jack's smile turned malicious.

"We can do that... you have-" Jack started to count the minutes until Raynare would be executed, while Naruto shut the door and started to walk with Issei.

Issei looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"... Punish her... for me?"

"You and Asia are the only people in this world who mean anything to me, my very first friends in this entire world. Raynare killed both of you... to think that I would be able to bring your killer to justice too... less searching I guess." Naruto grinned darkly. He had been planning on how to find the woman who killed Issei, but it turns out that the answer was a lot closer than he had thought. Now he could kill two birds with one stone, and punish Raynare twice as badly and twice as sadistically.

Issei didn't know what to say.

"I... I mean that much to you?"

"Before you, I've never had a friend, and though we haven't known each other long, I cherish our friendship. You're weird, perverted, kind of stupid, but you're a good person deep down, and you're my friend. I'll do anything to protect you, you and Asia, even if it means I have to burn this world to ashes." Naruto boldly declared.

"No homo right?"

"Way to ruin a moment, despite the fact I don't like women, I'm still sexually attracted to them, so yes, no homo." Naruto rolled his eyes, the moment ruined by Issei having to add that in. Why couldn't people have moments with each other without people trying to make it into something romantic.

It was like everything had to be about romance to some people.

"Well, we're here." Issei stated as he gulped, since he didn't know if Asia was still alive or not. He hoped that Rias had been able to revive the girl, for her own sake and Naruto's sake. He didn't want the bloodbath to continue any further. "You know... maybe we should-"

Naruto opened the door.

"Rias Gremory, _devil_, have you kept your end of the bargain?" Naruto didn't greet Rias, and he didn't exchange any pleasantries with her. He looked around the room, and saw Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno all standing around on alert. Of course, they didn't seem like they were expecting any sort of fight.

Asia was laying on the couch, either dead or asleep.

Naruto walked over to her.

"Check for yourself." Rias gestured to Asia, and Naruto walked across the room with purpose. Nobody said a single word when he kneeled down next to Asia, and he touched his hand to her soft chest.

Issei held back his jealousy.

'Her skin is warmer for sure, and she's breathing...' Naruto thought, since her deathly pale skin was now fair again. Her body warm, and through her breast he could feel the beating of her heart, soft but there. Asia had a soft heartbeat, she was a gentle and soft girl overall which made her soft heartbeat all the more soothing to him personally. Naruto put his hand on the back of her head, and gently lifted her upper body into a more sitting position. He gently wrapped his arms around her, a soft hug that was far more tender than what somebody like him would be expected to be able to do.

"Na... Naruto?"

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Close your eyes, and when you wake up... we'll have a lot to talk about." Naruto's voice was more gentle and kind than anyone in the room had ever heard from him. He spoke in little more than a whisper, and those who had seen the aftermath of his rampage could barely believe that such a kind hearted man could be capable of such things.

"I thought... I would never see you again. I'm so happy, l... thank you for being..." Asia's eyes were still weak.

She had been dead a lot longer than Issei had been, and her body was still being vitalized by the new Evil Piece inside of her. Rias said nothing though, nobody could ruin this moment with words, and Naurto ignored all of them.

Naruto sang.

Asia's eyes started to close again when a soft song touched her ears, sung with all the gentleness of a lover. Her weakness and tiredness made the song all the more powerful and soothing to her.

'... I don't... I don't understand his words?' Rias riased both of her eyesbrows up, and she made eye contact with everyone else in the room. Naruto's tone of singing sounded like a lullaby, but the words were impossible to make out. His words invoked a powerful enough deep inside of those listening though.

Asia was asleep in moments, and Naruto gently sat her in his lap.

"You completed your end of the deal, so I will join your peerage... but just know that you will never be my King. I agreed to being in your peerage, this is my punishment for failing Asia... and my way of making sure you never hurt her." Naruto sent Rias a glare.

"I won't hurt her, she's now a member of my family."

"You are not my family Rias Gremory, you are my punishment. You are not my King, you are how I will atone for my crimes against Asia. You are not worthy, but as long as I'm in your peerage I can protect Asia and Issei. You don't matter to me." Naruto made all of this very clear for Rias with a very obvious message to her. He gently allowed the sleeping Asia to rest, as he stood up and walked towards Rias.

Everyone was on guard, except for Rias.

"I will do my best to get your love and respect, and I just want you to know, even if you didn't make this deal I would have saved Asia. I just figured since you hate me, you wouldn't trust me if I offered to help for free." Rias admitted as she extended her hand. She was a little put off by his complete and total distrust towards her, but she had to use that to her advantage.

Naruto looked her other.

"I'm not giving you love or respect, you will _earn_ it on your own. You are right though... I would _never_ have trusted you to be honest with me. At least _this_ proves you can at least hold up your end of a deal. Now, lets get this over with." Naruto wanted to spend as little time with Rias right now, and as much time with Asia, as he possibly could. Rias could only sigh, but she nodded her head sadly.

Naruto's opinion of her was extremely low.

He considered her his _punishment_ after all.

Time to make him her Rook.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Guard Dog

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_**I'm going to be super busy for the next few days, so a quick update.  
**_**Story Start!**_

"So... why are we moving the camp?"

"Because Rias knows where it is, and I don't like that." Naruto stated with a deadpan tone. Rias and her entire peerage knew where he lived, and while Issei was going to learn the new location of his tent, he wasn't cool with anyone else knowing it. Packing everything up and moving locations to a better, more secure spot was the only choice of action that made sense.

Asia... took to being a Devil rather well.

After she regained her strength from dying and staying dead for almost a full day, she had taken the fact that she was no longer human surprisingly well.

"Aren't they family now though?" Asia asked with a tilted head. Rias had explained her peerage was a family to her, so she had wanted to get along with them and make friends. She was just confused why Naruto was refusing to think of the rest of the peerage as that. "... Thank you again, by the way..." Asia spoke to him.

He flinched.

'... I abandoned you when you needed me, and stole your faith from you... I promise you though, I'll get you back everything you lost and more.' Naruto knew those were words she would not accept from him. She would tell him that he had done more than enough, and that she was just happy being with him. "I summon thee Berserker." Naruto stated as his Sacred Gear appeared in his hand.

Berserker appeared before him.

Instead of a wedding dress, she was wearing a white button up shirt with a black vest, a black skirt, black leggings, and black boots with her hair rolled up into a bun. She looked very formal, and Naruto wanted it that way. It was a sub-ability of his Sacred Gear that each of his servants had several outfits that he could equip them with. This outfit, while formal, could also be slightly intimidating when given to a girl of Berserker's height and cold air.

His Sacred Gear suggested using Saber-class and Beserker-class servants as bodyguards, and that Berserkers were usually the ones who followed orders best out of all of the servant classes.

"Ah!" Berserker greeted him for the second time in person, and she waved at him. Naruto was limited to summoning one servant willingly at a time, unlike when the connection between him and his servants was very weak. "Grrrrr." Berserker growled at Asia.

*Smack*

"No, you're job is to protect Asia whenever I'm not around her. Help Asia finish packing everything, while I set out to find a new location to call home." Naruto had gently smacked Berserker on the shoulder. "Okay Fran-"

"Ber-ser-kar."

"Okay Berserker." Naruto could call her by what she prefered to be called. He wanted to try and build a bond with his servants, and he would eventually try and figure out what Berserkers dream or goal was, so that he could attempt to fulfill it for her. Naruto looked up at her, before he twitched when he realized she stood at a height taller than his own. "... Berserker, listen to everything Asia tells you. Make sure she stays out of trouble, and if any supernatural creatures try to touch her... do not hold back." Naruto gave his orders to Berserker.

Berserker turned her head towards Asia for a second, as if judging her, beforoe she huffed and picked up a flower off of the ground. She stared at the flower, before she offered it to Naruto with a neutral face. When Naruto took the flower, she smiled a wide and cheerful smile as he placed the flower in his belt.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rias... _Buchou_ said that she would let us stay together in an apartment. She is even willing to pay for it." Asia didn't care where she stayed, as long as she got to stay with Naruto. Still, the thought of an actual place with a bed was a more pleasant thought than camping.

Naruto didn't even consider it.

"A situation where I know where to find her, but she doesn't know where I live, is a far better situation. Not to mention, if she gets us an apartment she can set up a magic circle or something and have free access to it whenever she wants... do you really want her to interrupt us whenever she wants?" Naruto asked Asia with a sigh. If she pushed, he would do the apartment thing with her.

Asia thought about it.

'She's really beautiful... and if she is always around, she might...' Asia looked at Naruto, but despite herself she couldn't help but look down at her own body and compare it to Rias. She had goals for herself now that she was a devil, and no longer able to truly follow the path of god. She had things that were precious to her, her new friendships, but there was a relationship that she did think she could push to a different level.

Asia's face turned bright red.

"O' Lord, please punish this jealous-AH!?" Asia grabbed her head in agony when she tried to pray. She had been feeling jealous towards the possible relationship that Rias and Naruto could form if Rias had unlimited access to where they lived.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just felt guilty that she experienced that pain when she tried to pray to God.

"Hmph!" Berserker just huffed with a smile on her face.

**-Later-**

"Phew, that was some hard work!" Asia tried to cheer herself up when she finished packing everything up. There wasn't much to pack, but all of her personal belongings actually took up far more space than anything that Naruto owned. His personal belongings could easily fit in less than 1/4th of the size of her belongings that had been shipped to her from overseas.

Then again, her stuff was mostly clothes and her things relating to when she was a human Christian.

Berserker just _stared_ at her, doing her job in keeping an eye on her. Those mismatched eyes would sometimes peek out from behind her hair when the wind blew, but otherwise she didn't try to make any attempt to help Asia.

"So... you're Berserker, do you want something to drink?" Asia offered a bottled water to Berserker to try and show she meant no harm. When she got close enough that Berserker actually took notice of her intentions, she bared her teeth and grit them at Asia.

"Grrrrrrr."

Like a mad dog, her responses to a person she didn't like her very simple and easy to understand. Asia yelped and took a step back in shock.

"Uh... is there a reason you don't like me?" Asia asked, since it was exceedingly clear that Berserker had some resentment for her. Berkerser plucked two yellow and a white flower from the ground and put them together. She pointed at Asia, and pointed to one of the yellow flowers, before she put the yellow flowers together. She pointed at herself and pointed at the white flower, before she set it down next to the yellow flowers.

She moved the yellow flowers away from the white flower, and left the white flower all by itself. She crushed the yellow point she pointed to first, and tossed it to the side, before she put the yellow and white flower together that were unharmed.

"Hmph!"

"I still don't understand, but... if you really don't want to protect me, you don't have to." Asia assured her with a smile.

Berserker violently shook her head.

"Ah!"

She had to follow orders to increase her bond, and that meant doing things she didn't want to do. Not to mention she wanted to follow his orders more than she wanted to hurt Asia for being closer to Naruto. It was very simple, Naruto was more important than what she wanted. She grunted and looked away from Asia though, and refused to look her in the eye. When Asia looked away, she would go back to staring at Asia to watch over her.

"Berserker, take Asia to school and protect her. I'm going to take the camping stuff and everything over to the new location... don't hurt any humans." Naruto stated as he made himself known. Berserker nodded her head shortly.

"Oh, I can help!"

"It's fine Asia, today is your first day of school... you know, I thought we were the same age." Naruto tried to make a joke, but it fell on flat ears. Asia didn't understand the joke, so he ended up just scratching the back of his head. "... You're birthday is May 11th, so you're 17 and a second year student... my birthday is October 10th, so I'm a first year student and 15 years old." Naruto explained the joke.

Asia blinked for a moment.

"You're younger than me!? We're not in the same year!?" Asia realized that she wouldn't be going to class with Naruto with shocked, wide eyes. She knew she was going to be a second year, but she had no clue that Naruto was a first year. "... Wait, HOW are you 15!?" Asia asked with even more shock when she saw how developed his body and muscles were.

While Naruto was a little on the shorter side for a guy (he was 15, his growth spurt hadn't kicked in yet), she had thought he was 17 like she was. She had no clue that such a well developed and muscular body belonged to a 15 year old boy. The aura he gave off was so powerful that he really seemed older than he was.

"I mean, I'm the same as Koneko?" Naruto answered with a raised eyebrow.

Both he and Koneko were 15, and if you only paid attention to certain traits (his shoulders and her hips) you would assume that they were 17 years old, but that they were just short for their age. Koneko looked more youthful than he did, but that was just because she was short AND petite, but since Koneko was 15 years old, her body was almost done growing. Considering he was a man, he wouldn't be finished growing until his early 20s. The difference in body development between men and women was a pretty big gap.

"So... you two must really get along then... I'll have to try harder." Asia whispered to herself with a flaming red face.

She had rough competition to attracting his attention.

Extremely attractive girls like Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were all around Naruto so she needed to do something to get her to notice her more than the other girls. Berserker took her from her thoughts by grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion.

What was that about?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Fun Fact: Canon Naruto loves gardening and taking care of plants.**  
**Canon Asia ALSO loves gardening and agriculture.**


	26. Chapter 26 They Are Like Father and Son

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"HRRRRRRRG!"

Rias and her entire peerage, minus Issei, were stunned when they saw a familiar face joining Asia at school while Naruto was missing. The woman they knew as a source of powerful destruction, who had attacked the school several times but mysteriously stopped, was currently growling at a teacher who was trying to tell her to get off of school grounds seeing as she was not a student.

"Good morning Asia!" Issei greeted Asia with a wide smile.

He was unaware of who the person standing next to Asia was, though in all fairness they still didn't know what her name was either.

"GRR!?" Berserker growled at Issei when he got close as well, and he stopped when she lifted up her warhammer.

"She's... my bodyguard." Asia tried to explain to the teacher, who had turned and started to run away from Berserker. She huffed with a smile on her face for getting him to run away, before she turned and growled at Issei again. He stepped back, while many other students at the school started to take notice of what was going on.

'We can't fight here, not without there beiung casualties!' Rias was a little frightened of how things would play out this time. They could win, they had an even greater numbers edge than before with Issei and his Boosted Gear, and Asia with her Twilight Healing to heal their injuries as they fought. Not to mention if this woman got into a fight, she herself would use her Power of Destruction personally and protect the students of the school. 'This isn't like letting my peerage get combat experience for their own good... this is really...'

Bodyguard?

"Bodyguard?" Issei asked Asia, and she nodded a little.

"Berserker, this is Issei... he is a friend of Narutos like me." Asia introduced Issei to Berserker, and when Issei extended his hand to try and be friendly, she lowered her growl and looked down at his hand. "She doesn't really like anyone but-"

Asia was a little surprised when Berserker grabbed Issei's hand and shook it once, only a single time, before she let go. Her face was a lot calmer than before, since Issei was Naruto's male friend, everything was good apparently. Asia was a little hurt by that, but she just smiled sadly at being disliked by Berserker.

Rias had to step forward.

Berserker was instantly hostile again.

"RAH!" Berserker didn't allow Rias to come any closer. She wasn't allowed to come within 15 feet of Asia, nor approach her by a single step once that ring of protection had been reached. Rias backed away, and Berserker's body language cooled down, but maintained an alert status.

**-Later-**

"So... this is the girl who was attacking the school every night?" Issei asked as he looked at Berserker, and he tilted his head in some surprise. "... I expected her boobs to be bigger, but she's not much bigger than Koneko." Issei looked at her chest. She was super tall for a girl, but despite her height, she had little more than a small bust size. She had an extremely petite figure for her height as well.

Berserker didn't seem to mind his comment about her chest.

*POW*

Issei being on the ground moments later, showed that Koneko did mind the comments. Even still, she looked at the much taller woman, and at her own height. She nodded at her own small chest in approval, but she remained on alert as well since she knew personally how much it sucked getting struck by lightning thanks to this woman.

"She won't attack any humans, while Naruto is finding a new home for us-"

"Seriously Asia, you're a young woman, sleeping in a tent is beneath you. If Naruto won't accept an apartment, at least _you_ should. You don't need to live like an animal in the wild." Rias sighed in annoyance. She hated that Naruto had turned her down instantly, without even considering her offer, when she had made it known she would pay for an apartment for him. It looked really bad for her, for her peerage members to be homeless.

A Gremory allowing part of their peerage to be homeless? That didn't scream the love that her family was known for, it made it look like she didn't love her peerage at all.

"But I _want_ to stay with Naruto." Asia didn't see the problem. Naruto promised to show her how to wash her clothes using a river, and how to cook over an open fire. She wasn't hungry at all, he would kill animals to supply her with food, and he would go searching for any wild greens that she needed for a healthy diet. She had shelter in the tent, warmth at night, she had everything that she _needed_.

All she wanted in a home, was to be with somebody so she wouldn't be lonely, and she had that now.

"He's kind of a hardcore badass, so for him leaving in the wild is a walk in the park. That was even before he got Rook strength." Rias admitted that Naruto was a badass easily enough. Asia got an extremely small physical boost from being a devil, she wasn't much stronger than a regular human during the day, and thanks to being a Bishop her magic got a strength boost, but Asia knew no combat magic to make use of that strength.

Asia deserved better.

"Asia, hun, you deserve a better lifestyle than that." Akeno chimed in, since she wanted to try and be the voice of reason.

She also didn't really like Naruto all that much, and Asia was too sweet of a girl to be living with a rough man like that.

'I'm a little jealous of her.' Koneko didn't say her thoughts out loud though, since they would go against Rias' opinion. Asia had all of her needs taken care of by Naruto, who was putting forth so much effort into making her comfortable. Asia _chose_ to stay with Naruto, but Naruto personally refused to take charity from Rias.

"No, I don't."

"Gr?" Berserker looked down at Asia with a confused growl.

"Naruto was willing to sacrifice everything for me, and I know even now he feels guilty that I can't pray anymore. Just because I can't pray, doesn't mean I've lost my faith. For him, who sacrificed everything he values, I can't let him suffer alone. As the person he sacrificed everything for, I'll be there to support him emotionally. So I can't take your offer either." Asia gracefully declined Rias' offer. She wouldn't budge on the issue at all.

She was responsible for Naruto losing his humanity.

Naruto had pride in himself being a person who stood above others thanks to how hard he worked in his life to get himself to that point. He gave up his position on top, all for her sake. He worked hard to make sure that she was comfortable, when he didn't have to at all. He wanted to keep her safe from Rias, since he had no faith or trust in the girl at all.

"I mean... just take this with you then. It's my Summoning Circle, with it I can teleport to where you guys are in case of a big issue-" Rias started to hand it to Asia, but Berserker grabbed it and ripped the paper to shreds. She tossed the paper on the ground while shaking her head, and this was the moment when Kiba walked into the clubroom. "... did Naruto order you to do that?" Rias asked Berserker.

No response.

"She doesn't speak, so you can't really communicate with her. She's Fran-"

"Ba-sar-kar!" Berserker exclaimed what she wanted to be called, over what her real name was.

"Good job protecting Asia while I was gone Berserker." Naruto said when he came into the clubroom through the window, not the door like one would think. Berserker walked towards Naruto, and though her face seemed on the bored side, there was a small smile. "You can go for now, I want to try out another Servant, but I'll summon you again soon." Naruto rubbed the top of her head.

She nodded, her body glowed blue, before she was gone.

"Ah, good of you to show up. You didn't show up for school." Rias pointed at him, and Naruto shrugged.

"I had more important things going on. I found a place perfectly placed, so that you and your peerage can't find my new location. I can't have you people seeing me train after all." Naruto stated with a cocky smirk.

"You're apart of my peerage too you know."

"So? Being in your peerage, doesn't mean I want to be around you or the other people here... Issei is cool though." Naruto sent a thumbs up towards Issei, who pumped his fist at the victory of that statement.

Nobody ever called him cool.

"What about me, Total Package Uzumaki?" Koneko asked, and Naruto palmed his face.

"No comment, anyway, I've got more important things to do than hang around here. There is a gang trying to set up turf here, so I've got to stomp my foot down on that. Not to mention, Jack said she smelled something suspiciously like a super evil devil in the area, so I'm going to attack that. I'm too busy to hang out with your little club." Naruto summoned his Sacred Gear, and he looked down at it.

"_I Summon Thee Lancer__**.**_**"**

There was a glow, and a person appeared with their arms crossed. They were about the same height as Berserker was, but this person wore bright whire armor and blue clothes underneath it. With a petite frame and thinner arms, Naruto could tell that this was a woman too. Her armor kept her sexual traits hidden well though, and her face wasn't visible thanks to the lion-themed helmet that she wore. Her weapon was a spiral shaped white spear, but she quickly made her spear disappear into thin air.

"... WOAH! Cool!" Issei exclaimed, since this was a total badass hottie that Naruto just summoned.

"You going to introduce yourself?" Naruto asked Lancer as he crossed his arms.

"... Sorry, I was just admiring what a fine man my... Master who summoned me seems to have become since he was given his Sacred Gear. You are a fine example of what a son of maelstroms should be. Though, are you eating enough?" Lancer asked Naruto as she looked around the room. She looked towards Asia, and she twitched, before she walked over towards Asia.

"Protect Asia, that is your job while I'm busy, make sure she gets home safe and has enough to eat." Naruto gave out his orders to Lancer. He raised an eyebrow at the way that she spoke to him, and the odd... way that her words made him feel on the inside. It was a weird warm, comfortable sensation that he wasn't used to. "... Listen to what Asia says to do."

"You know, usually a Peerage goes and takes care of Stray Devils as a group, to build team bonding." Rias mentioned in passing to Naruto.

"A King is the first to arrive to a battlefield, and the last person to leave it. They pave the pathway for others, and with their own arms protect all that is precious to them. Teamwork is fine, but a King showing his worth must be done alone. Don't worry Master, Asia will be safe under my watchful eyes." Lancer spoke with pride.

Naruto felt that same feeling in his chest.

'... It's like I'm watching a parent and child.' Kiba thought with an awkward smile. This "Lancer" was clearly very proud of Naruto, and took great pride in him much like a father. Yet Naruto, like a son, seemed to be unsure of how to take such compliments.

'A Father and Son?' Koneko raised an eyebrow.

That was what this scene made her think.

'It's like watching family members... but this Lancer might be even more annoying than Berserker. This woman is far too much like Naruto, she's nothing but trouble.' Akeno thought as she forced herself to keep up a smile. A second person who was similar to Naruto, well that was just a major downer for her.

"And how may I address you?" Rias asked Lancer.

Lancer turned to her.

"Well, my Class is Lancer, so you can address me as that. I can't say I'm too fond of you either, one who calls herself King, but doesn't possess the Capacity of a King doesn't deserve much respect."

...

"Okay?" Rias looked at Naruto, who just sent Lancer and even more odd look. That was the second time that she had been mentioned to not have the "Capacity" of a King, the first person to say it was actually Naruto, and now this Lancer who was very strangely similar to Naruto was talking about her lacking the capacity as well. "... Still, Naruto... Stray Devils can be a lot stronger than the Fallen Angels you fought... for a lone Rook, it might be too much." Rias tried to show her concern for Naruto.

She didn't want him to go alone.

"Before I am a Rook, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I don't want your help. When _you_ need me, I'll do my _job_ and help you. Don't act like we're family, or friends, or that you can butt yourself into my personal business. Lets keep our relationship business professional." Naruto would do his job as it related to her, and nothing more or less. He had no reason to accept her help, and unless she gave him an actual _order_ then he wouldn't listen to her.

"Then as your King-"

"Just remember, ordering me to do something I hate won't earn my respect or affection, and our relationship will forever be set in stone." Naruto reminded her with a sly grin.

Rias shut her mouth for a moment.

"... Just stay safe then." Rias relented when she realized that Naruto had backed her into a corner. He was using her desire to get him to accept her as family, while also stating a very obvious fact that if she wanted him to accept her as family, acting like his master this soon in their relationship was not the way to earn his love and respect. He was using her own words against her, and in an impressive way.

Naruto was the only servant in her peerage who wasn't part of her 'family', but he was as far from a slave as one could get. He was maintaining his independence from her in such a way that she could end it at any time, but if she ever ended his independence, then that would forever mean that Naruto would refuse to accept her as family.

She was _allowed_ to give him orders.

She couldn't _allow herself_ to do that though.

'You're more of a Devil than I am... you're twisting my own desires and wishes against me. I might be your Master, but you seem to have far more control than I do.' Rias frowned, not liking this situation at all.

She felt like she had no control.

She hated this feeling.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Note: Azure King and Azure Queen are doing a "Reading" version of this story, 1st chapter is on their profile on this site.**_


	27. Chapter 27 Ba-dump

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_**My job switched me from mornings to nights, so updates will be a little chaotic until I'm more accustomed to the new schedule I'm on.  
****Just wanted to give a fair warning.**  
_**Story Start!**_

The area Naruto picked was beautiful so far.

Apparently, the location that Naruto picked for the new camp grounds was pretty close to the shrine at the top of the hill. Just outside of the holy grounds, so that they would not be affected by the aura of the place, but close enough that most supernatural evils wouldn't come and bother them either and where Devils couldn't sense that they were there.

"The river comes down from the mountain, and it's a fresh water source with ample fresh water fish as well." Lancer added as she walked with Asia towards where she felt Naruto. His Servants could always tell when they were talking in the correct direction, and had instinctive knowledge on where Naruto was. "Though, it seems this area has had quite a few trees cut down." Lancer noticed that a good number of trees had been cut through and removed from the area.

Asia didn't have anything to say for or against that, but she could see smoke rising in the distance, showing her that they were getting closer to where Naruto was.

"... Oh my..." Lancer said with some surprise.

"Dear..." Asia whispered in shock as well when she saw what Lancer had seen, and had been so shocking to the woman. She could completely understand the surprise, because she herself could barely believe it.

A cabin.

Half-submerged in a steep of the hill, was a log and stone cabin. The cabin wasn't all that big, but it was sized large enough to be called a small house. Asia saw a shirtless and super sweaty Naruto, who was using a rock to hammer wooden spikes into wooden planks in front of the cabin. On the fire itself, there was sitting a bucket with smoke coming out of it. Naruto grabbed the bucket by the handle, and took it with him into the cabin without noticing either Lancer or Asia standing 30 feet away from him watching him.

That explained the trees.

"I see..." Lancer smiled, since that would explain why Naruto had been lying about what he had been doing today. Now it made a lot more sense, she grabbed Asia's shoulder and turned her away, the log cabin was clearing not finished yet. It was close to finished on the outside, Naruto had built a roof to cover the parts of the cabin that weren't submerged into the hill itself. There was no door and no windows, and Naruto had yet to completely make it air-tight so that drafts wouldn't get in.

Asia shook off her grip and walked towards the cabin, just as Naruto came back out with an empty bucket.

"Naruto."

"Asia!?" Naruto snapped in shock, not at her just out of shock, and stared at her with his cheeks turning bright red. "What are you doing back so soon!?" Naruto asked her as he looked at Lancer, who shrugged her shoulders.

Asia was suppose to be doing Devil work all night tonight, so why was she back already when it was only 3 AM? He wouldn't be done working on the cabin until at least 5 AM, when she was suppose to come back.

"What is this?" Asia asked Naruto as she looked into the building.

It was a big room, with 3 open doorways inside of the big room that led to the inside of the part of the cabin that was submerged underground, and one door that led to a room that was attached to the outside of the cabin. In total, the cabin had 4 small rooms and a medium sized living room.

"Wait, don't go in there yet!" Naruto reached out to grab Asia and pull her back, but she stepped into the building before he could stop her.

_Welcome home Asia!_

"Wh-what... what is this?" Asia repeated her earlier question when she noticed on the wall she couldn't see earlier, there was a giant sign with that written on it. Lancer walked in as well, and with an appraising eye, she looked at the work done with the walls.

For only working on this for 18 hours, he had nearly finished building an entire multi-room log cabin.

"It's not done... so-"

"_What is this and how?_" Asia turned to Naruto and asked more forcefully, since she was absolutely shocked by how much Naruto had done. She had no clue that he had been doing all of this, and clearly he had done it for her sake. He had lied to her about what he was going to be doing all day, purely for the sake of giving him the time that he needed to finish building this building.

She just ruined his surprise.

"Well... I... wanted to give you a home you really deserve. It doesn't have any electricity, but I've already got indoor plumbing though. I went a little further uphill, dug a trench and had a small stream of water connect to this place... no indoor bathtub though, I couldn't figure out how-" Naruto started tpo try and worm his way around admitting quite a few things. Asia looked around the place, and she could tell how much hard work that Naruto put into building this place.

There was no electricity, but with the moonlight coming through the windows and her devil eyes, she could still see quite clearly.

"... You didn't need to-"

"I wanted to though... Lancer, can you take Asia away for a little bit?" Naruto asked Lancer, since he wanted to finish the place before Asia came and saw the finish product. He had already moved all of her things into the room he made for her, and he completely finished the inside, but he was still working on getting the doors and the outside finished.

"_How_ did you do this... how could you afford to do this?" Asia pressed Naruto on the part of the question he didn't answer.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't break the law, did you?" Lancer asked Naruto with her arms crossed, and Naruto glared at her for the accusation.

"I paid for this half of the hill with money, and I did it through completely legal methods!..." Naruto blushed darker when he realized both of the women were staring at him. They wanted to know how he, a broke person, could afford to buy half ot the hill itself and claim it as his own land. "... I sold 2/3rds of Uzumaki island..." Naruto whispered.

Lancer froze.

"You... _sold_ Uzumaki island?" Lancer asked him slowly, because that sounded very much like Naruto had just given away his birthplace away for money. That was the island he was born on, the island that his clan died on, and the place that his mother had called her home for all of her life. That land had over 4,000 years of history soaked into it, and Naruto just sold it like it was nothing. "... You sold it?" Lancer had to be sure to ask that again.

Naruto selling his motherland was just that shocking.

"I mean, I don't care about it... I never lived there, and I don't know anything about the place... so it would just be sitting there. I don't care about the Uzumaki clan or it's history, it's just an island full of nothing to me... so I sold most of it to the government." Naruto didn't sell off all of the island, he just sold most of it. The large sum of money that he got for the island had been far more than enough to buy half of this hill, including the shrine's territory on top of the island.

"... You didn't need to do that for me." Asia whispered with teary eyes.

Naruto had sacrificed _even more_ for her.

"I didn't _need_ to, I _wanted_ to. Ever since I turned 13, Japan has been trying to buy that place from me. You're..." Naruto scratched his cheek and didn't make eye contact with Asia when he spoke.

Lancer, who had been angry, calmed down.

'... Right, Kushina loved the island... but with no Uzumaki living there, the place really holds no meaning for Naruto. He cares more about the future and the present, than the past.' Lancer thought as she looked at Naruto hesitating to talk with Asia anymore. She stepped closer to him, and her big green eyes seeked the answer from him.

"Naruto?" Asia asked him.

"... important to me. You're my precious person, so I need to take care of you to the best of my ability. I lo..." Naruto paused, and he looked away from Asia again, turning around all the way. Naruto shook his head, slapped his cheeks.

Asia hugged him from behind.

"Thank you." Asia was actually crying.

This was what others didn't get to see, what only she got to see. The part of Naruto that was honest and true to who he really was. The way he acted and talked to Rias was the mask that Naruto wore to protect his delicate heart. A heart that had faced nothing but hurt and pain, but this was who Naruto truly was. A kind and loving man who would do anything, no matter how painful or shameful, for those that he cared about.

Everyone who judged Naruto, they might never get to see this part of him, because their hearts weren't open to being changed about him.

"Thank you for being born." Asia whispered into his shoulder, and she let go of him to wipe her tears. She grabbed the bucket he had dropped off of the ground, before she gave him a determined look. "Now where can I help?" Asia asked him with a wide smile.

Lancer could see she wasn't needed anymore, and faded away until the next time that she was summoned.

"You don't need to-"

"_I don't need to, I want to_." Asia told him with a graceful smile.

*Ba-dump*

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

He couldn't refuse her help.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28 F-ing D-Wizard

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Ahahaha! That boy is such a little devil, it's very fitting that he became one to the Gremory!"

Azazel could not stop his laugh as he watched Japanese government workers surveying the portions of Uzusho (The Uzumaki island) that Naruto had sold to them. Azazel had been a pretty big helper in speeding things along, since 3 days ago Naruto made it known to the government he was willing to sell a portion of his families land to them. He had been staying in Kuoh for the very purpose of keeping an eye on Naruto, and he was amazed by the boy more and more.

Naruto sold 2/3rds of Uzusho.

Naruto did _not_ sell the 1/3rd of Uzusho that actually had any real value to it, he sold the volcano and the forests on the island, and that was pretty much it. The Uzusho city that had been left in ruins, the city that contained the ceremonial sites related to the Uzumaki and their important monuments, was left under Naruto's ownership. The Uzumaki clan had already mined all of the valuable resources out of the forest and out of the volcano on the island.

Other than trees, the 2/3rds of the island that Naruto sold the Japanese government was _absolutely worthless land_.

All of the natural metals and important resources that Japan _thought_ it would be getting had already been mined, and were hidden underground in the Uzumaki vaults. The vaults that he himself helped to create for the Uzumaki as a thank you for them always being so kind as to test out his Artificial Sacred Gears for him, and for allowing him to set up a private base on their island.

"Man, this is hilarious... this is a small island, and they only bought the most useless parts of it... and for the price of 4,500,000,000 yen... they paid a large fortune, for nothing. Naruto Uzumaki... you pulled a great con against an entire nation." Azazel grinned as he thought about some of the best parts of all of this as well.

Naruto's dream was the conquer Japan.

Japan was going to use this island for military bases, mining materials (what little was left of them at least), and increasing their military might. Naruto selling most of the island did nothing but benefit Naruto and the eventual rise of the Uzumaki clan once more. The best part was that Naruto didn't need to spend a coin to develop the land at all.

Japan was going to do it _for_ Naruto.

Naruto barely even paid a fraction of the money they paid him to buy the land he bought in Kuoh, and Naruto picked that half of the hill for some very obvious reasons. Reasons that only those with a lot of life experience would be able to notice.

1\. It was abundant in resources.  
2\. It was well hidden and well protected from other supernatural factions thanks to the shrine on top of the hill.  
3\. It was in a strategically great location.

"The fools, they weakened their government in the hopes of getting their hands on great resources. It will take them at least 15 years to discover there they messed up, and by that point it will be too late. Naruto my boy, for a 15 year old, you've got a hell of an eye for leadership." Azazel couldn't help but admire such a great eye for long term planning.

1\. Japan was going to develop this island _for Naruto._  
2\. Japan was going to weaken it's mainland military by expanding it to this island.  
3\. Japan had lost access to some of it's own resources, while gaining none from Naruto.  
4\. Japan gave Naruto a great base of operations, while weakening themselves.

Not to mention, Naruto's had made a great use of his Sacred Gear for this entire process.

He had summoned his Caster to place a curse on _his_ portion of the island, so that anybody who tried to steal from his part of the island would be inflicted with Egyption curses. Only those with close ties to the Uzumaki, like himself even though Naruto was unaware of him, could freely remove things from his property.

"Artoria Pendragon... from a different timeline, but with the memories she had created as a Saber for Kushina. To think such an interesting servant could be summoned, she must have used her Second Chance when Kushina died to be able find a way to reunite with her son." Azazel had been keeping a very close eye on Naruto's summons.

Assassin: Jack the Ripper  
Berserker: Frankenstein  
Caster: Nictocris  
Lancer: Artoria Pendragon

Naruto had summoned half of his summonable Servants, and though neither Kushina nor Mito had ever unlocked the conditions to be able to summon the other 2 Servants, Azazel had the strong feeling that Naruto would be able to unlock the other 2 servants.

Foreigner - Unseal Condition: Come in contact with a being from another Universe.  
Beast - Unseal Condition: With for the Destruction AND Salvation of the World.

Neither Kushina nor Mito had ever unlocked the ability to summon a Foreigner or Beast class servant during their lives. They were extremely hard to unlock conditions, and he didn't design them that way at first. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe he shouldn't have even designed those servant classes in the first place.

"Sir, the corpses of Mitt-"

"Yeah, I can say I care about the traitors. Raynare acted on her own by targetting Asia Argento, and she completely ignored my orders to watch Naruto. All those who allied with her are no longer affilliated with us." Azazel waved off the concerns of his followers. A couple of low rank Fallen Angel traitors was a small price to pay to watch the evolution of his Sacred Gear take place.

Naruto needed another push.

He wanted to see the Sacred Gear he created take on it's Balance Breaker form. He knew it was capable of something like that, but Mito had never activated it, and when Kushina did she refused to show it to him. If possible, he wanted to see just how far Naruto could take his Balance Breaker..

Maybe it would be the birth of a new Longinus, but to get to that point, Naruto needed to do the one thing that Uzumaki were not known for doing.

"It's too bad you died Kushina, but to think that a woman giving birth is unable to summon more than 1 servant at 1/10th strength... I should tweak the Sacred Gear if Naruto will let me, to get rid of that flaw." Azazel would have to take some responsibility for that little flaw. If Kushina had been able to summon 2 Servants during birth, or even had been able to summon her Saber at 100% power instead of 10% power, then maybe the destruction of the Uzumaki clan could have been avoided.

"Sir?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, just thinking about these people-"

"Oh, well, that's certainly a surprise don't you think? I didn't think you would feel so sorry about the state of the island, humans are such fragile creatures, but even to the death the Uzumaki were quite fierce." A calm and gentle voice spoke from behind Azazel, and the man blinked in surprise.

"You..." Azazel's eyes narrowed for a second, before he smiled. "Dickwizard."

"Well, not entirely an incorrect nickname, but still very insulting. Don't worry, I'm not actually here, I'm just an illusion. My body is still very much sealed away, Kushina really was not happy with me making copies and selling that porn of her with all of us." Merlin spoke as he sighed and scratched the back of his head. He had thought it would be quite the amusing idea.

Kushina had been young, very young, when she got her servants. When she had been a young teen, she had gotten the idea while her hormones were at their peak, to strengthen the bonds with her servants through sex. Of course, she was young and stupid, but as she got older and more perverted deep down, she thought to record her activities with her servants. She never intended to make copies of sell them.

That was what he was for.

"Well, yeah she was angry... because of you she couldn't show her face in Japan anymore. The porn she recorded with all of you became so popular, the even today a lot of young men jerk it to her. She was nominated for best porn actress and sluttiest porn actress, 5 years straight, and even recently she earned another win _after her death_ for a historical figure in the gangbangs." Azazel could very well understand why Kushina had been so pissed off she sealed away one of her own servants into the Uzumaki vault.

"She made millions."

"Most of Japan has seen her O-face and watched her get gangbanged, how many movies ended up getting recorded?" Azazel asked with a deadpan tone.

"Only 31, a low number. Anyway, I know what you did... tsk tsk Azazel, making sure that Naruto found little Asia's body floating in the water, how naughty of you." Merlin pointed out with an aura of smugness. He knew that Azazel had placed Asia's body in the river so that Naruto would find it and go on a bloody rampage.

Azazel smirked.

"Well, if I didn't it would have taken days before he found her, and it would have been too late to save her at that point. I did Naruto a favor, allowing him to save the girl and avenge her at the same time. He will forgive me, but will he forgive the person who made his mother's name into a household name?" Azazel asked back with slightly clenched teeth. Merlin had been the biggest headache out of all of Kushina's servants.

Also, Azazel had a personal issue with Merlin.

Considering the Merlin had once transformed all of _his harem_ into women with extra anatomy, he had a personal bone to pick with the wizard.

"Ah... Well... that will suck for me. Anyway, the same person who tempted the devils into attacking the Uzumaki clan, is starting to make his move again. He has hired a group of people with Sacred Gears, to finish the job and end the Uzumaki clan. I hope that you understand the problem with this." Merlin got more serious, no longer joking. Naruto activating his Sacred Gear willingly had set in motion something dangerous, an old enemy who manipulated things from behind the scenes was going to becoming more active.

"Sir... sirs?"

"Just go report back to the others, it would seem Dickwizard and I have a lot to talk about. You aren't high enough rank to listen to anymore of this." Azazel spoke to the low ranking fallen angel who had reported Raynare's group to him.

"It's okay, now shoo, this is top secret hush hush information. It would be best for this information to remain a secret, to the the events of the future can remain a surprise for all involved." Merlin added in more playfully.

Some things needed to remain a secret after all.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**I just love it when people don't actually read the story, and make their own assumptions.**  
**Like how a lot of people didn't pay attention, and thought Naruto sold the entire island for JUST half a hill, even though it was explained last chapter that Naruto used some of the money from selling 2/3rds of the island to buy half the hill.**  
**The fact that I made a point to mention 2/3rds of the island would have been the biggest clue that there was something on the island that Naruto didn't want to sell.**


	29. Chapter 29 A Familiar Place Part 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_**I'm going to make an entire Arc out of getting a Familiar, to this is the Intro to that.**  
_**Story Start!**_

"Ow... ow ow..."

Asia pouted as she looked at the tips of her burnt fingers. She had tried to touch her old silver cross, to see if she could build up a resistance to it. No matter how much she trained herself, much to the amusement of Rias and Akeno (Koneko and Kiba didn't care too much), she was unable to make any real meaningful contact with the cross.

"Asia, you're a devil now, I assure you that even the Satans can't touch crosses without getting burnt." Rias stated for Asia.

The girl just pouted.

"... I think I can build up a resistance to it." Asia finished using her Sacred Gear to heal her fingers, and she continued to reach out. She touched her cross, only to pull back her smoking finger and put it into her mouth to suck on it. "I know I can do it." Asia whispered as she healed her finger again.

Rias didn't have the heart to tell the girl to stop.

"Who knows... maybe you can be the first devil to be able to touch a cross." Rias instead gave the girl hope.

"Second actually." Asia mentioned casually, since she already knew of one devil that she had seen touch a cross without getting burnt. She just never really paid attention to it much before, but she had noticed that unlike her, there was somebody who never changed the way he dressed since becoming a Devil. "Naruto still wears his cross, he never took it off even after becoming a devil." Asia mentioned casually.

Akeno exchanged a look with Rias.

Koneko blinked.

"... Oh yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Koneko looked at Kiba, who shrugged his shoulders. Kiba never paid attention much to Naruto, so he didn't know whatever particulars about his state of dress. Koneko and Issei were the ones who spent more time with Naruto, so only they would really know about him wearing a cross.

"He does?" Rias asked Koneko, since she didn't see Naruto enough to memorize how he dressed, the accessories he wore at least.

She memorized the features of all of her peerage.

"Yeah, I bet it burns him, and he's just too dumb to notice." Akeno mentioned with an all too pleasant face. She needed to get her dig in, since it wasn't like Naruto was going to actually hang out with them in the clubroom. He was a complete bastard towards everyone but Issei and Asia, though he was pretty neutral to Kiba and Koneko overall.

He had more respect for Kiba, and he seemed unsure about how to treat Koneko.

The door opened and Issei came in with Naruto behind him.

"I asked him to come, just like you asked." Issei greeted Rias as he entered the room. He had found Naruto just taking a nap on the roof of the school, and had managed to convince him against all odds to appear at the clubroom.

Rias looked at Naruto's chest.

There it was.

"Total Package Uzumaki." Koneko greeted Naruto, and he jumped across the room and landed on the couch between her and Asia. He grabbed her snack of the day, and shoved the entire thing into his mouth. "Hey!" Koneko stated with indignation over her stolen sweets. "You don't even like sweet stuff!" Koneko realized when she saw his face twist, since he just did that to get back at her for the nickname.

No fair messing with her food like that!

Koneko noticed the cross on his chest too, but didn't say anything about it. She took the rest of her snacks and moved them away from Naruto.

"Owie!"

"Careful there Asia." Naruto took the cross from her and put it in his pocket, so that she didn't burn herself with it anymore. She pouted at him, but she sighed and nodded her head. That was enough practice for the day. Kiba raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto's fingers weren't burnt in the slightest, and he showed no adverse side effects from putting his flesh against the cross. "So, _why_ do you need me in the clubroom today?" Naruto asked Rias with all of the love and care in his voice gone once he changed eye contact to Rias.

"Well... it has been 2 weeks since you, Asia, and Issei joined us. Asia has managed to get a good number of Pacts, and Issei is making... progress..." Rias spoke very kindly, as Issei looked down at his lack of success on the matter. He had positive ratings from the clients who he visited, but sadly he was never actually able to fulfill the desires of the clients despite how they ranted and raved about how good he was.

No pact meant that it didn't count.

"I'll do better."

"I know you will." Rias assured him, and he beamed in happiness. "Even though Naruto refuses to answer clients calls, it's been long enough that you three are ready to get your own familiars." Rias summoned a small bat above her hand to prove a point.

Koneko summoned a small white cat.

Akeno summoned several imps, and Kiba summoned a bird, and just as quickly as the familiars were summoned they were sent away.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked as he sighed in annoyance. "You do realize that my Sacred Gear summons beings who already do what I tell them right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, showing that he had no interest in getting a familiar. "Isn't that right, Jack?" Naruto asked as Jack left her spirit form and became material again.

"Yep!" Jack said, before she turned blue and vanished, going back to spirit form so that she could keep a watch over Naruto where nobody could see her. Her clothes were exceedingly slutty, so she couldn't exactly be seen during the day by people she wasn't going to kill.

She liked being out of the Sacred Gear, so he tried to keep her summoned at least a little, mostly because she was the first servant he summoned.

"A Sacred Gear and Familiar are different, nearly every devil gets a familiar eventually. They are something of a status symbol, and not having one looks very bad for the devil involved." Rias explained to Naruto.

He looked unimpressed.

"Ooooh, they all looked so cute... I get one too?" Asia asked with a smile, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "We can both get them!" Asia repeated a bit louder, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head even harder as he tried to think of a way out of getting one.

Naruto looked at Issei, who also seemed excited.

"Guuuuuuuh... fine, I'll join for this and get a familiar." Naruto couldn't resist seeing Asia smile, and she was smiling brightly at the chance to get something cute.

'Good, because Sona won't challenge me this way. She will be too curious about what your familiar will be to want to get her new peerage members some.' Rias couldn't hold back a smirk. She was also happy that her entire new member group were all agreeing to this. A red magical circle appeared in the room, and she stood up. "Very well, it seems we are ready to go to the Familiar Forest! Everyone please, get on the circle and Akeno will teleport us." Rias gestured to the circle in the middle of the room.

**-At the Familiar Forest-**

A red magical circle appeared, and Rias came out of it with her peerage moments later.

"Ah, the red haired Rias and her peerage have come. New familiars for new devils? Boy do I have some!"

"That guy is rhyming... I'm out, see you guys later. Jack, come out and help me." Naruto summoned Jack out again as he walked away from the group and into the creep forest without any fear for his life. The dude that appeared the second they showed up started to speak in rhymes, that was his clue to go on his own.

"Kid, the familiar forest is dangerous and scary! With me as your guide, you should feel no reason to wary!"

"Fuck you, fuck the way you speak, I'm getting a familiar by myself. Rias, you better make sure Asia stays safe." Naruto walked even faster when the guy continued with his cringy rhyming. Naruto was out of sight in moments.

...

"What a weird devil boy, he acts like somebody took his favorite toy."

'I agree with Naruto, but this forest is way too scary for me.' Issei shivered, and he ignored his desire to go after Naruto to avoid the dude they met up with.

He wondered what kind of familiar Naruto would find for himself.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**1\. There is an reason why Naruto is immune to touching holy objects.**  
**2\. Naruto's familiar will not be Tiamat, I have other plans for their relationship (no, Tiamat will not be paired with Naruto either).**

**You, the audience, will have until next chapter to start making your suggestions for what Naruto's familiar should be and why his familiar would be suited for him.**  
**Lets see what you people can suggest, and the one I like the best will be the winner.**


	30. Chapter 30 I AM YOUR KING!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto moved silently with Jack behind him.

'A strong familiar worthy of being mine is what I'm after, a King of Familiars won't have it's guard dropped for even a second, no matter how relaxed.' Naruto thought to himself as he moved without making a single audible sound.

"Mommy."

"Ssssssh... I see something, ah... it's noticed us." Naruto grinned when he looked from behind a tree and saw a large creature that stood far larger than him in size. It was a blackish purple color with nine vicious looking heads, the head count alone alerted him to the fact that it was the Hydra of Greek myth. "I see, it's sense of smell is greater than what washing my scent off can mask." Naruto whispered with a grin.

"We think it looks cool." Jack mentioned when one of the heads turned to look at them.

Naruto looked up in the sky, and he waved towards Jack to retreat with him. She jumped into the nearest tree, and he jumped after her. He had a grin on his face, since the Hydra had noticed them as they had been arriving. Sneaking through the forest had been worthless against the Hydra, for it was a highly powerful king of creatures for a reason.

"We aren't attacking?"

"Not yet, that Hydra was powerful and arrogant, to get something like that to serve me, I will have to crush that arrogance and pride it has. We're going to trick it's sense of smell first, to show it that it isn't perfect. I saw the perfect target for that flying overhead." Naruto spoke as he kept his eye on the sky, and never let his eyes escape from the target that he was going to be making use of.

Naruto took out his yo-yo and got a firm grip on it.

**-With the Others-**

'Somehow... I feel like Naruto would approve of these monsters.' Issei deadpanned as he looked at the trio of super muscular body builder water spirits. Then again, he wasn't so sure about that either. He sure as hell wasn't going to be accepting those women as his familiars for sure, and he could also understand now why Naruto ditched them as soon as he could find any excuse to do it.

Naruto didn't actually hate the rhyming.

Naruto wanted to search for a dangerous and powerful familiar, and so far this guy was only showing off stuff that was safe for them. He wasn't allowing them to really go into any area that had anything all that dangerous. Asia was enjoying it, but he wasn't simply because he was pretty sure the hot babe familiars were where the more dangerous parts of the forest were.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

*CRASH*

"OH SHIT!?" Issei shouted when something large dropped out of the air and smashed through the trees that were nearby them. He wasn't the only person to jump, his peerage-mates jumped as well and got ready for battle.

"Now settle down there, you're only going to make this harder on yourself!" Naruto shouted out as he put the creature he had been following in a headlock. Both of his arms were wrapped around the long and muscular neck of the creature that he had attacked.

"That's a Wyvern for you, with a stomp of it's feet it turns people to goo."

"Ah, so Naruto, you plan on making this wyvern your familiar then?" Rias asked Naruto as he dug his heels into the ground.

*SNAP*

"It's dead..." Koneko stated when Naruto snapped the wyvern's neck.

"Nope, this guy is just going to make good material to capture the familiar I found with. Once I'm done using this, I'm going to beat the shit out of that arrogant son of a bitch." Naruto started to walk towards the trees again with Jack stabbing her knifes into the wyvern's back to get the blood flowing out of it.

"No regard for the creatures of the forest, huh Uzumaki?"

"Not really, I'm going to take down the strongest familiar I've found so far, which means that everything else I find is just cannon fodder for my target." Naruto stated as he ignored the spite that Akeno had for him. The way he treated Rias was the biggest reason for her hostility, not that he really cared if she liked him or not.

"Stay safe!" Asia called out after him.

"I'll make an attempt!" Naruto promised her, since an attempt to stay safe was all he was going to be able to promise. "Okay... now... it was in _that_ direction, Jack, about how far would you say that I would need to throw this to hit it?" Naruto asked Jack, since he wasn't that good at doing distances.

"About 370 meters."

"Okay, and it sensed us coming at 60 meters, so lets get to the 80 meter point before I throw it. This thing has got a sturdy body, so it will make a really good weapon." Naruto walked with Jack as they got deeper into the forest, leaving everyone behind.

...

"What?" Kiba asked, since he wasn't sure he heard that.

"Total Package Uzumaki killed that Wyvern, simply so he could throw it at another creature. He plans to beat 1 motherfucker using another motherfucker as a weapon." Koneko summed up what Naruto planned with a glint in her eye.

She approved.

She absolutely approved of that badass plan, because that meant that Naruto might take the corpse of the wyvern and turn it into food as well since he didn't waste food. Better yet, his plan was so innately violent and physical that it was perhaps the most badass way to take down a bigger threat.

"Of course he would do that." Issei deadpanned.

Why?

He wad fucking Naruto Uzumaki, his plans didn't need to make sense for them to work. They just worked because he was Naruto, and by some miracle of luck, he was insane when it came to making the best of plans.

**-With the Hydra-**

It was a badass.

No creature invaded the territory of it and lived to tell the tell. With it's super regeneration, ultra deadly poison, and it's near-unkillable body nothing usually ever entered it to challenge it. Only the bravest or the most foolish ever approached it. Even the foolish devil and human from earlier retreated when they noticed that it had noticed them.

It was a badass, and only the dragon Tiamat in this forest could challenge it to a fight and defeat it. Only she was something that he didn't want to mess with, but even she wouldn't last long if he got his poison inside of her.

Because it was a badass.

With nine heads, and the sense of smell and omni-directional senses it had, nothing could sneak up on it and pose a threat either. It could smell and see every attack coming, and it could sense the status of the creatures attacking it as well. Just like how it could smell the scent of a dying wyvern in the area, absolutely no threat to it in the slightest. If anything, if was coming closer to him and would provide him with an easy meal.

Actually, the dying creature smelled quite dead.

It was also approaching him _really_ fast.

The Hydra looked up and saw a dead wyvern spiralling through the air towards him, and smashed into him before he could stand up and move out of the way. The dying smell came from the scent of the bleeding that the wyvern was still doing, but as the Hydra was knocked onto it's side, it saw the lifeless eyes of the Wyvern that had attacked him.

What!?

"How did that sense of smell work out for you there Hydra!?" Naruto shouted, the same devil he saw earlier, as he ran into the clearest it rested in.

Naruto grabbed the tail of the wyvern and yanked it into the air, before he slammed the wyvern into the Hydra once more and knocked it flying into several trees that came down like toothpicks. The Hydra's many heads growled and glared at Naruto, and it stood up and started to rush towards Naruto in a great rage.

"No you don't!" Naruto slammed the wyvern's body down on top of the heads of the Hydra, before he swung to the side and slapped the dead wyvern into the side of the Hydra and knocked it around. While it stayed on it's feet this time, the Hyda was still knocked off balance, so when Naruto spun around and swung the wyvern at it again, he was knocked off his feet once more and onto his side.

The Hydra hissed at Naruto.

It spat super venom at Naruto, and Naruto used the corpse of the wyvern to shield him from the attack, before Naruto slammed the wyvern down into the ground between them. The Hydra hurried to get to it's feet, since Naruto was no longer visible behind the wyvern corpse.

The one who attacked him was hiding like a coward now!

"Me, a coward?! That arrogance of yours needs to be curbed there Hydra, I killed this creature just to prove that your sense of smell isn't perfect! I defeated your sense of smell, and I have toppled you several times! You are nothing!" Naruto jumped on top of the corpse of the wyvern. He looked at the Hydra as it finished getting to it's feet, and he jumped to the other side of the wyvern and started to walk towards the Hydra.

He cracked his knuckles, since he understood greatly what the Hydra had to be thinking and feeling, since it seemed like a very intelligent creature, he was sure that it understood what he was saying.

"Mommy, should I-"

"No Jack, stay out of this! This is a battle between Kings, so come on Hydra! Show me the power of the one that I have dubbed the King of Familiars! Show me why other creatures fear you!" Naruto extended both of his arms out, challenging the Hydra to attack him.

**-Play Music: Fate/Grand Order - Absolute Demonic Front-**

The Hydra charged down Naruto.

In unison, the nine heads attacked Naruto from different directions, an omni-directional assault that no creature the Hydra had ever me could evade or block. It was it's trump card to take down any prey that so much as offered any sort of challenge to it. Poison dripping fangs at the ready to rip Naruto to shreds.

No devil could counter this attack that it had!

Nine punches.

Naruto threw nine punches and all nine heads of the Hydra exploded into gore, and he grinned while doing. They regenerated in an instant though and resumed the attack, not stopping just because their heads were turned into gore on the ground.

None could escape it's assault!

"You think I can't escape this attack! I could easily escape, but to show my respect for another King, I'm going to take your attacks head on and DEFEAT them with my own! Come on King of Familiars, not a single attack will get passed these arms!" Naruto shouted out as he sensed the heart of the creature in front of him.

What a wicked and evil heart this Hydra had, fitting to be an evil King for sure.

30 punches.

The Hydra's assault didn't end as it's heads were destroyed 39 times in total, instead only constantly regenerating so that it could continue it's endless assault for the creature in front of it that never took a step back or allowed even one attack through his defense.

Not defense, offence.

"Mommy?" Jack questioned as she was blown back by the shockwaves as the Hydra attacked faster and faster.

The Hydra could understand something.

'I see... so this is your power-' Naruto thought as he continued to attack every attack that came his way. His assault against the Hydra never once stopped either as he kept spinning on his heels so that not one attack from any direction could break through his offense.

The Hydra understood that Naruto was not defending against his attack.

This was an battle between who had the more powerful offensive strength, Naruto never once defended against a single attack, and he still wasn't doing that. Naruto wasn't just spinning so that he could attack every head either.

Every head Naruto destroyed, he made _eye contact_ with the Hydra as he was destroying it's head, and he never blinked.

No fear.

80 punches.

115 punches.

150 punches.

"Go faster, attack me with more speed and power! Surely, a King can go beyond his limits to slay whatever enemy appears before him! So kill me, make me feel the fear you inspire!" Naruto shouted out as he destroyed all but one head, and once he finished his statement even that head was destroyed. The Hydra got his message though, and it responded in kind as it's eyes glowed bright red and it started to use it's magical power to do just that.

The Hydra went beyond it's limits.

It's attacks and regeneration increased in speed, and the shockwaves between the destruction of each head only got stronger until the trees around them were started to get uprooted from the ground a little bit more with each hit between fist and skull.

490 punches.

570 punches.

"That is more like it, now see how I go beyond MY limits as well!" Naruto shouted.

571 punches, and Naruto didn't just attack the heads, he also punched the main body of the Hydra as he pushed forward even more with his offense. Not only did his offense break through the offense of the Hydra, but as the heads regnerated and the damage to it's main body regenerated 2 of the heads were destroyed before they could even make another attempt to attack Naruto.

What!?

The Hydra took a step back as Naruto started to attack even more, and it started to attack his punches with his heads to prevent more damage being done to it's main body. It's main body regenerated slower than it's heads did.

"Come on Hydra, why aren't you ATTACKING!" Naruto shouted as he threw more of a barrage of attacks, and the Hydra stepped back more as it defended it's body. No longer was it throwing an barrage of attacks at Naruto to kill him. Now the Hydra had switched into defense to protect itself.

This enemy in front of him was a real threat.

A threat?

The Hydra realized that at some point, it had realized that the devil in front of it was a real threat. It felt an emotion deep inside of it, and it roared out in rage when it realized what it had felt when it stared into Naruto's eyes.

'His attacks, each punch Mommy throws is damaging the muscles in his arms... right now he is using 100% of his bodies power.' Jack thought as he back touched a tree as she was finally pushed too far back to be able to help in the right. She was an Assassin class, straight up combat like this was not something she was good at, she lacked a lot in defense and strength, but made up for it in speed and stealth.

This was a battle between the Monster King and King of Monsters.

"Taste it! Taste the emotion you inspire in others! Look me in the eyes, and understand that you, the King of Familiars and Monsters, are tasting fear! That feeling you feel, come to understand it and appreciate it, because I stand above you! I AM YOUR KING!" Naruto declared as he destroyed all of the heads and slammed both of his hands against the main body and sent the Hydra flying through the air. It's heads were regenerated before it could hit the ground, and it landed on it's feet.

No fear.

Never before had the Hydra faced an opponent that didn't have any fear of him in it, and this opponent made sure to stare him in the eyes just to show his complete lack of fear. Not a fearof his poison, his regeneration, his offensive power, or even his scary looks. This was an opponent that feared not even death.

The battle raged on, but no longer could the Hydra keep up.

'The Hydra's attacks are slower, weaker...' Jack thought as she realized the shockwaves were calming down.

The Hydra wasn't holding back on purpose, but the situation was something that a creature feeling fear for the first time wouldn't know. It was holding because it feared what would happen to it if it went on an all out attack against an opponent that didn't know fear.

Sense of smell? Defeated by a surprise attack.  
Powerful venom? Defeated by being unable to land any attacks.  
Regeneration? Defeated by an opponent that attacked faster than it regenerated.  
Offense? Defeated by an opponent with more strength.

"BOW!"

The Hydra bowed to Naruto, stopping it's attack completely as it stared at Naruto in fear, and Naruto looked at the creature. The Hydra was shocked as it's heads looked down at it's legs, and saw that it was bowing to Naruto.

"... You're not worthy to be my familiar yet, grow stronger than you are, and remember this feeling of fear that I've given you. We will meet again, until then take this wyvern and eat it to recover your strength." Naruto turned his back against the Hydra and started to walk away.

The Hydra launched an attack.

It stopped when Naruto glanced back at it, and recoiled in fear when Naruto's eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare that reminded the Hydra of something.

_I am your King!_

Not even the Hydra could challenge a true King.

'Great, now I need to keep looking for a familiar... my arms are killing me.' Naruto thought to himself with a sigh.

How many creatures in this forest would he need to fight to find a creature worthy of being his familiar?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**I have already picked Naruto's familiar, and NO it will NOT be Tiamat.**_


	31. Chapter 31 Amarok and Nemean Lion?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"A Sprite Dragon, really an improvement for a familiar... better than what some people decided on picking." Rias stated as she looked at Issei.

"Slime-Taro is mine, Naruto would want me to have him!" Issei shouted out as he cradled his familiar to his chest, with it melting the clothing it came in contact with. All of the other slimes and tentacles that attacked the girls had been destroyed already. Thankfully no girl lose her virginity, though Issei would have liked to see that as well, but what really sucks is that Akeno used her magic to restore everyone's clothes.

Asia found a tiny blue dragon.

"I think even Naruto-"

"Actually, Naruto would find _some_ freaky use for it I'm sure." Kiba had to agree with Issei, that Naruto seemed to be the type to find some use for a slime. Even if they were just a pest of the familiar forest.

"Totes, TPU could find a way to use it to kill somebody." Koneko stated with a glint in her eye. She was all for killing the last remaining slime that attacked them, but Issei had already made it his familiar by using Naruto's name against Rias. She couldn't refuse Issei when reminded that Naruto would take Issei's side nearly 100% of the time.

They came to the forest to pick their familiars, not have Rias pick their familiars for them.

"TPU?" Asia asked Koneko.

"Total Package Uzumaki." Everyone responded with Koneko, since they had already picked up on what Naruto's nickname with her was.

They all looked at the Spite Dragon.

It had a glare on it's face, it seemed to be it's natural look, and it was protectivelly on Asia's shoulder and glaring at Kiba and Issei. Rias sweat dropped when she realized what the perfect name for the creature would be, if Asia so chose to name it. It spat blue lighting towards Issei, who jumped out of the way.

"Hey, don't hurt Slime-taro you little bastard!"

"So Asia, what do you want to name your familiar?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Eddyrai." Asia responded with a smile on her face.

"Not Rairuto or Uzurai? I thought you would have named it after Uzumaki." Akeno asked, since she was also one of the people who expected Naruto's name to get used as well. With how much the Sprite Dragon acted like Naruto with it's short temper, overprotective nature, and rounded glaring eyes, it was like the spitting image of Naruto in small dragon form.

Asia tilted her head in confusion.

"I did though?" Asia didn't see what the confusion was.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Right, Naruto Eddy Uzumaki, because-"

"Wait... Maelstrom... Whirling... Whirlpool... his name is Maelstrom Whirling Whirlpool, his symbol is a Spiral, and he beats people with a spinning yo-yo..." Koneko's face stretched into an actually joyful smile when she realized something.

Naruto wasn't actually from Japan.

In Japan, people didn't have middle names because on legal documentation there was no space for a middle name. Naruto was born on Uzusho though, meaning that he could actually have a middle name that none of them knew about. Naruto's birth certificate would naturally not show his full name, since legally speaking his name was just Naruto Uzumaki.

"Pffffft." Rias couldn't hide her laugh either.

"Oh... I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Issei could see where this was going to go.

"Didn't hear what?"

"EEEEP!?" Everyone screamed when they saw a massive wolf and a golden lion entering the clearing. The wolf have to be at least 19 feet tall, and the lion was twice the size of a regular lion, and it was an impure golden color. They were right beside each other, and appeared to be very threatening.

*THUD*

"Ah, I see you found an Amarok without it's flock, and a Nemean Lion with it's fur quite orange..."

"Can't find anything that rhymes with orange, can you?" Naruto asked with a grin when the Familiar Master was stumped. Naruto had tossed the two dead creatures on the ground, and everyone was able to see his body.

Naruto's clothes had been ripped to shreds by fangs and claws, and his right arm had a pretty sizable chunk of flesh injured. Overall though, he seemed in great health and Jack following behind him was just missing one of her arms. Her right arm was completely bitten off though, and the wound had been tied closed.

"We learned something, when we take a lot of damage, Mommy takes damage too." Jack spoke, since a missing arm was something she could survive. Her arm had been bitten off, and Naruto took some of the damage from her losing her arm reflected to his own body to a lesser degree.

"It's disappointing, but had to kill them for ripping my Assassin's arm off. They really put up a hell of a fight, had to choke this lion to death with my arms, and choked the wolf to death with my legs." Naruto clapped his hands together as a job well done. He sighed to himself, before he looked towards Rias. "I can take these with me for food, right, since they attacked me first?" Naruto asked her, since he didn't know if they could be taken back with them through the magical circle.

Everyone was silent.

'I want to mock his name so bad right now.' Akeno thought as she twitched. She finally got some serious dirt on Naruto, so that she could knock him down a peg or two so that he could finally start acting like he belonged in the peerage with them. But no, just when he was going to finally get knocked off his high horse, he comes in with two dead creatures that he choked out. "... So... you killed the Wyvern to distract these creatures?" Akeno asked him, to try and defuse her need to tease him.

Naruto tilted his head.

"What, no, I found a Hydra and I wanted to beat it with a dead Wyvern in a surprise attack, to crush it's pride, so that I could crush it's pride even more by punching the shit out of it."

...

"I-I'm sorry?" Rias asked as she _paled_ and looked at Naruto with worry. Not even she would dare to challenge a Hydra, those were super dangerous creatures that only Devils who had Ultimate-class powers could fight and kill.

Dead Wyvern.  
Dead Amarok.  
Dead Half-Breed Nemean Lion (The spawn of a Nemean Lion and a regular Lion).  
Beaten Hydra.

"Because of-fucking-course." Issei palmed his face.

"I got a familiar, his name is Eddyrai, I named him after-" Asia was cut off when Koneko put her hand over her mouth.

Koneko wanted so bad to tease Naruto.

Suddenly though, she was pretty sure that now was not the right time or location to tease Naruto with his name or reveal that they all knew of the fact that he had a really funny name. There were a couple of dead creatures to his name, and there was NO way he was going to share with her if she teased him right now.

She wanted to try some Nemean ribs!

"Whirling Thunder is a great name, anyway, I just wanted to drop these off. How much longer are we going to stay in the forest, because I really want to find a familiar worthy enough to be mine?" Naruto asked Rias, and the Familiar Master that was still trying to think of a rhyme with orange. "Don't worry, I didn't step on any sporanges on the way back." Naruto stated to the Familiar Master with a dark smile.

...

"Fuck you!"

"That wasn't a rhyme~" Naruto spoke, showing he was actually in a pretty good mood. "I actually feel really good, hey Asia, can you heal my arm so I can go back out there?" Naruto asked Asia.

She didn't even hesitate to whip her Sacred Gear out and quickly treat his injuries. Jack waved at Naruto and vanished, the blood loss now starting to get to her. The wounds started to heal with Asia's magic the second that Jack vanished from existence, and when Asia was done healing him Naruto flexed his arm.

"Better?"

"We can stay for a couple of hours more I guess." Rias looked at the Nemean Lion (half-breed) with a raised eyebrow when she realized there was only suppose to be a single Nemean Lion alive. That creature should only be in her cousin's peerage, and unless her cousin decided to let the lion come to the Familiar Forest to have sex with other lions, she didn't see why there would exist more...

Rias shivered.

Okay, so she could quite easily imagine her cousin allowing his Nemean Lion to go to the Familiar Forest to do exactly that. Of course, the offspring would be weaker than the real thing, but still they had to be pretty strong creatures.

"Since Jack is out of commission for awhile... I guess I better summon... I'm summoned Assassin, Caster, Berserker, and Lancer... what would go best for hunting down a familiar besides Assassin though?" Naruto thought out loud as he tried to think of which one of his servants to summon. "I summon thee Saber!"

There was a flash of light, and before them stood another armored person.

Much like Lancer, but the armor actually made it extremely hard to tell what gender this person was. They wore heavy armor, but there was a click of Naruto's teeth as he looked at the thighs underneath the armor for a second. Silver armor with red accents, and a horned helmet.

Kiba's face instantly changed when he saw the knight's sword.

"Clarent..." Kiba glared at the sword.

"Oh, so you recognize my sword, do you?" Saber was instantly interested in Kiba, and her voice rang out alerting everyone to the fact that she was a woman.

"The sword owned by King Arthur, a powerful ceremonial sword, the sword of _peace_ that was used to inflict the fatal blow on King Arthur, killed by his son Mordred Pendragon." Kiba whispered with hatred as he looked at the sword.

"A holy sword?"

"One of King Arthur's swords, but not a Holy sword. King Arthur used Caliburn, the spear Rhongomyniad, the sheath Avalon, and the sword of promised victory... if you have that sword, then you are-"

"I am Mordred Pendragon, a proud Saber, heir to the throne of Britain, and the one who dealt the fatal blow to a bastard of a father who didn't believe me to be his legit son." Mordred spoke of her name with no shame.

"Son... but you're a-"

Mordred appeared in front of Issei in a flash, with her sword at his neck.

"I might have a vagina, but I can put a matching one in your neck if you mention it again. I don't think I need to say this, but I'll say it anyway... my status as a woman doesn't matter-"

"-because a _King_ doesn't care about their gender, a king gives up even their humanity for their kingdom. Gender has no meaning to a real king." Naruto finished for Mordred, and she turned to look at him as her helmet parted and her face was revealed to everyone.

...

"Deja vu." Rias looked between Naruto and Mordred, and saw both of them had longer than normal canine teeth. Their eye shapes were quite similar to each other, and overall they looked like they could be family. They both had golden hair that was the exact same color, and Mordred's long hair was slightly spiked as well. She even had rounded cheeks like he had, and her grin was almost perfectly matching his.

'Wait... didn't Mordred, in legend, have sex with King Arthur's wife?' Issei realized that little tidbit.

It was about sex, so he remembered it.

Also, wow he got such intense brotherly vibes from the way Naruto and Mordred seemed to just click.

"Well Master, I don't know why, but I feel quite a strong kinship with you already. I feel like having you as my Master is going to be fun." Mordred extended her fist out to Naruto. Everyone waited for Naruto's reaction.

Asia blinked.

"Ah... the two of them..." Asia realized after everyone else just how similar these two were.

"Well, we're about to have a lot of fun finding a good Familiar for me. Lets go searching through this forest for one." Naruto stated as he bumped his fists slightly with Mordred, who just grinned wildly.

"Lets kill and eat anything that gets in our way." Naruto and Mordred spoke at the same time.

"Oh fuck, there are two of them." Issei spoke everyone's, other than Asia's, thoughts about what was going to be happening.

Mordred was like a female Naruto.

That was bad news for all of them.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**3 Things.**_  
_**1\. Mordred does not know who Naruto's Lancer is.**_  
_**2\. Mordred does not know that Naruto is her brother.**_  
_**3\. Mordred does not know that the Pendragon family is still alive.**_


	32. Chapter 32 The Familiar is WHAT?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So... this is Kushina Uzumaki and Artoria Pendragon's son?"

A tall blue haired woman spoke to herself as she looked down from her spot, watching as Naruto and surprisingly to her Mordred, were walking after having killed 3 powerful familiars that failed to meet Naruto's standards. Anything unlucky enough to attack the two of them was met with a swift and painful death, with absolutely zero chance of successfully injuring either of the two fighters.

Strange.

Mordred was dead, having been slain by her father, Artoria, of that she knew for a fact. She had been alive during those days, and everyone knew "King Arthur" as the 'Dragon-blooded' King who possessed within 'him' the blood, aka the core, of the Red and White dragons Ddraig and Albion. She herself knew that if there was a human either of those dragons would not fight, it would be the undefeated King. While Artoria's gender had been a closely kept secret during those days, to the dragons who had bore witness to the glory of the perfect king, there was no mistaking the scent of a woman.

Stranger still.

The child of Artoria and Kushina, Naruto, and the child of Artoria and Morgan Le Fay, Mordred Pendragon. The fact the two of them were standing together, when one was suppose to be dead, and the other was the last remaining of his clan, should be impossible. Then again, that just meant that the boy had inheritted his mother's Sacred Gear.

She grinned.

"Come on out woman, I know that you're hear, there is no mistaking the aura of a King, and you have the coldest aura I've ever felt." Mordred spoke as she looked towards where she was hiding. She blinked in surprise when she realized that she had been discovered quite easily, and the surprise of it was that with her skills in stealth, not even the Heavenly Dragons had ever sensed her before.

She had an idea.

Quickly, she darted to another hiding spot to test her theory.

Naruto picked up on her this time, and Mordred turned her head to look at her new hiding spot. She had been suppressing even more of her aura than before, to the point that none of her power should have been able to be sensed at all. Yet now not only did Mordred still sense her, but Naruto had also sensed her.

"There is no masking the aura of a King, if you hold that title, than come down here and face me like a warrior." Naruto stated as he looked into the trees where she was hiding.

She jumped down in front of him.

"Ah... I sensed a dragon, not a human." Mordred spoke as she was let down. She wanted to murder a drago... find a worthy familiar for her Master. Nope, she didn't plan on killing all familiars that Naruto found because she was more than enough of a summon, not at all.

"I am the Dragon King, the Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat-"

"Like the Primordial Goddess of the Salt Sea, the Chaos Goddess Tiamat?" Naruto asked her with a tilted head, and she blinked.

"... You knew that off the top of your head?" Tiamat asked with a raised eyebrow. He even got the full title that the true Tiamat had down. She had taken her name from that very same Primordial Goddess, when that Goddess was killed by her own children. The Goddess that birthed the first dragons. "Yes, all dragons are descended from Tiamat in spirit, and I gave myself that name to show my status and power. I believe I have become worthy of the name." Tiamat made a nod of approval at her own self-given name.

She was the strongest of the Dragon Kings.

Other than dragons who were given the status of gods as well, and the Dragon of Dragons, there were no living Dragons stronger than she was to her knowledge.

"Yeah... yeah, that's good... Dragon King... having you as my familiar, would put me above even the dragons." Naruto looked at her with an analytical eye. She just raised an eyebrow to him, since nobody had ever actually tried to make her a familiar before. Sure, she lived in the Familiar Forest and she was not against becoming a familiar, nobody had ever once actually made this attempt before.

The strongest Dragon King was a title that tended to ward away the lesser beings.

"Oh, so you fancy yourself a King then?" Tiamat asked him.

This was amusing.

"I don't know, do you think I'm one?" Naruto asked Tiamat as he lowered his stance, already ready for a fight against her. She unleashed all of her aura, and put a crater in the ground underneath her.

Tiamat's eyes narrowed for a second.

She had unleashed her hidden aura, and all of the familiars of the forest started to run away from their current location. Her aura was enough that all that who sensed it felt some fear of her, those on her level and below her level couldn't help but feel the primal fear that came with facing a Dragon King when they faced her. She even scared those who were stronger than her with her anger, but she saw not a trace of fear in the eyes of the boy.

"Oh, this will be a good fight." Mordred got her sword ready.

Naruto took out his yo-yo.

"... You... you are very interesting." Tiamat stated when she looked at Naruto, and she felt the divine aura of the yo-yo that he was holding. It was impossible to mistake that aura, since she had felt it once before. She gave Naruto an odd look, and she looked even more closely at the yo-yo in his hand. "Ah... I see, so that is how it has to be then." Tiamat couldn't help herself but admit that this was more interesting than she originally suspected.

A devil wearing a cross.

A devil using _that_ weapon.

"You're going to fight a Dragon King with a yo-yo, you've either got guts or are a fool-" Mordred stopped herself from speaking when Naruto's yo-yo started to glow golden.

Naruto grinned.

The shape changed and it lengthened.

"I've mentioned that I'm very good at Kendo, right? Do you want to know why I never use any weapons other than this yo-yo, and only fight with my fists?" Naruto asked Tiamat, and she crossed her arms.

"I don't really know you, other than your name, I don't know how you fight." Tiamat admitted for starters that she knew nothing of who Naruto was other than the fact that he was known among dragons who knew of his parents.

Mordred's eyes widened when she saw the yo-yo was different.

"You might not live, but for you will I unleash the treasure that I found on my one and only trip to my homeland. I will only ever use this in it's true form against those who hold the Title of King, and those I see as my equals!" Naruto stated to Tiamat as he held his weapon up above his head.

"That..." Mordred's eyes just widened further when the weapon was fully visible to her.

Tiamat just grinned.

She raised both of her hands up to fight.

"Very well, Uzumaki King, I will accept your challenge and combat you with my full power as well. Will the power of a Dragon King, or will the future King of Kings reign in this fight. Lets see what you can manage with all that confidence." Tiamat called out as she put all of her power into a single attack.

Mordred jumped as far away as she possibly could to escape what was about to happen next, knowing for sure that she would be destroyed if she got within the strike range of either of the attacks about to be launched.

"Now Dragon King, try and survive!"

"Very well Uzumaki King, I return your words, and face my ultimate attack! If you're worthy of that confidence you hold, then you'll survive!" Tiamat couldn't help but feel the mood change when she came face to face with something that she never imagined that she would ever see again. She gathered absolutely all of her magical power and condensed it so that she would cause as little harm to the forest around her as possible.

Anything less than this would be an absolute disgrace.

"EX-"

**-With the Others-**

*BOOM*

A massive pillar of golden light fought against blue flames that pierced the sky, and shook the entire forest and all those who were in it. Not a single person in Rias' peerage was able to stay standing on their feet as they fell down to their asses. They felt a powerful holy light purge through the forest, and all of them couldn't stop the way that their skin crawled as if it they themselves were being purified.

The two forces weren't done.

The clouds in the sky were gone from view, but the two forces continued to wage battle for seconds.

"What is that!?" Issei shouted in primal fear.

He felt another source of fear deep inside of him that was not his own.

"I don't know... but... didn't Naruto go that way?" Asia asked as she got to her feet, and with eyes widened she started to run towards the direction where the light pierced the sky. She didn't care if every fiber of her being told her to run in the opposite direction.

Naruto was that way, she needed to be there for him.

"Asia!" Rias ran after her and made to grab her, to try and stop her.

The two powers in the distance stopped fighting each other.

**-With Naruto-**

Tiamat didn't know who won.

She knew that she was missing her left arm though, thankfully she could see where it had landed and it was possible to reattach it, and she had a deep gash that had nearly split her torso in half. She was coughing up blood in copious amounts, and the past few seconds had been all but a blur to her. Her clothes were nearly completely destroyed, with only scraps remaining, and she was in no condition to fight anything strong at the moment.

'Amazing...' Thought Tiama ast pushed herself back to her feet, having been knocked away from the blast and forced to take a knee.

Naruto was in even worse condition than she was.

He wasn't missing any limbs like she was, but to say his body was in better condition would be a lie as well. The weapon Naruto used was back to it's yo-yo form, and Naruto had put it away like he had before.

"You will not be my familiar."

"... I want to be your familiar." Tiamat stated to Naruto as she bowed to him. She had been forced to take a knee, while he had remained standing the entire time.

Naruto scoffed and turned around.

"You're stronger than I am, even using my families stolen treasure, I didn't beat you. I won't have a familiar who is stronger than I am, one day I'll defeat you. I can barely stand right now, so you win." Naruto stated to her as he started to walk away from her. Mordred jumped down from where she had escaped too, but her armor was severely damaged by still being too close to where the battle had taken place.

She had gotten pretty far away.

"You're admitting defeat, you can kill her right now?" Mordred asked with wide eyes.

"Tiamat, become my greatest rival when I become strong enough to tame you. Until then, just know that I'll grow strong enough that I won't need to use my stolen treasure's true form to do this to you-" Naruto caught something that Tiamat threw at him. He looked at the palm of his hand, and saw that she had thrown a tooth there.

She was missing one of her canines.

"It will grow back, but take my tooth as a sign that I, Tiamat, look forward to the day that King Naruto stands as King of all Kings." Tiamat grinned as she touched her hand to the ground and created a magical circle. She snapped her fingers and her missing arm came flying to her hand, and with that she teleported away.

Mordred didn't know what to say.

"If you had that weapon-"

"I don't know why this weapon was on my families island, but I will never use it against anyone who doesn't meet my conditions for using it. One day I will prove myself worthy of wielding it like it's original wielder." Naruto stated to her as he collapsed.

Mordred caught him before his knees could touch the ground.

"... That's fine, but somebody of your status should never fall to their knees in defeat." Mordred helped Naruto limp.

Naruto held onto her for support.

Chicken.

A single chicken.

There was a chicken standing nearby, having watched the battle and it was looking towards them with intelligent eyes. Naruto sighed to himself, before he pointed to the chicken. He didn't really have much of a choice at this point, since he just refused the offer of the strongest familiar to become his familiar. Until the day that he became stronger than Tiamat without the need for his secret weapon, then he would have to settle for something lesser.

"Hey... chicken, want to become my familiar?" Naruto asked with a roll of his eyes.

Mordred just laughed under her breath.

The chicken nodded it's head.

Mordred's jaw dropped and she looked at Naruto, as if expecting him to laugh at his own joke. After all the trouble he had gone through to find a super powerful familiar, he was settling for a stupid chicken of all things. When the chicken jumped on top of Naruto's head, and pecked his forehead gently, she sat down and rubbed her feathery breast against his forehead to sooth his battle wounds.

"... I've got the perfect name for you, you are my First familiar, and your feathery breast is very comforting. I don't know why, but I feel there isn't a name more suited to you than this one." Naruto grinned as the perfect name came to his mind.

Well, he found his familiar.

Better meet back up with the others.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**No, Naruto's weapon does not add to his Evil Piece value, since it's not part of his body or soul and can be stolen from him, so it was not included in the calculations.**  
**I say this now, because I'm sure some will figure out what his yo-yo actually is, and will complain.**


	33. Chapter 33 TARGET ACQUIRED

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'How?'

Mordred kept repeating those words in her head as she carried Naruto on her back, since he had passed out from intense blood loss. The bleeding had stopped, and he was still breathing, and since the only thing about her damaged was her armor she still had the stamina and energy left in her to carry him. She didn't bother speeding herself up though, since she didn't really care to be in the company of devils.

She was the Knight of Rebellion and Treachery.

She was not the godless knight, and though her Master might be a 'Devil' his reasons were just and he had the true capacity of the thing that she so treasured. The most recent revelation and his most recent actions had left her thinking.

He reminded her a _lot_ of her father King Artoria, commonly known as King Arther, who she only learned had been a woman when she was told the secret by her mother. Like how she was the bastard child of her father and his sister, her mother.

When he had held that sword, his stance had been an absolute perfect mirror of the way that her father had held that very same sword. Filled with unmatched confidence in their own power and ability to wield the blade, the way his eyes had looked when he wielded the sword, and the way his eyes looked when he gave the sword a look of disgust and turned it into a yo-yo.

A perfect King.

'How... that sword should have been returned to the Lady of the Lake after Father's death, not only that, but I can feel 7 other weaker versions of the sword.' Mordred couldn't sense it, but she could feel that there existed 7 weaker versions of the very sword that Naruto had on his person. The existence of the sword felt broken and scattered, she had lived a life where she had been around that sword a lot.

Excalibur.

The sword of promised victory, the crystalization of the concept of victory itself, matched by very few weapons and exceeded by even fewer. The sword had multiple abilities as well, though her Father had never used the other abilities because she never needed to. Even if another sword could match it in power, it could never match it in how many different ways the sword could be used.

It was _The Holy Sword_ that all true warriors past, present, and future could recognize with nothing but a glance.

"How can he have it... how can it still exist in one piece, but still exist in 7 smaller pieces... I know the Lady of the Lake can give the sword to anyone worthy of it, but the sword was still forged by the divine... how can two of the sword exist..." Mordred had an idea, but the idea was an extremely unpleasant one for her.

The previous user of Naruto's Sacred Gear had summoned King Artoria.

When a Servant was summoned, they were always summoned with all of their best known equipment that they had in life. In a strange way, even if that same weapon existed somewhere in the world, the servant summoned would still have a 100% real version of the weapon as well. While she existed, there were 2 versions of her Clarent in existence as well.

"Oh... _oh_... that makes a lot of sense, you weren't born 100% human, were you?" Mordred smiled a little as she came to the conclusion of what happened.

Naruto's mother had summoned Artoria AND Merlin, the damn Dickwizard.

'Then again, thanks to that Dickwizard I had 2 sons of my own before I died, though I never saw their faces after I named them. It makes sense though... and it is the only way this could work.' Mordred thought as she came to the realization of the only possible explanation that made sense to her as well.

Naruto's mother and her father, with the help of good old Merlin, had sex and the result was Naruto. Since Naruto was literally part 'Artoria' when Artoria vanished after Naruto's mother's death, the sword didn't vanish since there still existed a part of Artoria in the world. That meant that so long as Naruto's soul existed, so would the true Excalibur that had been summoned together with her father.

At this moment, there existed 2 Excalibur swords.

The True Unbroken Excalibur that Naruto owned.  
Then the 7 broken fragment swords that she could feel scattered.

"Heh... haha... damn to think the irony, that the Master who summoned me would be my own brother, and I'm attracted to him. Damn, my Witch Mother's blood really does run through my veins, being sexually attracted to my brother." Mordred laughed at her own misfortune. The Pendragon bloodline still existed, and not through her sons.

Melehan Pendragon and... for the life of her she couldn't remember her other son's name, she did know that the weakling had been killed by Lancelot.

"Hah! This is amazing! Not only was I the person who killed my Father (though he killed me too), but because of my actions Father had been summoned to this time period and concieved with an Uzumaki my younger brother... Naruto Uzumaki, you _will_ become King of this World, a King FAR surpassing the Perfect King that was our Father. I will become your Knight, a Knight that slays all enemies who dare step foot in your path to glory... Father never recognized my as having the capacity of a King, but I'll show him... I will become the King's right hand, and show how worthy I am." Mordred had a vein bulging on her head in sheer anger and joy. The two conflicting emotions feeling great running through her veins.

Her wish.

If Naruto ever died, and she had the choice between following him to the afterlife or having her wish granted, she wouldn't need her wish to be granted. In this second life she was given, she would grasp her wish with her own two hands and show that she was worthy of having the title of King. When Naruto became King of the World, she would request that he give Britain to her as her reward for her Knighthood under him.

By being King of Britain, she would show her Father the ultimate spite.

Mordred didn't stop laughing as she walked.

*Peck*

"Oh, you stupid damn chicken, if it weren't for those magical healing tears I would call you useless." Mordred growled as another one of Naruto's wounds was healed by the chicken crying on the wounds. By the time that they returned back to the group, Naruto's wounds would be completely healed and he would just have to recover from bloodloss.

The chicken, Featherbreast as Naruto called it, shot a small fireball at her face that she smacked with the back of her hand and knocked away.

She was about to kill this attitude-rich chicken!

She didn't remember, but she was pretty sure she knew of a bird related to fire with healing tears, but unlike with the Excalibur sword and it's connection to her Father, anything that didn't involve those types of things were was kind of dumb with. She knew it wasn't a dragon in the form of a chicken, nor was it any type of magical beast that lacked wings either.

'Oh well, it's not like healing tears would have saved me a long time ago when Father murdered me-'

"I can walk on my own now Saber." Naruto stated to her when his eyes opened, and got forced himself off of her back.

Mordred did not question it.

"Understood, you can't let them see you as weak, not even for a moment." Mordred spoke, since she understood his feelings well. If she had continued to carry him, then others would see him in his weakened state. For those who stand at the top, they can never let those at the bottom see them on the same level as themselves.

Naruto had a warrior's pride.

Naruto summoned his Sacred Gear, and he opened it up and looked at the pages inside of it, before he glanced at his familiar and gave it a curious eye. Naruto looked at Featherbreast, and he looked at his own healed wounds. Since Mordred had no healing abilities, he could only understand it that the chicken had healed his wounds.

"... You hold a lot of secrets in you, and I wonder why I feel a strong connection to you... but it seems you awakened something. Either way, I expect nothing less than absolute perfect results out of you... I will not ask you to stop taking the form of a chicken, if you don't wish to though." Naruto spoke more formally to the chicken, before he dropped the formal act and nodded his head.

Featherbreast jumped onto his shoulder.

They walked into a clearing where Rias was waiting for them with the others.

"Holy cunt-muncher, how did you get your clothes THAT injured!?" Issei shouted, and Asia didn't say a word as she ran over towards Naruto.

"You're not hurt, are you... can I heal you?" Asia asked with wide eyes, worried for him as she circled around his body like a motherly animal trying to observe their young. She saw a half-healed wound, that Featherbreast missed, on his back and she didn't even wait for his response before she started to heal him.

Rias crossed her arms.

"... So... were you the one who caused that explosion of _Holy_ power?" Kiba asked as he looked at Naruto with suspicious eyes, since he recognized the type of power that had been used. He couldn't sense that power on Naruto anymore, which was strange since he could have been sure that he sensed Naruto being the origin of that power earlier.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I just used my secret weapon, and I'm not showing it to any of you. Only those who I recognize as a King shall face my weapon. Anyway, I got these wounds from a very powerful dragon that I took down a peg." Naruto might recognize Tiamat as stronger than he was right now, but he still did defeat her even if the fight had been finished with that attack for both of them. The fact was that Tiamat herself also understood that he had won.

Rias didn't question it.

She didn't need to, she knew Naruto would not tell _her_ anything about his secrets even if she forced him or ordered him.

"So, you have a-"

"Chicken, this is Featherbreast, I figured since I'm already very powerful, I figured I can afford to have this creature as a familiar. I plan on coming back for the Hydra and _her_ later when the situations change." Naruto gestured to Featherbreast riding on his shoulder.

Koneko made eye contact with Featherbreast.

White hair?  
Pale skin?  
Visible attitude?  
Small chest and petite figure?

Featherbreast looked at Koneko, and her eyes narrowed with Koneko giving it a raised eyebrow for a moment.

"Well, Total Package Uzumaki-"

"BUCKAW!"

Everyone turned and looked more at Featherbreast when the chicken interrupted Koneko, who narrowed her eyes at the chicken. The two made eye contact again, Featherbreast jumped off of Naruto's shoulder and walked over to Koneko.

"This chicken is glaring at me." Koneko pointed to Naruto's familiar.

"I'm sure that it's just your imagination, so anyway, since we're all back now lets teleport back to the clubroom and call it a night. Naruto, I've already had Akeno take the creatures you killed back to the club, since she didn't want to wait for you to come back. I consider this a great success, all three of you found familiars, and I'm proud of all of you for it." Rias clapped her hands together.

Naruto picked up Featherbreast.

"Well, see ya later then Master. Summon me again whenever you need anything, also don't worry about Assassin's arm, it will heal itself after some time passes. Oh, by the way, Asia Argento..." Mordred made eye contact with her as she finished healing Naruto's back. The girl gave her a curious eye, before Mordred smirked.

It was a mocking smirk, and with that she vanished.

"Well, Issei has Slimetaro, Asia has Eddyrai, and Naruto has-

"Miss Featherbreast... the First, since she is my first familiar. You know Issei... this is the kind of familiar I imagined you would pick. If you want, we can go to the old camping spot and cook up the lion and wolf and see how they taste." Naruto licked his lips as he thought about how delicious those mythical creatures would taste after the work out that he had experienced.

Koneko forgot about Featherbreast glaring at her.

"... I want-"

"Sure, you can join, but only if you bring desert, I can't bake to save my life." Naruto stated to Koneko, since he knew she would want in. He had no talent making anything that involved an oven, and he had no taste for what was good in the world of sweets. "Also... you can't call me Total Package Uzumaki during the meal."

"Okay."

"Good-"

"-still going to call you it _after _the meal though." Koneko had a glint in her eye, and Rias just raised both of her eyebrows at how Koneko seemed to be bonding with Naruto better than she was. Kiba had already gone through the magical circle, since his questions didn't get answered and he was in a bad mood.

"Actually, I kind of want to hang out with Rias without you... have a girl talk with her about something private. So I'll skip the meal this time... if that is okay?" Asia asked him.

Koneko looked worried.

No Asia meant that possibly no meal at all.

"Okay, have fun with your girl talk, we'll have a guy's night chilling with BBQ... and yes, I do know what your gender is Koneko. Also, yes I do see you as a woman as well. I just like you more than Rias or Akeno." Naruto mentioned, not even minding the fact that Rias was still there as they all teleported to the clubroom.

Rias wasn't even offended at this point, she just knew she would need to earn his respect and appreciation.

"I don't mind hanging out with you Asia, but what do you want to talk to me about?" Rias asked as she looked at Asia with confusion.

Asia quickly walked to her and whispered into her ear.

Rias' face changed.

"Oh, I can help you with that, not a problem." Rias waved her hand, since what Asia wanted her help with was well within her power.

Boy was Naruto going to be surprised.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	34. Chapter 34 Issei's World Shatters

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

They cut the two beasts brought back with them into 100 chunks each, and Naruto brought several dozen plates to hold the raw meat as they cooked it all. That was how they were going to be devouring the two beasts, and Naruto had dropped the organs off at his cabin so that he could use it to fertilize the soil around that area later.

"So, what about these bones?" Issei asked as he looked at the bones that were left over, that were currently being soaked in the river as the fish picked the bones clean of the tiny scraps of meat that remained.

"I say sell them." Koneko chimed in.

She was sitting on a log on the ground with her legs spread, her hands between them as she looked out at the Nemean Lion meat that was currently cooking. It smelled even better than the best cut of beef that she had ever had before, to the point that she was salivating already as she looked at the red meat slowly turning darker and darker in color.

"Naw, I'm going to turn them into arrows and practice archery, I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow, but I want to master the skill by next month." Naruto mimed archery with his hands. He had some time on his hands, so why not learn a new battle skill that he could make use of. "I'm pretty good with a sword and okay with a lance, but archery is a form of long distance combat that would really even out my weapons list." Naruto had done Kendo through out his entire school life, so he could hold his own with a sword even if he prefered to use his fists over swords.

Koneko glanced at him.

"Says the guy who killed a Nemean Lion with his bare hands, kicked a dragon's ass, and beat down a Hydra... the funny part your physical strength isn't even that much higher than mine is. I don't know where all this strength is coming from." Koneko stated to him. Since Naruto wasn't forming contracts, he wasn't gaining any power as a Devil so his Devil power was pretty much exactly the same as when he was transformed.

It was just that his base strength, before the Rook enhancement, was higher than her base strength before the Rook boost. She had been a supernatural creature even before being a Devil, so her strength had been higher than human strength since it was mystically enhanced by good genetics. Uzumaki, while strong humans, were still humans with human bodies, so his strength was still a mystery.

"He's Naruto..." Issei paused when he saw Koneko's panties, and she either didn't notice or didn't care.

Naruto glanced at her, before he groaned.

"... We have matching underwear and I hate that." Naruto mentioned to Koneko as he palmed his face. Naruto lowered his pants a little and showed he was wearing blue boxers with pink hearts on it, and Koneko looked at him for a moment, before she looked under her own skirt with a raised eyebrow.

White with pink hearts.

"Dude, don't tell her they are showing." Issei whispered in an angry tone at Naruto,

Koneko just gave him an annoyed look.

"You know, I really don't care if my panties are visible, just don't stare like a pervert. With skirts this stupidly short, it's impossible to hide my panties, and my clothes always get destroyed in battle." Koneko deadpanned at Issei, since she didn't care if people saw her panties. It was her bare breasts that she cared about, and what was under her panties. "So, hearts?" Koneko asked Naruto, who sat down across from her with an annoyed sigh.

"I like hearts, sue me, anyway Issei, the girls at the school always have their panties showing, even the lightest breeze seems to flip these flimsy skirts. I would think you would be more used to panties." Naruto was slightly disappointed at Issei's lack of resistance to perverted stuff.

He was a super perverted that was turned on by even the smallest showing of skin and underwear, it was actually a little embarrassing.

"Don't forget he's spineless, I don't think he has it in him to make a move on a girl even if she throws herself at him. I don't think he has it in him to do more than peek right now... a very cowardly pervert." Koneko flipped her skirt up a little more and mocked Issei, and she looked at Naruto to see his reaction to her panties.

They made eye contact.

He shrugged and she lowered her skirt back to normal, since she didn't get much of a reaction out of him unlike Issei. Issei's nose was a torrent of blood in comparison to Naruto's just slightly pink cheeks, which showed that they had drastically different resistances to perverted matters.

"You guys are so mean... I just have a healthy-"

"It's not healthy what you have." Naruto and Koneko chimed in unison with only a glance at each other.

...

"Also, we aren't girls Issei, guy friendships are about making fun of each other and messing with your bro. I wouldn't mind if you made fun of me either you know, you're just too afraid I'll hurt you for it." Naruto mentioned, since he was a little worried that his friend was too afraid to really give him some good insults.

Issei shrugged.

"There isn't a lot to mock about you, it's not like with my other guy friends who I went to school with when we were smaller and changed for gym around them. One has a small dick, and the other guy gets super pale around other naked dudes." Issei pointed out.

Koneko jabbed at Naruto.

"I bet that is the one problem you have, since you're so awesome I bet you have a small-"

Naruto stood up and lowered the front of his pants.

***[Elephant Noises]***

"The reason I wear loose pants is because I'm not a grower, and I'm above average even for a European. I hate tight pants with a passion." Naruto stated as he pulled his pants back up and tied them off.

Issei's jaw dropped.

Koneko's face was bright red and her jaw dropped as well, since she had actually somewhat expected him to be small downstairs. Looking at what he had though, she was never going to be able to make fun of his dick size.

"The... fuck dude... you're bigger than I am, and a little above average of a Japanese dude. How the fuck... do plan on NTRing some poor guy's girl?" Issei could get behind that. He would even find the biggest douche that he could find and introduce his girlfriend to Naruto. He could think of a lot of ways he could get perverted material out of this. There was no shame in Issei's voice when he mentioned that Naruto was bigger than him.

He had kind of suspected that was the case, since they had different origins and Naruto had visible European blood in him. Issei knew the national averages for the East and the West were different, with the West boasting larger sizes in general.

Koneko was still in a stunned silence.

'That... no... yes? No fucking wonder he has so much courage, he's literally got a pair on him.' Koneko mentally compared them to the only other ones that she had seen before. She had seen both Kiba and Gasper naked, while neither of them were really all that impressive, they were still blown out of the water. "Does... I feel sorry for whatever girl you are with."

"Yeah, that." Naruto pointed to Koneko.

"Wait, what? I thought girls LIKED big dongs?!" Issei was shocked by what Koneko and Naruto just agreed to. They both sent him looks that showed he was ignorant to something very important.

Koneko placed a hand on Issei's shoulder.

"... Pervert, the girls in your pornos are trained actresses. A LOT of girls are actually pretty intimidated by dicks that are too big, they talk about it in the locker room a lot." Koneko pointed out to Issei a basic fact of biology. "The vagina has it's limits, and not every girl is a paid slut." Koneko pointed out to him the most basic part of her statement.

Issei's jaw dropped.

"What... you mean..." Issei couldn't understand it.

Was everything he knew about what women liked wrong!?

"There is another reason I'm a virgin, besides personal preference. I've almost had sex twice before in my life, and the girl rejected me when she saw how big I was." Naruto pointed out some of his troubles, and he also gestured to his pants. "I also can't really wear tight pants without them being uncomfortable and showing too much." Naruto mentioned as well, since he had multiple reasons for hating tight pants.

Koneko took a calming breath so that her cheeks would lose some of the redness to them, before she looked at Naruto.

"_Big Dick Uzumaki_..."

"No, I veto that." Naruto stated to her with a glare, and she shrugged her shoulders. She almost chirped in a happy way when she saw the first plate of Nemean Lion was done cooking. "Oh... this is good." Naruto took the first bite.

Issei's jaw just dropped.

"Woah now, this is a huge revelation to me, we can't just skim over this!? Are you saying you girls aren't attracted to-"

"I don't care about dick size in the slightest, as nice as they are to look at, I'm more attracted to men who are very kind like this Tsundere here." Koneko gestured to Naruto in a casual way. As much as he wanted to hide it from people, he was a very kind person and anyone like her who was sensative to others could see it from a mile away.

The mask that Naruto wore to protect his heart couldn't hide his true personality away from her, she could see right through his mask.

"I am not a Tsundere, and I'm not kind." Naruto told Koneko as the two of them dropped the topic Issei cared about.

"You are super kind, look at how you treat Asia. You have serious trust issues because of what happened to you, but you are totes the kind of guy who would... what was it you said... _conquer Heaven and take over Hell_ to rescue Asia's soul?" Koneko pointed out to Naruto. That was something that went beyond simple kindness and love to the point that she was really excited for the day that Naruto stopped wearing his angry mask. "Anyway, don't worry too much about your big dick issues, while it will take a lot of work for a human girl to accept your hot rod, devil women will be able to adjust and handle you better... and that includes Asia... and..." Koneko paused after a moment, before she shook her head.

Images of what could happen in her future appeared in her mind, and while they were very pleasant images, she didn't want to think too much on them. Even if Naruto thought she was more attractive than Rias or Akeno, she knew that she had no chance to beat Asia for Naruto's affections.

"And?" Issei muttered as he looked between Koneko and Naruto, and he saw Koneko's red cheeks, and as he looked at Koneko's panties he was damn sure that he noticed something about them was different than earlier.

Were they a little darker in the front?

Oh shit, Koneko was attracted to Naruto!?

'Oh... I'm so sorry for you Koneko... you have no chance against Asia.' Issei felt sorry for Koneko.

She was the underdog.

Seeing her have no chance to attain what she wanted inside her heart, might just be what made Issei want to support her even more than he wanted to support Asia, who already had a place inside of his heart. He could see that Naruto and Koneko had a lot in common, and that they would be a pretty good much.

'... Koneko-chan, I'll help you... I will help open Naruto's heart to the idea of a harem, because if he gets a harem, I have no doubt he will help me get a harem in return... and with _him_ as my wingman.'

Issei's thought quickly evolved from getting Naruto a harem, to what he would do when Naruto eventually returned the favor and helped him.

"Gross right?" Koneko asked Naruto as they looked at Issei's face.

...

"Okay, that face is a little gross." Naruto had to admit she was right on that one.

Issei was making a SUPER perverted monkey face.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**1\. Of course Koneko, who wears a mask to hide her emotions, would be able to see through Naruto's Angry Mask that he uses to hide his Kindness.**  
**2\. I hid a couple of secrets for the future in this chapter, and no they aren't the sex related ones.**  
**3\. Next up is the Riser Battle Arc, the one everyone seems to love, and I will say this now.**  
**Riser is made out to be a LOT worse in fanfiction than he actually was in the Light Novel and Manga, so while I won't make him look good, I don't blame on needlessly bashing him like other authors do just for the sake of it.**


	35. Chapter 35 Refusal

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So... outside of this cube, time moves... differently?"

"Yes, while inside of the Sealed Zone time moves faster than it does on the outside. The Uzumaki had very long lives, and were quite powerful for humans. They had immense magic they could not physically use thanks to their bodies having a genetic defiency... so they created Sealing Techniques to make up for their weakness." Lancer spoke as she gestured to the barrier that they were inside of.

It was a large purple cube.

Lancer apparently knew quite a bit about Uzumaki techniques that even he didn't know about, simply because he had no Uzumaki teacher to show him. There were no actual documents about the techniques themselves, because apparently it was Uzumaki clan tradition to pass the techniques on by word of mouth. Parents were expected to pass their family techniques onto their children.

"How much of a difference?" Naruto asked Lancer.

She hummed.

"The easiest way to say it is that 1 hour outside of the Sealed Zone is equal to 10.5 hours inside of the Zone. It's not a perfectly even ratio, because the Uzumaki only usually use this to punish another Uzu-"

"I can use this to train even harder than before." Naruto gained a glint in his eye. He had summoned Lancer because out of what he had summoned so far, she seemed to be the most experienced and powerful. She gave off the aura of a fellow King, as well as an aura that comforted him for some reason. "So how does it work?" Naruto asked Lancer.

He knew that he had to write the paper tags in his blood, but other than that he had no clue how this was suppose to work or how the time separation worked. He just used his blood like how Lancer told him to.

Lancer paused.

"I don't know, the Uzumaki who showed me didn't know how it worked either, she only used it 3 times in her life. When she punished a pervert, when she learned it, when she surrounded the Uzumaki island in a temporary barrier when the Devils attacked the island... the battle raged for several weeks and she was a glorious warrior as she fought tooth and nail." Lancer explained, while also praising Kushina who showed her how the barrier was performed.

Uzumaki techniques could ONLY be used by those with Uzumaki in their blood, so even teaching it to other people was okay because they could never use the arts themselves.

"Well... thanks I guess?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, before he shook his head. Naruto nodded to Lancer and she vanished from existence, before Naruto looked ahead of him with a grin.

"I Summon Thee Archer!"

"Hello Master, you have summoned the great and honorable I, Nobunaga Oda to serve you! Let me just say that I have been waiting for this chance say that the way you plan to conquer Japan brings a tear to my eye!" A shorter woman shouted as she appeared in front of Naruto. Long black hair and blood red eyes, and wearing a military uniform.

Nobunaga Oda.

One of Japan's most famous generals... and apparently a woman as well? Naruto couldn't help but palm his face at that revelation, since he had always respected Nobunaga for 'his' general skills and amazing tactical prowess.

"A... a woman?" Naruto asked her.

She grinned.

"I spread the lies of my being a man myself, because nobody would expect a woman on the battlefield! Yes, when they saw me arrive, by the time they realized the truth it would already been too late. I managed to conquer Japan, but as expected I was betrayed and killed... do you wish to conquer Japan for yourself, or for the the nation herself?" Nobunaga asked Naruto with a spreading grin. She was curious about his reasoning.

Naruto paused and grinned as well.

"I will unite Japan under my banner, and then conquer the world... Japan is just the first step to uniting this entire world under the Uzumaki symbol. My reason for conquering is simple-" Naruto took a breath, before he looked at Nobunaga and gave her a thumbs up. "-because I want the entire world to recognize my strength, and see me as somebody they will look up to and praise." Naruto had no other reason other than that.

Becoming King of the world was his goal, but it was his goal simply because that was the best way he could think of for him to achieve his desires.

"... and now you wish to conquer the Underworld as well?" Nobunaga asked him with all her teeth showing in a smile.

Naruto nodded.

"Of course, if I'm a Devil now, I will conquer the Underworld as well... and then Heaven. I will unite Heaven, Hell, and Earth all under my banner." Naruto stated that to the only person who would truly understand what he wanted.

They bumped fists together.

"Then, I know what you want from me."

"We have seven hours before school ends for the day, meaning that we have about 73 hours in this Sealed Zone... show me what you can do... don't hold back, unleash your Noble Phantasm on me. Time for me to see your legend in person." Naruto stated as he took up a battle stance.

Nobunaga's grin changed into an evil one.

She snapped her fingers.

3000 floating rifles appeared in the air around them, all pointed towards Naruto and ready to fire at him. Naruto just gripped his fists in excitement, since this was a Servant that was worthy of being called an Army-Killer.

"Each fires a single shot, but I don't think I would need all 3000 shots for most opponents to go down. Of course, they can reload too... lets do some training then Master." Nobunaga spoke as she pointed her hand at Naruto.

**-Later (8 Hours / 84 Hours)-**

'Ow, those bullets pack a hell of a punch... still, I'm glad that my Archer is a powerhouse. Still, the fact she is a woman is starting to get under my skin. Well, I like her well enough, so it's fine.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his bandaged arm. Even with his Rook defense, she was able to deal damage to him. Still, he lasted through the entire 73 hours and they accidentally went for another real world hour on top of all of that.

He was late.

The Occult Research Club met after school, and while he didn't care if he was late for that or not, apparently something pretty important was happening today. Naruto didn't mind being late though since he had gotten the training of his life, and he was going to enjoy using the Sealed Zone again.

Punishment, more like the best method to train ever!

Naruto walked into the clubroom.

Issei was on the floor, out of breath and in visible pain, and there was a girl holding a bo staff out as if she had been the one who had attacked him. Naruto raised an eyebrow for a moment, before he glanced around the room and saw a smirking man surrounding by an entire peerage of women.

"Ah, so my Dear Rias' other Rook shows himself, not a very timely fellow, are you? Now Rias-"

"Hey _Bitch_, how do you want to die for attacking Issei?" Naruto asked as he stepped over Issei and he looked at the girl in the eyes, a narrowed gaze on her. Naruto ignored the new man in the room in favor of glaring down the girl.

"Naruto... don't... she's really strong." Issei stated to Naruto.

Naruto glanced at him.

"... Oh right, kick her ass... kick it hard."

"No need, it was a fair Pawn vs Pawn fight and Issei lost it, and he started the fight this time. Surely you can understand?" Rias asked Naruto in an attempt to be stern. Naruto looked around the room, before he shrugged his shoulders.

The room was very tense.

"A Servant should be on time when their Master says something is important." Grayfia spoke as she looked towards Naruto in an actual stern tone.

Naruto ignored her.

"I was training."

"This is Riser Phenex and his peerage... we will be having a Rating Game to decide on a disagreement we have, if you want the short of it." Rias knew that Naruto didn't care for long explanations, and she didn't care to give them. She gave a passively angry look towards Riser, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto pointed at the woman who beat Issei.

"I'm coming for you, and I'm going to rip your head off-"

"Now, that doesn't do this justice my dear. The arranged marraige our parents set up for us was decided for the betterment of our race, surely it deserves more credit than just a disagreement." Riser smirked as he looked at Rias, knowing that it pissed her off that he kept mentioning their future marraige.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

No wonder the others in the room were silent, this was a meeting between 2 High Class devils, and they knew their places.

"_Yes,_ but with my peerage as it is, I know we will win-"

"Well, the others might fight, but I'm not fighting for your side Rias. I'm going to be staying out of this, you have a duty to your people to do this. You have a duty to your people, and I will not help you get out of a contract." Naruto stated to Rias.

Her eyes widened.

Even Riser's eyes widened in shock, and he was fighting for the agreement. He would have thought that all of Rias' peerage would be more than on her side. The fact that her entire peerage was shocked and staring at Naruto meant that they had expected him to help.

"You OWE her, you need-"

"Stay SILENT Akeno Himejima, unless you think you can defeat me in a fight, you won't talk to me like that! Just stay silent and hatefully glare at me like you usually do. I will NOT have a girl who can't even be honest about her own blood act like she is my better!" Naruto glared Akeno into shocked silence before she could demand anything from him.

Black hair, purple eyes, seductive body, light skin, and her voice all reminded him of a Fallen Angel, and Jack had been able to confirm her scent was the same as a Fallen Angel. The girl was lying to herself and others, and he would not allow her to talk to him the way she was.

"I see, a member of Rias' peerage I can get along with. Bravo, I see one of you has sense, and you're of a good breed as well. The Uzumaki clan being brought into the Devils, a great boon for us, I'm sure you will rise through the ranks and bring back your clan." Riser praised Naruto. He had not expected anyone with Rias to be able to understand the point of the marraige.

"Na... Naruto..."

"... Wait, brother... He's _wearing a cross!_" A younger, and quite pretty, girl shouted out as she pointed at Naruto's chest where he wore his cross.

That turned heads.

"So? Uzumaki blood flows through my veins, you think something like a cross would hurt me, regardless of what I am?" Naruto asked the room, expecting anyone to answer.

Asia stepped to Naruto and she grabbed his sleave.

"... You really won't help... she won't be able to marry for love. If she marries Riser, she'll have a loveless marraige." Asia wanted to get the point to Naruto. "Please?" Asia asked Naruto.

Rias sighed in relief.

If Asia asked-

"No, not even if you ask me. This isn't even about Rias claiming to be a King, this is about her being royalty. Those of noble and royal blood must do whatever it is they must to help their people. Before I became a Devil, I knew as the Last Uzumaki I would be in the same situation as her... a true King _will_ do their best to do _the best_ for their people, end of story... even if it hurts them." Naruto spoke to Asia more gently, but he remained firm with his words.

Riser stood up and walked over to Naruto, and extended his hand.

"Well then, I will welcome you." Riser stated.

Rias was trembling at this point.

Her _100% victory_ had came crashing, she knew if Naruto fought with her, she would win, but it would seem that the fact thie marraige for for the good of her race rang with Naruto in a way that she didn't expect it to. She didn't expect, or rather she forgot, that as the Last Uzumaki who planned to conquer Japan, that he might not have planned to marry for love either.

Naruto had no sympathy towards her, because he had _no sympathy_ for somebody in the same situation as himself.

"I won't shake your hand either, I won't help Rias, but I can't stand when people look down on me either. Just remember this Riser Phenex, one day I will _conquer_ the Underworld itself and ALL devils will serve under the Uzumaki name." Naruto stated to Riser as well.

Riser blinked, before he took his hand back when he noticed a slight tremble in it.

'Those words... he said them with absolute faith in himself. Not to mention, he came from the Uzumaki clan... they were so dangerous that a rogue faction _had_ to wipe them out. For a second, I felt like he could actually do it.' Riser would never, in his life, say what he was thinking out loud. When he was standing in front of Naruto, and stared into those unwavering blue eyes, it was like he was standing before a king.

He was no used to feeling _uncomfortable_ around a person of lower status.

"I see... I mean... Riser will be happy to crush you if you are so unlucky as to fight Riser in combat." Riser returned to sounding arrogant, though it was slightly forced.

The girl who spoke up earlier heard it.

That _slight anxiety_ that was in her brother's voice.

"Ravel Phenex, and the pleasure to meet me is all yours Naruto Uzumaki. Since you and I will not be fighting in the Rating Game, I would like to extend an offer for you to come visit Phenex castle. I believe it would be lovely to speak with somebody of good background, and exchange viewpoints with such an interesting man." Ravel Phenex introduced herself to Naruto. She extended her hand towards him.

She smiled gracefully at Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, please remember that you are a Rook in the service of the Gremory. You _must_ fight if she asks you to." Grayfia spoke as she stepped forward, stopping Naruto from speaking with Ravel.

Ravel looked towards Grayfia with surprise that she spoke up again.

'He... refuses to help her?' Kiba finally registered it, and he glared at Naruto.

Even Koneko was upset with Naruto, though she understood that he wasn't actually being hateful to Rias. She also knew better than anyone that Rias had manipulated Naruto using Asia to get him into her peerage.

This was Rias' punishment for manipulating him.

Naruto _ignored_ Grayfia and actually turned towards Ravel and grabbed her hand.

_Just to SPITE Grayfia_.

"That sounds good, I haven't been to the Underworld yet. Though, I do need to ask your brother something real fast... Riser Phenex... what do you plan to do with Rias' peerage if you marry her?" Naruto asked Riser.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Riser has no plans to do anything with Rias' peerage, they will still belong to Rias, so Riser has no say in what happens to them, even after the marraige." Riser confirmed for Naruto.

Naruto looked at Rias.

'See Rias, this is your problem, this doesn't involve_ anyone_ in your peerage. You are making people fight to solve your problems for you.' Naruto's eyes spoke his message to her. She looked away from him, unable to make eye contact with him.

His eyes _hurt_ her more than the words behind them.

"Great! What kind of drink and cake do you prefer?" Ravel asked Naruto with a smile.

"Cafe ah Lait with honey, no preference on cake." Naruto's smile was slightly forced.

He did feel bad that he had to refuse Asia though.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	36. Chapter 36 The King Won't Help

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto sighed to himself.

10 days.

Rias and her peerage had been given 10 days to train for the Rating Game, that he would not be participating in. He had no spoken to Rias since then, since he did refuse to fight under her for the Rating Game he could understand why. At the same time, he wasn't to maliciously make her lose either. He had no desire to help her or hurt her, this was her problem and she should deal with it. Of course, he was of the opinion that she should just get married and do what was best for her people.

Still, he at least understood her feelings.

'I won't allow my heart to waver, if I spend those 10 days seeing how hard Issei and Asia are training, then I might change my mind. It is just better for me to go away for the 10 days.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the view outside of the train he was riding.

It was not a highway to hell.

It was a train, as it would turn out. The way between the human realm and underworld was connected by train, surprisingly enough a magic train existed for those who weren't allowed to teleport between the two realms under their own power. For those like himself who didn't have the ability to activate magic anyway, this worked just fine for him since he wasn't bothered by trains to begin with.

"See, so much better than the Human Realm, this is your home now!"

"Uuuuuuuugh." Berserker made a noise at Ravel Phenex, who had appeared at the train station to pick him up. Since she had invited him to the Phenex castle, she had been the person who picked him up with her brother's Rook as her bodyguard watching them silently.

Ravel looked at Berserker with a wary look.

"So... you still haven't explained who this is?" Ravel pointed to Berserker, who just huffed and made no changes to her face.

Naruto thought about that for a moment.

"This is Berserker, she's my Berserker-class Servant that I summoned with my Sacred Gear. Since I won't be helping Rias, I guess there is no use keeping my Sacred Gear a secret." Naruto reasoned out loud.

It wasn't like it was going to be some big secret anyway, not when he planned on creating his own fighting style that would make full use of his Sacred Gear. Ravel wasn't his enemy, she just wasn't his friend. Naruto looked at her, and she was looking at Berserker a little more curiously, before she extended her hand to Berserker.

"Well then Berserker, it's a pleasure to meet you-"

"Berserker can't speak for the most part, it's Mad Enhancement... Berserker-class Servants are given boosts to their physical abilities that they didn't have in life... in exchange for an equal loss of thinking ability." Naruto explained, so that Ravel wouldn't be upset when Berserker didn't respond to her the way she would expect her too. Berserker did exactly what Naruto thought she would do, and started to ignore Ravel and stared out the window just like Naruto had been.

A servant came into their train car and delivered tea to them.

"We can speak of your Sacred Gear later, it sounds fascinating. Anyway, it's odd that you aren't with her peerage right now training with them, even if you don't intend to help them. I would expect you would be eager to help them train?" Ravel spoke to him, since she herself hadn't expected Naruto to accept her invitation so quickly. She was happy that she had the chance to speak with the only rational member of Rias' peerage, who was of good breed like herself, and had a natural resistance to Holy power.

The cross he STILL was wearing on his chest kept drawing her eye, and she knew that asking him to take it off would be highly disrespectful.

He wasn't some "Low-Born" Human that was turned into a Reincarnated Devil.

Naruto was Human Nobility, the Last Uzumaki, meaning that despite his status as a Low-Class Devil he was still a noble in his own right. He would quickly rise through the ranks in no time at all, the news that an Uzumaki had _survived_ and joined their side had been joyous news for quite a few people.

"I won't help her when she is doing something I don't agree with, me training her peerage to fight is the same as me helping her directly." Naruto admitted. "Honestly, I would like to train with Issei and Asia, but I know that would help her win the Rating Game... after all, if I were to help her... her chances of victory would shoot up to almost 100%." Naruto knew that even in 10 days, he could run Rias' group through the ringer and increase those chances they had from slight to amazing.

Ravel leaned forward.

"The Phenex family is famous for our Phoenix-like abilities of Regeneration, Fire, and Wind... and our Healing Tears of course. Both Riser and myself have these abilities, though mine are immature. It takes a large amount of power to do lasting harm to us... you think 10 days is enough?" Ravel was genuinely curious about what Naruto could do for Rias in 10 days that would increase her chances so much.

Naruto grinned.

"Only you and your brother have those abilities, and even if you can Regenerate... that doesn't make you immune to pain that _isn't_ instant. Those Regeneration abilities can be used against Riser, by teaching Rias techniques that inflict ungodly levels of pain, she can defeat Riser not by defeating his Healing, but using his Healing to mentally break him." Naruto explained to Ravel her own weakness.

Her eyes narrowed, before they widened, and then they widened even further until they were as wide as they could go.

"O-oh... I didn't think about that... That does sound, very terrible." Ravel had never thought of her Regeneration being used against her like that.

Being forced to undergo pain, but being unable to die sounded horrible.

"Not to mention restraining Riser, and then slowly burying him alive. After all, Regeneration doesn't fix Suffocation. When you suffocate to death, you aren't actually being injured, so those with Regeneration can't heal... much the same with Drowning. Rias could beat Riser by burying him alive or using water magic to drown him after exhausting his magical energy." Naruto explained yet another weakness that the Phenex clan would have.

Regeneration was not just a powerful strength.

It was a great weakness as well, one that nobody realized could be taken full advantage of to absolutely break and opponent and get them to surrender of their own will.

Ravel was silent.

'... In no time at all, this guy... _this man_ has figured out ways to kill a Phenex, and easy ways for Rias to defeat my brother. He's right, my brother is lucky that this guy won't be fighting... I hate to admit, but if he was the enemy, then losing would be the least of our worries.' Ravel gulped when she thought about the horrific fate that would await for any Phenex family member that stood in Naruto's way. She was also exceedingly glad that, despite being in her brother's peerage, that she was never forced to fight in Rating Games thanks to her own High Rank.

She would hate to be on the recieving end of-

"Not to mention, Riser's entire peerage is female... my Assassin-class Servant has an ability that can instantly kill most women. Anyway, if I trained Rias' group then they would also discover that Riser has another big weakness they can take advantage of." Naruto explained to Ravel.

She leaned forward with a smile.

"Oh... go on."

"He's got Rating Game experience and is very cocky, he won't use his best strategies against Rias, so Rias can take advantage of his over-confidence to create strategies he won't think of... or doesn't care to think of. Since he can Regenerate, he doesn't need to fear her coming into his territory. She could easily use his overconfidence to lure his peerage members into various traps to take them out." Naruto gave Ravel his opinion, but knowing Rias and having figured out the type of person Riser was, he could honestly say that this is what would happen.

Of course, Rias no doubt would figure out she could take advantage of Riser's overconfidence, but she didn't realize that she had an overwhelming advantage against Riser. If she played defense instead of offense, and allowed Riser's peerage members to invade her territory in small numbers she could trap them and defeat them while separating them even further from Riser's territory.

She could keep her forces locked close together, spread out Riser's forces, and then launch a full power assault against Riser when his defenses were weak enough. Using Asia's Sacred Gear to heal the wounded who stayed close to the home base, Rias could have a fresh and ready fighting force to take down Riser in an unfair all against one fight.

"That... makes quite a bit of sense actually. My Brother usually sends his peerage out to spread out his forces and force the enemy to spread out as well... I take it that you would have her allow his peerage to get close to her home base and defeat them while using the Healing Sacred Gear to your side's advantage... ingenius." Ravel freely praised Naruto as she was given a refill on her tea.

Naruto had her brother pegged after just meeting him, and fully understood the way that he would lead his peerage into battle. Using that information, and the information he had no their abilities, he created several good methods of beating them.

"Above all of that, Akeno is one of those Fallen Angels, though she is still a Devil now. She should have access to the Holy element, if she were to use that in the Rating Game then she would devastate his peerage." Naruto smiled, since he knew the biggest reason why Akeno hated him so much.

He was being open about doing the thing that she herself was doing secretely.

Akeno was chosing not to use her full power to help Rias, who she loved very dearly and actually did have a debt of gratitude. Akeno herself was guilty of not being willing to do her best to help Rias, just like him, only he was open about it. Akeno was filled with great guilt, since she was just as guilty of the same 'crimes' that he was guilty of.

Ravel nodded.

"Well, since this marraige will have my Brother marrying into the Gremory family, and not have Rias marry into the Phenex family, I'm sure that that woman can be convinced to use her powers for the good of our species." Ravel was 100% sure that without Naruto's help, that Rias stood no realistic chance of winning the Rating Game at all.

Naruto was the Game Changer, and he took himself out of the game, so Rias didn't have her secret weapon to use against them. Her Queen who could use the Holy element, didn't love Rias enough to actually fight at her best, and the rest of the peerage stood no real chance against their stronger forces.

"Seriously, all this drama... just because your brother is a douchebag with a harem. Rias is fond of Issei, and your brother is literally just a more douchey Issei who actually managed to get a harem." Naruto sighed in annoyance.

He hated to say it, but Issei and Riser were practically the same person, the only difference was that Issei was an insecure virgin and Riser had actually managed to get a harem. Naruto looked at Ravel, and he saw that she seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't like my brother?"

"I don't hate him, but I don't like him either. Anyway, Rias has no right to hate Riser for being a douchebag... She takes advantage of the death's of others to make herself appear as a hero to them, so she doesn't have to earn their loyalty... Rias claims to love her peerage, but she hasn't done anything meaningful for them to show that love." Naruto gripped his hands into fists.

Akeno clearly had deep personal issues and Rias hadn't helped her with those after how many years? Naruto didn't know how long they had been together, but if Rias really loved Akeno as much as she would lead others to believe, she would have helped her work through those issues.

Koneko hid her emotions behind a mask, that wasn't something that a person did unless they were hiding trauma.

Kiba was obsessed with revenge to the point that it was a serious issue for him, and Rias clearly was allowing him to wallow in those feelings of revenge. Kiba was a great knight to her, and if she respected and loved him she wouldn't allow him to be consumed by revenge.

Naruto accidentally shattered the teacup his was holding.

Asia, Rias used _Asia's death_ against him, and he was suppose to show her respect and loyalty after that? Him joining her peerage was his punishment for not saving Asia, because there was nobody in this world that he would hate to be called the servant of more than the person who used Asia as a tool to get to him. Only through Rias could he forgive himself for being incapable of saving Asia.

"Woah, you really hate Rias... is the reason you're not helping her-"

"Sorry, but you're wrong. I don't hate Rias, what I have for her is worse than that... it's Apathy. I have no Interest, Enthusiasm, or Concern for Rias at all. I will do the bare minimum as a member of her peerage, and even then I won't do that for her if it goes against my ideals." Naruto stated as he cooled his head.

"... and your ideals approve of political marraige?" Ravel asked Naruto with a tilted head.

"No, I don't approve of them personally... but I understand how important they can be. I know that through a political marraige, the best results for a nation can be achieved. If 2 of the 72 demon clans were to marry, I can see how that would inspire hope for a brighter future in other devils... if Reincarnated Devils exist, then Devils must have suffered serious loses _and_ have low birth rates." Naruto told her.

Ravel was purely interested in his words.

She nodded her head excitedly, since Naruto was able to understand the purpose behind the marraige as well as why it was important for the pure-blooded Devils to see the combination of the two clan's bloodlines through Rias and Riser.

"So, if you yourself were to be given the option of a political marraige that would benefit our species then would you accept it, or fight it like Rias?" Ravel asked him.

She was personally invested in this.

She looked at the cross on his chest again.

"Uuuuuuuurg!" Berserker growled at Ravel when she sensed something off about the girl, and Naruto waved a hand.

"I don't care about Devils, I would have to see the benefits before I accepted it. Do the benefits outweight the downsides? How does the devil race benefit? Is it a woman I could develop feelings for-"

"It's me." Ravel stated to Naruto.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked her, since he didn't know what to feel about that.

"The Uzumaki are known for their incredibly long lifespans for humans, having a ungodly amount of mysterious magical power they can't use, and having access to Sealing techniques that have been confirmed to have enslaved a god. Not to mention, Uzumaki-Turned-Devils like you have shown immunity to Holy relics. There is nobody of better breed than I, a Phenex, to mother a new and superior generation of Devils who have no weakness to the Holy." Ravel explained.

Riser had been using his familiar to spy on Rias, which was why he decided that he would use now as the chance for the Rating Game before Rias got anymore power for her group. She was well aware of just how amazing the man before he was, and she had known about him for a small amount of time. She only recently learned, as in when she saw him in person, that he could touch holy relics.

"Excuse _me_?" Naruto asked her again.

"... You would have access to the Phenex fortune through me, be able to accomplish your dreams, and through me and you the new Uzumaki clan will have Regeneration abilities, control over Fire and Wind, AND keep the natural abilities of the Uzumaki... More than that, you have the aura of a noble... and I'm physically attacted to you. If given the chance, I know I could love you, and since I'm practically perfect you could love me... What is your dream?" Ravel asked Naruto as she extended her hand to him.

Naruto looked at her.

"I will become the King of Kings, greater than even the King of Knights, and establish a true and everlasting world peace under the Uzumaki banner, and I want to have a family... and discover who my father was... why he abandoned me, why I grew up unloved, unwanted, and _hated_. When I rule everything, things like race and species won't matter anymore... so no parentless child will grow up hated for something they don't have control over." Naruto explained to her what his dream was, what his goal was.

Ravel smiled and nodded her head.

That was a dream worth fighting for.

"Then I believe a political marraige between the two of us would be beneficial to both parties for sure. I can assist you, I'm sure of it."

Naruto stared her in the eyes.

"Nobody is forcing you into this, this won't just be a political marraige. So, the Rating Game is in 11 days, while Rias is training for these 10 days... I will give you 10 days to convince me that you would be happy with this marraige. If you can't convince me of the benefits and that you would be happy, I will say no." Naruto told her and shook her hand.

Naruto had no parents.

Ravel was making an _offer_ of a political marraige to him herself, and he would give her credit for having guts.

"You care about my happiness?" Ravel questioned him with a small smile.

"It is a man's job to make his wife happy, be it a wife through love or political marraige. Since _you Ravel Phenex_ are proposing a political marraige and not your parents, I want to know that I can make you happy. Over the next 10 days, I will summon 9 of my Servants... if you can convince 5 of them of the benefits of the political marraige, AND convince me you will be happy with me... I will say yes." Naruto assured her of his compliance.

It was quite a simple condition.

Prove that there was merit to the marraige, and prove that she would be happy under the conditions of the marraige as well. He would not accept a political marraige that was just one person forcing another to marry them for selfish reasons, that wasn't a political marraige, that was a forced marraige that could not be seen as just.

"Very well, I accept that challenge, and this marraige will be the turning point in history that future Devils will celebrate as a holiday." Ravel gave his hand a dainty shake. "But why should I convince your Servants?" Ravel did question that part.

Naruto stared her down.

"Each of my servants is there own person, with their own thoughts and beliefs. If you can convince more than half of them, then that is proof that your idea has true merit to it. So, if you think you're up to the challenge, then you can try to convince them." Naruto stated to her.

Naruto could use this.

This was something he could use to increase his 'Bond' with his Servants, and see which Servants he would be able to get along with best. To see if he would be able to value their opinions in the future.

Was this a political marraige born out of Ravel's desire to benefit the Devil species?  
Was this a political marraige to benefit Ravel personally?

He would soon find out.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Note: Which of Naruto's Servants do you guys think Ravel will be able to convince?**  
**This will be a turning point in the story that, like Team Sona vs Team Rias, I will leave to YOU the readers to decide the outcome.**

**So, in the Reviews, I want to see what you guys think and which servants you think Ravel will be able to convince, or be UNABLE to convince.**  
**Based on how the Reviews to the next several chapters goes, we will see how everything plays out.**

**Have fun.**


	37. Chapter 37 Memories of a Saber

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"The Uzumaki are Living Contradictions, but you know this already, seeing as you are an Uzumaki."

Saber stood with her sword at her hip as she watched her Master sitting in a meditative stance across from an elderly Uzumaki, who was nearing his 600th year of life. While many believed the Uzumaki only lived to be around 200 years old, that thought was by nature incorrect. Apparently, the lifespan of an Uzumaki had limits on it that could actually be extended.

Uzumaki tradition.

When an Uzumaki turned 15 years old, it was tradition for the Uzumaki to contact the current Guru Uzumaki, since Uzumaki lived a long time, the current Guru Uzumaki (when an Uzumaki became a Guru, they would give up their given name) would come up from the whirlpools and make an attempt at teaching the young Uzumaki about the secrets of their bodies and how they could one day achieve the use of magic.

"Of course I do, I've been one all my life..." Kushina was a young and arrogant girl, confident in all things that she did.

Saber smiled proudly at that fact.

"Then you know why Uzumaki can't use our magic then?" Guru asked Kushina with a teasing smile.

She paused.

"That, I don't know." Kushina shrugged her shoulders. She watched as the Guru reached out and touched his hand against the grass they were sitting on. The grass started to grow quickly, before the grass that he touched directly died and only the grass further away from where he touched stayed alive. "... Was that magic?" Kushina asked with a look of surprise.

Guru shook his head.

"No, the Uzumaki clan are Living Contradiction. Our emotions are constantly in conflict with themselves, we can do things normal humans can't, and sometimes can't do things normal humans can. The Uzumaki descended from the reverse, but took to the oceans and not the sky. Our magic does not naturally come from our bodies or our spirits, our magic comes from our connection to the Reverse Side of the World." Guru explained to Kushina the basics of what their magic could be considered.

It was everything and it was nothing, it existed in the world while in their bodies, but the second it left their bodies it vanished like it had never been there.

"You just used it though." Kushina pointed out.

"I did not, I simply channeled it through my chakras and into the ground. In this world, the 'Energy' of the planet is filled with hatred and malice... but the magical power of the Uzumaki comes from the _Reverse Side_ of this World... it is filled with love and life, so powerful and condensed that it kills what it touches... it is a conflicting energy that is too powerful." Guru channeled the energy into the air itself, and Kushina watched as she was able to see natural energy conflicting with the way he released the energy in his body into the air.

The hatred of the world and the love of the reverse world were in constant conflict, and the air gave off a stench of death and terror before the two energies that were battling negated each other completely.

"... So, we can't use magic, even if we CAN use magic?" Kushina didn't quite understand, but she did understand.

_The World itself hated the Uzumaki's magic._

"Long ago, the world was one with itself, neither was the energy loving or hateful, but one day the world sealed itself away into the side we live on, and the Reverse Side of the World where the Uzumaki were originally from. When we first travelled to this world, we were cursed with Contradiction and thus lost our ability to use our magic... here Kushina, channel your energy." Guru spoke as he gave Kushina his golden staff that had Uzumaki sealing symbols on it. She looked at it for a moment, and she puffed her cheeks out.

She tried her hardest, but she was unable to channel any energy into it at all.

Saber watched with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't, big deal... I'm not an adult yet, so of course I can't do it-"

"You're Root Chakra has not been unblocked, Uzumaki have exceedingly great fertility, but such long lifespans that we have no real use for breeding so our numbers are low. Rather, our sexual stamina is also so vast we are afraid of finding partners to except us... we fear our own survival, but seek it." Guru explained to her, and Kushina nodded her head, trying to understand what it was that she was suppose to be learning.

"There are... 7 Chakras... right?" Kushina had heard of them before when she was in Japan.

Saber nodded to her.

"For humans, the more chakras that they have blocked, the stronger their magic becomes in response as it gets more condensed in the body. The stronger their magic, the weaker their physical energy... but we are humans from the Reverse Side. Our Chakras are naturally blocked by our constantly conflicting nature, and because of that we are unable to use magic outside of our bodies. The more Chakras we unblock, the more pure the magic we can channel is." Guru reached out to Kushina and touched her.

The tip of his finger touched below where her womb was, the lowest party of her torso without quite touching her vagina. His finger glowed slightly, but when his finger glowed Kushina could see black marks appearing on his body. They travelled up his legs, went up his torso, but stopped at his heart.

Half of his body had the black markings.

"I, as Guru, have unlocked 4 of the 7 Chakras, before an Uzumaki can use Seals to Channel their magical power they must have unlocked 1 Chakra, the Root chakra. Now, wield the staff." Guru gave the staff back to Kushina.

When she tried to use it, the markings on the staff glowed might gold and her eyes widened in shock to the point she dropped the staff. She looked at her own hands in shock, she looked at her legs and saw black markings going up then. She lifted her shirt up and saw that the black markings appeared all the way up to the Chakra point that Guru touched and unlocked for her.

"Wh-what did you do?" Kushina was stunned.

Saber had both of her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"The Root Chakra is the Chakra of Survival, and can be unlocked the easiest. It is the Chakra that is unblocked when an Uzumaki trusts their life into the hands of another, and has magic run through that point." Guru told her, and she stood up.

Kushina channeled her magical energy, and the black lines ran up her legs and went all the way up to the point of her body that was unblocked. She could feel magical power surging through her entire body, but because she could now feel it surging, she could feel just how blocked off and limited it was.

"Saber, can I shoot magic at your face?" Kushina asked, and Saber looked at her in surprise when Kushina pointed her hands at Saber.

She had to know, and Saber was highly magic resistant.

"You can't, if an Uzumaki uses magic outside of their bodies before the flow is strong enough, the magic in our bodies will become corrupted by the World's Hatred and Malice far worse than that of any Senjutsu user." Guru explained to Kushina, who blinked and stopped doing what she was trying to do.

She wanted to make flowers grow all over Saber's pretty face, as a joke of course and not as an attack.

"Huh?"

"We Uzumaki must unlock at least 3 Chakras AND learn Senjutsu before we could ever dream of using magic without being corrupted by the world's hatred. Even then, the effects are best used when we channel magic through Sealing Objects instead of through the air." Guru gestured for Kushina to sit down.

She did after a moment.

"... So... how do I unlock the rest?"

"The Root Chakra, the Sacral Chakra, the Solar Plexus Chakra, the Heart Chakra, no Uzumaki has ever opened more than these 4 Chakras, but after that there is the Throat chakra, Third Eye Chakra, and Crown Chakra." Guru told Kushina the harsh truth.

Kushina's eyes gained the spark of challenge to them.

"How is the Throat Chakra unlocked?"

"Truth, an Uzumaki must speak out loud their Ultimate Truth, the part of their character that they keep hidden from the world and from themselves. We are Contradiction, we love each other so dearly and have absolute faith in each other. The thought of one of our own being unloved, and _hiding_ part of themselves away from the world hasn't happened. It's impossible for Uzumaki to find their Truth, because our nature is that of contradiction." Guru told Kushina, and she touched her throat.

"I'm afraid of falling in love, and abandoning my Servants our of love for a man."

Guru smiled at her.

"That is something you hide, but not something that is your Truth. This needs to be something that is SO deeply ingrained into who you are, that there is NOTHING else inside of you that contradicts it... because you still want to fall in love, don't you?" Guru asked Kushina, and she nodded her head.

She did.

"... So, no Uzumaki can unlock the Throat Chakra... because no matter what we say, part of us won't be telling the truth? Everything we say about ourselves is both the Truth and a Lie..." Kushina growled at her own body for being unable to be able to unlock the Throat Chakra.

"Good try though, but maybe focus on the Sacral Chakra next."

**-Years Later-**

'To think, that Naruto would be the age that Kushina was at when... and here we are.' Lancer thought as she was summoned, having been remembering the old days when she was Kushina's Saber, before the timeline split with her wish.

Now she was in the Underworld.

Lancer sat next to a sleeping Naruto, who was fast asleep in the a guest room at the Phenex Castle. She had summoned herself for Naruto, since she simply wanted to look at him while he slept.

She smiled and took her helmet off.

"... I'm sorry Naruto... I'm sorry couldn't be there for you, and I'm sorry you could never meet Kushina. She loved you with all her heart, not a day went by when she was pregnant with you that she wasn't worry about something happening during her pregnancy. When was even happy to give up all her bad habits to be a good mother." Lancer whispered as she reached out to touch Naruto, but her hand didn't get more than an inch away before she pulled it back and gripped it.

Lancer lowered her hand and touched Naruto where Guru touched Kushina, and she channeled her own energy through that point of Naruto's body.

She could feel his Root Chakra was still blocked, and she gripped her fist even fighter than before.

Naruto _feared trusting others with his life._

She needed to find a way to erase his fear of opening his heart to others.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	38. Chapter 38 Saber's Test

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Very bad.

Day one of her goal of convincing 5 servants to agree to her plan was not going well, mostly because the Servant that Naruto summoned first for her to convince just happened to be just like him in her wild demeanor. Sir Mordred Pendragon, a woman with a heated heart and an absolutely roaring flame of an attitude.

"CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!"

"EEEEK!?" Ravel flew out of the way when red energy mixed with red lightning flew by her and crashed into one of the mountains he family owned. She saw the wave of energy crash through the first mountain and obliterate it completely, before crashing and shattering a second mountain, before finally stopping when it put a large crater in the third mountain that the attack hit.

Mordred was grinning as she had her face in full view, not wearing any helmet as she charged up another attack to throw at Ravel.

"Come on, you've got another 5 hours to survive or show me your guts! CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!" Mordred raised her sword again, and when she swung it forward Ravel lost one of her wings when she aimed more carefully. Ravel hit the ground as the wave continued forward and destroyed the earlier mountain that hadn't been destroyed by her first attack, and then it went on to finish off the mountain range that it had been apart of.

She was told not to attack in the direction of civilizations or the castle, but anything outside of that was fair game. She was sure devils had some kind of magic to restore whatever it was that she destroyed, so it was all fair game to her.

She charged her hatred up again as Ravel grew her wing back and took to the sky again.

'Fuck, FUCK, one hit will completely obliterate me! I can't regenerate if there is NOTHING left of me to regenerate from!?' Ravel thought as she scanned the ground for where he earlier lost wing had landed. It had not landed anywhere, meaning that her body part had been completely destroyed by the attack that barely grazed her.

This Saber was _powerful_.

She was stronger than the average Ultimate class Devil for sure, her physical strength and speed made her lack of wings completely moot point. Mordred lifted up a boulder using nothing but her brute strength and mana, before she threw it at Ravel and the girl was forced to shatter the boulder with a magical fireball of phoenix fire.

"CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR! I want to see those GUTS you have!"

"This was a BAD idea, this was so a bad idea, I might die." Ravel flew to the left.

She was punched in the face when Mordred beat her to the spot she was dodging too, Mordred having thrown her sword when unleashing her attack to distract Ravel into not noticing her approaching.

"You bet you will, only a Queen is fit for a King, and it takes more than whay you have to be that Queen. The greater the King, the greater the Queen has to be." Mordred grabbed Ravel by the ankle even as she was sent flying by the punch. She spun around in the air and used the force from her punch to spin Ravel around so fast that she wouldn't be able to use her wings to correct herself.

Ravel hit the ground hard.

*CRUNCH*

"Well, I was looking for guts, but I got brain matter instead." Mordred saw Ravel's head burst into flames and fix the damage. Considering her head had been destroyed all the way down to the jaw, it was only the saving grace of her ability to heal that kept her alive. Mordred held her hand out and caught her sword when it fell back to the ground, and she raised it above her head. "Lets correct that, I need a new sheath, and your chest seems like a good one to me." Mordred had a gleam in her eye.

This was going to be _fun_.

Ravel looked up in horror when she saw that gleam.

_Survive 6 hours or show me your guts._

Those were the 2 conditions that Mordred laid out, that she would either have to survive for 6 hours, or she would have to show her guts... either literally or figurativelly at this point was up for debate.

Ravel quickly flew away.

The lower half of her body was completely destroyed when Mordred swung her sword, and the attack continued until it reached and erased clouds from the sky. With only the lower half of her body destroyed, she could continue to fly around while it regenerated. Thankfully, for a Phenex their clothes were restored using their magic as they themselves regenerated.

"Crazy bitch..." It was a low whisper.

"What was that? I'm a crazy _bastard_." Mordred was next to Ravel in the air just as her lower half finished healing. Mordred grabbed both of Ravel's wings and ignored the fact they were on fire, before she yanked on them and pushed her feet into Ravel's back. Unable to fly, Ravel fell back to the ground where she noticed a sword was sticking out of the ground and waiting for her.

Ever been pierced by a sword? Not fun.

Ever been pierced by a sword _backwards_, even less fun. Ravel's stomach landed on the handle of the sword and it pierced her through the sheer force she rammed into it with. Her face hit the grass when her body went all the way down the sword, and Mordred pulled the sword out of her with the handle.

"Can't we talk this out?" Ravel asked as politely as she could.

"Not in the mood to talk, in the mood to punch and cut."

"HAH!" Ravel pointed both of her hands back at Mordred, and unleashed her strongest attack that she could muster with so little time to charge her magic. It was still a powerful attack though that would kill lesser beings.

It had to inflict some damage.

Mordred just tanked the attack and used her hand to cover her unguarded face, but was otherwise completely okay despite her armor being damaged. Even her armor was quickly repairing itself using magical power. Mordred glared down at Ravel, before she showed that some of the flames had done through her fingers.

"That hurt, buy hey, you managed to hurt me... that means I don't have to go so easy on you anymore. You can take a little punishment." Mordred flipped her sword into her hand, and she stabbed it back into Ravel. Now that Ravel was forced into one spot, Mordred cracked her knuckles.

"... You can't kill me with yout fists..."

"Maybe not, but I would be happy to test that theory... you've got 4 hours and 47 minutes left until your test is over. Now, start counting the seconds." Mordred stated as she swung her fist.

**-4 Hours and 45 Minutes Later-**

'This... really sucks... a lot.' Ravel wasn't regenerating quickly anymore, her mental energies just couldn't keep up with the constant barrage of injuries she was getting anymore. Usually people would run out of magic before a Phenex would run out of mental stamina used to heal, but Mordred wasn't beating her with magic, she was beating her with brute force.

She had been beaten to the point that she was black and blue, her twintal drills had been undone and her hair was all over the place.

"So, give up? You still have another hour left until time is up?" Mordred stated with a wide grin on her face.

Ravel was going to die.

Ravel looked up at Mordred, and she realized that if she took another hour of beatings, she would really die. No, she would die in another 10 minutes of getting her ass beat, her healing had slowed to a crawl, so that her injuries that she had already gotten would take at least 10 minutes to heal all the way anyway. If she took anymore damage during that time, her mind and body would both break.

Mordred grabbed her sword and pulled it out of Ravel, no longer nailed to the ground Ravel had the chance to stand up as Mordred's sword became more demonic looking and wrapped itself with her vile hatred.

'She plans to kill me anyway, this was...' Ravel's eyes widened, before she pulled her magic out and poured it into a fireball that was in her hand. "... As if you planned to let me live... I'm not going to die without a fight... I just have to survive another hour, I'll stand and fight until that hour is over and Naruto gets here." Ravel muttered as she pointed her fireball at Mordred and fired it at full force.

Mordred bitch slapped the fireball back at Ravel using her sword, and the girl was knocked by onto the ground by her own attack.

"So Saber, how did she do?"

"She passes my test at least, people only show the kind of person they are before they are about to die. It took her being close to death before she showed me what I wanted to see, somebody who can stand by your side and not give up when things get tough."

"But... I still have an hour-"

"I lied, the time for your test ended like 3 minutes ago, I just beat the shit out of you so badly that you lost track of time." Mordred stated with a grin. She pat Naruto on the back, and she gave her thumbs up.

Naruto caught Ravel when she fainted, and he glanced at Mordred.

"Really, you have no other objections?" Naruto carried Ravel in his arms as they walked back to the castle. He was staying in a guest room, and judging by how quickly Ravel was starting to heal, she would be fully recovered after a good night's sleep.

Mordred shrugged her shoulders.

"You told gave one day to convince each of us, meaning that I only have time to test the most important quality of a queen. The ability to stand firm, and support the king. She showed that she has that potential, so whatever other objections I have don't matter. I give my approval." Mordred stated, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

That was fine by him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**1\. Please remember this.**  
**Mordred uses **_**Anti-Army**_** level attacks that destroy entire armies and mountains in the blink of an eye when she actually gives two shits.**

**Saber - Pass**  
**Archer - Undecided**  
**Lancer - Undecided**  
**Assassin - Undecided**  
**Berserker - Undecided**  
**Rider - Undecided**  
**Caster - Undecided**  
**Ruler - Undecided**  
**Foreigner - Undecided**


	39. Chapter 39 Caster's Test

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Beauty divine.

Naruto's Caster, a legendary figure that many believed to be a myth, since her mummy had never been discovered and rumor has it she was the only Pharoah of Egypt to never take the steps to have her body preserved. If Ravel had ANY doubts about her own beauty, the mere existence of this woman was capable of bringing them out of her.

Pharoah, Queen Nitocris.

A tall, sensual beauty that remained somewhat cute, with mocha skin and a slime figure she showed no shame in revealing with her nearly completely exposed body. Eyes and hair purple, she was both tall and elegant. She didn't need huge breasts to highlight her body, even with her modest chest she gave off an air of superiority and womanly beauty.

She was a queen of old.

She was also a master of Egyptian magic, which included some of the most vile curses known to all of the supernatural world. If you wanted to see some of the most sick and twisted curses of all time, then egyptian magic was the way to go. While Mordred could and would kill her at the drop of a hat, and Ravel was very sure that she would have PTSD for a good while stemming from the "Mordred Experience", she feared this woman even more than she did Mordred.

She was not powerful, one could say that in a fight Ravel was actually pretty sure she stood somewhat of a chance against this woman. The curses and their effects that this woman could inflict though would be a lifetime of suffering.

"Lady Nitocris-"

"Hush child, I sense your fear and it is unneeded. I have no desire to inflict any harm on you for any reason as of now. You have committed no crime against my or my Master." Nitocris stated as she sipped on the tea that Ravel provided. She was not a brute like Mordred, she was far more sly in how she approached things that mattered.

Ravel was cowed.

She was also relieved.

"So... I have your approval?" Ravel would really like an easy win after the monster she faced yesterday. She saw the queen smile and giggle, before she sighed in relief. "Thank you-"

"As of now, I will initiate my test for you. If you pass this test, then you will have my approval. You know, the Pharoahs are rulers who chase the title of god you could say. In my time, the Pharoah could be either gender, or rather, our rulers were chosen by the gods themselves. When you look at Naruto, does his form not inspire confidence and a belief in him?" Nitocris asked as she waved her hand.

Ravel wondered why they were outside, sipping tea at a table her servants had prepared for them. She glanced at Nitocris, and she looked at Naruto as he placed sealing tags around the field.

"What is he-"

"Have you wondered how he got so strong, when he only recently learned of the Time Barrier technique of his family? You see, Naruto has only been to the Uzumaki island _once_ before, where he recovered that delightful yo-yo of his, and the technique that has made him stronger." Nitocris ignored what Ravel was going to say, no matter what she would have said, it mattered less than what Nitocris herself was going to say.

The authority of a Pharoah was absolute.

"So... I'm about to see some ancient Uzumaki technique... but how is this a test for me?" Ravel asked, unsure of what this would play out as.

How could Naruto training be a test for her?

Naruto surrounded himself with 5 sealing tags, before he placed one in the center below his feet and he took a deep breath. Ravel saw as a barrier sprung up around Naruto for a split second, before the barrier itself sank into the tag that was stuck in front of Naruto.

"That is the 5-Seal Barrier, place 4 tags on the ground, and then a 5th tag on an object and that object becomes unbreakable while the 4 tags are undestroyed." Nitocris explained, since she had memories of Naruto using this technique quite frequently to train. The funny part was that Naruto never once used the technique for anything other than training.

The Uzumaki vault was unbreakable.

Scattered across the entire globe were over 10,000 copies of the Five-Seal Barrier all attached to the Uzumaki vault, making it the world's most unbreakable vault. ALL of the gods on the planet could attack the vault with all of their power, holding nothing back, and the vault would remain completely unbroken.

"There are 6 tags-"

"Silence child, you are not to speak until given permission." Nitocris reminded her of her place, and Ravel wisely decided to quiet herself. "Underneath those seals is the Mirrored Sudden Attacker seal, a trap for those who remove the seals. I myself added a curse, which is where the 6th seal comes from. The 6th seal will undo the Mirrored Sudden Attacker seal when destroyed." Nitocris stated as she played with Naruto's yo-yo in her hand, holding it but not _wielding_ it. She decided it would be best if Naruto didn't have access to this weapon while he was trying.

Naruto yanked one of the seals off of the ground.

Ravel _gasped_ when another Naruto grew out of the ground like a plant, before it turned into a 100% accurate copy of Naruto.

*BOOM*

Naruto and Copy slammed their fists into each other's face, and Ravel was nearly knocked out of her seat by the force of the colliding powers. Their pure physical strength holding nothing back bent the space around them, and both of them took the attack to the face without any care for their own safety at all.

Naruto jumped back and ripped 2 more seals off the ground, while Copy ripped the 4th remaining seal.

"Yes, it makes a perfect copy of the one who enacts it's curse. A delightful trick, because the copy has ALL of the skills and abilities of the one who rips the seal off. Only, the copy is superior since it has infinite stamina." Nitocris stated as she stabbed her staff in the ground to root herself in place.

This was going to be a hell of a fight to watch.

"He's... fighting a _superior_ version of himself that will never grow tired... this is... this training method is insane." Ravel whispered to herself, and because the girl wasn't speaking to her, Nitocris allowed her to finish her sentence. She smiled though as she watched Ravel, and she gripped her staff tightly.

*BOOM - BOOM - BOOM - BOOM*

Ravel watched in horror as Naruto caught two punches in each of his hands, but took two of them to the stomach and back. His grin was stained with his blood that he refused to throw up, and he spat his own blood into the face of Clone 2. Naruto threw the two attackers that he had caught away from himself as he took a powerful blow to the back again while Clone 2 wiped his face clean of the blood.

The punches were so powerful.

4 monsters were facing off against 1 monster in an absolute battle to decide who would live and who would die.

"It's very foolish, correct? But, that is your future husband risking his life, will you support this great Pharoah? One chosen by the gods themselves to rule the world of man?" Nitocris asked Ravel with a smile on her face.

Naruto's strength, the reason he was seemingly invincible was because of a simple fact.

Naruto knew his own weaknesses better than _anyone_ and he himself constantly looked for new areas he was weak in. Whenever he found a weakness, he found a way to prevent anyone from ever exploiting that weakness or hiding it. Naruto was a man who didn't consider any other his worst enemy or his weakness.

"... Naruto has no weakness, not because..." Ravel was starting to understand.

_If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battle. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle._

Naruto was constantly understanding himself and his own weakness, and Naruto never looked down on any of his opponents because he understood himself well and how badly it would be to look down on an opponent. Naruto fought his enemies with the understanding that as he fought them, he would analyze them and understand them. His confidence to defeat any foe didn't come from his Kingly arrogance.

It came with his understanding of his own weakness.

"Naruto knows every single weakness he has, and when he loses a weakness and gets a new one, Naruto works to understand it and exploit it, so that others may not. This training is the harshest training, because the entire time he trains this way, he is forced to think about how to kill himself, and then _follow through_ with it. This training is a mental nightmare that only those with an iron willpower can attempt. It's physically brutal as well-" Nitocris added when Naruto took several extremely powerful blows. "-well, you can stop his training early before he gets too hurt you know." Nitocris stated as she pointed to the 6th seal.

Ravel looked at it.

"You are testing my ability to stand behind Naruto's choices, as his wife I'm expected to support him? This isn't a physical test, you are testing my faith in my future husband to decide what is best for himself." Ravel stated as she looked at the battle unfolding.

It was horrorific.

It was bloody and brutal, and she was watching Naruto take a beating that would make what she suffered at the hands of Mordred look tame. She gripped her teacup in her hand, and forced herself to sit back.

She needed to pass this test.

Nitocris smiled.

"I-I'll show my support, and won't interfere with this training. I'll support my husband."

"Lets see how that works out, by the way, I myself don't approve of this training. It's inhumane, and unfitting of a person of his position. You could say, this training is the ultimate form of hating oneself." Nitocris added as they watched the training.

Ravel didn't avert her eyes.

_**-4.5 Hours Later-**_

Ravel hated this.

Watching a man kill himself multiple times was horrible, and she was watching as Naruto was down to his last clone body. His arm was clearly broken and bent the wrong way, whatever part of him wasn't bloody and broken, was bruised and stained in dirt. It honestly did make her torture with Mordred look tame, because she had Reneration that was nearly instant for most of that nightmare.

Naruto could succumb to his injuries at any second and die on the grass like a old dog who had met it's end.

"Heheheh... fuck yeah, I've figured it out... come at me then. I've already surpassed 3 of my weaknesses... now lets see if I'm right about a 4th one." Naruto grinned as he stood up with his back straight.

Clone 1 rushed towards Naruto at full speed.

Ravel didn't know what happened next, because she blinked, but she saw a headless Naruto fall to the ground after a moment. Clone 1's headless body turned into back into nothing, while the original Naruto stayed standing. All Ravel knew was that Naruto had somehow managed to beat himself 4 times.

Naruto discovered 4 weaknesses in himself and then overcame them.

"Amazing... I can see where I need to improve, I can't wait to train even harder than before-"

"-here."

Ravel offered Naruto a vial of her own tears, and she smiled down to him as he took them and drank them. Like magic, his injuries started to quickly heal themselves until he had _no_ injuries and the only problem with him was the blood and dirt he was covered with.

"Thanks." Naruto stated to Ravel as he stood up and flexed.

He felt good as new.

"Yes, that was a wonderful display, truly that is a wife that will support her husband no matter what happens. Truly, a display of loyalty." Nitocris clapped her hands for Ravel.

Ravel smiled.

"So I pass?"

"Actually, you failed my test horrible. You were a complete and utter fool with an absolute loyalty, no _good wife_ would ever sit back and watch as her husband put himself through those levels of hell. You just sat there, while Master risked his life doing a completely foolish training. One wrong move, and he would have died and you would have lost him forever." Nitocris still had a smile on her face.

Ravel's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what?"

"There is a difference between _supporting_ your husband, and _enabling_ him. My Master is constantly pushing himself too hard, he doesn't need somebody to enable his self-destructive tendencies. He needs a strong woman who can and will put her foot down, and stop him before he goes too far... you should have STOPPED his training the second his injuries got too severe." Nitocris lectured Ravel on what a good wife should do.

Supporting somebody with absolute faith and loyalty was foolish, to always stand by a person's side and _never_ argue against their foolish choices because of something like 'faith and love' was what caused many self-destructive people to meet their ends.

"Naruto would have been pissed at me-"

Naruto tapped on her shoulder and stopped her.

"I would have been pissed, but just because you are pissed at somebody, doesn't mean you can't forgive a person and get closer to them. Yes, I would be very angry with you, but eventually I would forgive you and realize that you stopping me came from a place of caring." Naruto told her in a tone that surprised her.

Where did this come from?

"Master?!" Nitocris was shocked, before she palmed her own face. '... Nevermind, this is actually in character for you... you are a very forgiving person... sometimes I forget that underneath your mask...' Nitocris allowed her thoughts to trail off.

Naruto could be surprisingly mature when he needed to be, and right now he needed to be mature.

"... I'm not giving up, just because I failed a single test. I'll just have to be sure that I, Ravel Phenex, don't fail another test." Ravel stated with a graceful smile.

Nitocris smiled.

"Well, while I approve of arranged marraiged, I will _not_ give my approval to a fool. Though, do take what you have learned from this." Nitocris was happy to let Ravel use the knowledge that she had gained.

If she could pass the other tests, more power to her.

If she couldn't, then Nitocris would proceed to find a more suitable partner for her Master herself. She could think of a couple of good candidates herself, but she would be exceedingly picky of course.

The problem was seeing if those candidates were still alive.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Saber - Pass**  
**Archer - Undecided**  
**Lancer - Undecided**  
**Assassin - Undecided**  
**Berserker - Undecided**  
**Rider - Undecided**  
**Caster - Fail**  
**Ruler - Undecided**  
**Foreigner - Undecided**


	40. Chapter 40 Foreigner's Test

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Riser was shocked and horrified.

First: His younger sister had initiated an arranged marraige with the Uzumaki blooded boy in Rias' peerage, that alone was quite shocking since despite being part of _his_ peerage, his sister had never once shown real interest in men.

Second: His parents had both approved of the proposal, and he fully understood why. Even though Ravel would take on the Uzumaki name, she would still be known as a member of the Phenex clan. This meant that the Phenex clan would become known as a close personal ally to the Uzumaki clan when they were restored by the union.

Third: His older brothers approved of the union, since Ravel herself had chosen this for herself, and they had no issues with lower class devils. Riser wasn't stupid, he was aware that Naruto was a noble just like them. As a human, he had been a member of the noble Uzumaki clan, which meant despite being a Low-Class Devil currently, his name held power to it befitting of a noble.

Fourth: He tested Naruto.

"Ho-holy..." Riser wasn't able to hide how shocked he was.

He wanted to 'prove' that Naruto was good enough of a man for his sister to marry, since marrying his sister meant that he would have _no power_ over Naruto in rank anymore. He would be forced to view Naruto as an equal, and eventually he could see himself losing his sister from his peerage if she requested that she be traded into Naruto's peerage. That would be a serious blow to the "Imouto/Tsundere" arctype that he had added her into his peerage for in the first place.

So, he requested formally that Naruto fight his peerage as a test of strength.

There was no way Naruto could defeat his entire peerage of highly trained fighters, his Rooks were on par with the Queens of other peerages. His Knights were among the better Knights in the Underworld, and though his Pawns were on the weak side, all of his higher ranking members were a stage above what they should be.

"I take it this is enough proof of my strength then?"

Riser Phenex just watched as his _entire peerage (not counting Ravel)_ was defeated, in an All vs One brawl that Naruto accepted, he had not been damaged at all in the fight. Each of his peerage members lay on the ground with only enough injuries to knock them out, showing that Naruto had gone at his peerage without the intent to kill. He had told his peerage to not hold anything back in the slightest, so long as he didn't die which was unlikely since he was an Uzumaki Rook.

"Ye-yeah, Riser approves of the marraige... you have passed my test for you." Riser was forced to relent. He tested Naruto, and the man passed the test that he had laid out for him. There was also something that scared him.

Naruto defeated his entire peerage in _straight combat_.

Naruto belonged to Rias, meaning that if Naruto actually did participate in the Rating Game as an active player helping Rias, he would hold no chance of victory. Ravel had already told him what Naruto had told her about his weaknesses. How there were many ways that Naruto had thought of, some of which _freaked him out_, that could be done to negate or use his immortality against him. He was also aware of the MANY missing mountains in the area that were in the process of being restored.

Naruto could defeat his entire peerage.  
Mordred Pendragon could _kill him_, and Naruto could summon that 'Saber' whenever he wanted to, and since it was his Sacred Gear that meant he could use it in the Rating Game.

"Well, don't act like you actually want the marraige to happen. I'm not asking you to be happy about it, and if Ravel doesn't pass the tests given to her then it won't happen. She should be taking her test with Foreigner right now." Naruto stated as he looked at Phenex castle where Ravel was taking her test with his newest servant, the one that he needed to unlock in order to use.

Riser extended his hand towards Naruto.

"Ravel is a Phenex, she will pass her tests... we shall be brothers-in-law soon enough... You _really_ won't help Rias in her Rating Game, correct?" Riser had to know this answer.

Naruto helping Rias meant _he would lose_.

Naruto didn't shake his hand, but he did nod his head.

"I hold no respect for Rias, and this is her problem not mine. No innocent lives will be lost if she gets married to you, and so long as you _leave her peerage_ alone after the marraige between you then I won't have a reason to kill you. You see, there are 4 members of her peerage I respect for. Do whatever you want with Rias, but the others need to be _left alone_." Naruto stated to Riser with a serious look in his eye.

Riser gulped at that VERY direct threat.

"They will get injured during the Rating Game, that won't-"

"The Rating Game doesn't count, if you hurt them there they will be healed and make full recoveries. Give me your word that once the Rating Game is over, you will not lay a hand on any of them." Naruto restated his point.

Riser nodded.

"I wouldn't dare anyway, they are all Low-Class devils, not befitting of my nobility. The holder of the Boosted Gear has potential to be a strong devil, and I do plan on making sure he reaches his potential if he impresses me... other than that, I do not see her peerage as anything special." Riser lowered his hand, since it was clear that Naruto was not going to shake it. It was clear that Naruto didn't respect him enough to shake his hand.

Riser had no choice but to admit something though.

Naruto was going to do _great things_ in the future.

**-In the Castle-**

"So... how is it?" Ravel asked as she offered a cake to the young girl seated in front of her.

"This cake is passable, even though the ingredients themselves are such high class. Still, it's very tasty, far tastier than anything I ate in my lifetime." A younger girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes spoke. She had a very clear beauty to her, and she wore more gothic clothing to show her slim body.

"So I pass-"

"Now, get me a cup of tea." Foreigner spoke with a neutral face.

Abigail Williams.

"Yes Ma'am." Ravel stated as she went across where the tea was on the stove. She was not used to being in the kitchens, but she knew her way around a tea pot enough to know what she needed to do to pour it. "Say, Abigail, weren't you the one who-"

"The Salem Witch trials, yes I accused many, and I myself made deals with beings. I'm quite evil, but I am still a devote Christian. As much as I don't approve of my Master being a Devil, I will still obey and respect him since he made the choice from a place of love. You see, while I do not remember my time in the afterlife, I can't imagine I was having fun." Abigail stated happily as she sipped the tea that was offered to her. "This is _delicious_ tea."

"So I pass-"

"Now get me a stuffed animal, I want a teddy bear." Abigail didn't stop in her demands.

Ravel sighed and nodded her head, this test was testing her patience. Not literally, she didn't know what Abigail was testing, but the attitude the child had was testing the limits of her abilities to be patient for sure.

"Ok-"

*CRASH*

"Whoops, my hand slipped, I want some more tea too." Abigail stated after she threw the tea cup across the room and shattered it against the wall. She smiled sweetly at Ravel, who just had her jaw dropped at Abigail's actions.

"You just BROKE a very high class tea cup, and you did it on purpose!"

"I guess you don't want my approval then." Abigail stated to Ravel, who gulped when she realized that maybe she wasn't being tested.

Abigail was just using her "Test" as a way to get revenge on a Devil, and abuse her in whatever way that she could. The only way to "Pass" this test was to put up with the humiliation that Abigail was going to put her through.

Put up with the humiliation.

"Fuck no, clean up that spill yourself, you're not going to act this way with me. I will marry Naruto and you _will_ listen to me. Get your butt out of that seat and go tell Naruto that I failed your test. I _will_ be respected." Ravel was NOT going to let a brat treat her this way, she would take the failure.

Abigail stood up.

"Okay then, you pass. You have the potential to be a good mother, you pass my Motherhood Test." Abigail clapped her hands together at Ravel. "Also, I'm still not cleaning the tea, clean it yourself, it was part of your test." Abigail added to her statement.

Ravel's jaw dropped.

"You mean... for the past 5 hours... all the demands, all the humiliating things-"

"A mother can give a child what they want, but more important than that is to give a child what they need. I acted like an extremely spoiled brat all day, because I wanted to see if you cared more about passing a test or not. Mothers don't have to be perfect, you were willing to take a punishment if it meant punishing a child that was acting up. The cake and tea were good, you also have a mother's domestic skills. You pass my test, even if you are devil spawn." Abigail raised her hand up.

Portals opened up in the air, and white tentacles came out of the portals and started to destroy the kitchen and everything in it. Abigail smiled as she watched the destruction, and she looked at Ravel who was just blown back in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Destroying the kitchen, you pass my test and I will tell Master you passed... but I still want to punish you for being God's enemy. I'm sure your parents will be very pleased with you destroying their nice kitchen." Abigail stated as after mere moments, the kitchen was completely destroyed. She smiled at her work, and she looked at Ravel before she bowed to the woman. "With this done, I will inform Master that you passed... by the way..." Abigail stuck her tongue out at Ravel as she glowed blue and vanished.

Ravel's jaw just dropped.

She didn't hate Mordred for her test.  
She didn't hate Nitocris for her test.  
She didn't hate Abigail for her test either.

She could tell that she was not going to get along with Foreigner.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Saber - Pass**  
**Archer - Undecided**  
**Lancer - Undecided**  
**Assassin - Undecided**  
**Berserker - Undecided**  
**Rider - Undecided**  
**Caster - Fail**  
**Ruler - Undecided**  
**Foreigner - Pass**

**Reminder  
**Each Servant will give their own Test to Ravel, and now that I have shown 3 Tests to give you all a "Feel" for how this is going to work, I am going to allow you the fans to input suggestions for each Servant and their Tests.


	41. Chapter 41 Rider's Test?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Who... who are you?"

Ravel didn't know what to make of the woman who she was facing, the silent and beautiful woman that was just standing with her head pointed towards the clouds. She was taller for a woman, to the point she stood a great deal taller than Ravel much like Berserker did. She wore bondage-like clothing and have a covering over her eyes.

"Rider... I am the servant Rider."

"Medusa, the Bewitching Black Snake." Naruto stated as he introduced his Rider to Ravel. This was who was going to be testing Ravel today. Medusa looked in Naruto's general direction, and Ravel's eyes widened when she heard the name.

Eyes that could turn others to stone.

Those without a high magical resistance were instantly turned to stone, only the truly powerful magical resistance could negate the effect of those eyes. She looked at Naruto, and she tried to see what his reaction would be. She turned to face Medusa and she bowed to the woman, showing politeness.

_The Medusa_.

"Master... very well, indeed I am Medusa." Medusa seemed to want to keep her identity a secret, but since Naruto stated her name already, there was no point in hiding it. Medusa could only stare in the direction she felt Ravel was in. "Ravel Phenex, my Test is very simple. Defeat me-"

"I'm not strong enough-"

"-In a race." Medusa stated as she gestured to the furthest visible mountain. Ravel looked at the woman in shock, before it turned into surprise. "Is what I said so surprising? I am a Rider servant, and I have no wish to make this complicated. To prove your worth to me, simply defeat me in a race. The goal is that mountain and back to this point. Use whatever method that you wish, Master, can you please provide me a bike?" Medusa asked Naruto with a very small smile on her face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his yo-yo, before he tossed it into the air.

"Mimic: Excali-Bike." Naruto stated as he transformed it into a golden bike. "This bike will be able to handle you, no matter how fast you push it." Naruto stated to Medusa with a nod of his head. Her small smile turned into a slightly larger one when she grabbed the handles of Excali-Bike.

"Excali... Bike?" Ravel didn't understand anything about what just happened.

Still, something was off.

"Is something the matter?" Medusa asked Ravel, since the girl wasn't making any move to start the race. She was sure the girl had some form of racing ability, be it using her wings to fly, or using her riches to get a car of some kind. She didn't mind any mode of transportation that Ravel used, she would just use a bike.

Ravel just shuddered.

"... Mordred, Nitocris, and Abigail all tested me on areas that made sense, even if the tests were kind of sadistic... what does this test exactly?" Ravel looked at Medusa unsurely. She couldn't imagine anything that this could prove to Medusa.

Medusa glanced in Naruto's direction.

"I don't get what you are doing either." He admitted, since he was just along for the ride pretty much. He trusted that his servants would all be fair and give Ravel tests that would figure out if she was worthy or not.

"Wait, you don't get it either?" Ravel was surprised.

Didn't Naruto tell his Servants what to do for the tests?

"It doesn't test anything, I support my Master in his choices. He told me to test you, but I won't doubt his judgement on you. I won't ignore his orders either and deny you a Test, so my Test will be a simple race. If you win, you pass, if you lose, you fail. Now please, I would like to start this race." Medusa put her leg over the bike and sat down.

She had no ulterior motive to the test, it was as simple as the fact that Naruto expected her to test Ravel. She had no real reason to deny the girl or approve of the girl, and she was sure the other Servants would be far harsher on Ravel than they needed to be. She would offer the girl a test that would be passed or failed with very easy to understand conditions. Ravel seemed like an intelligent and good young girl, not something that she didn't approve of, but she was also a demonic being which she could understand had their faults by nature, which she didn't approve of.

She was equally split down the middle.

"Oh-okay, then... sure lets start the test." Ravel's flaming wings came out of her back and through her clothes, magically not ripping them or burning them. She touched her fingers to the ground, before she glanced over at Medusa. "I'm ready whenever you are." Ravel stated to the grown woman.

Medusa nodded her head.

"Since my class is Rider, would you like a 5 second head start to even the playing field slightly?"

"No head starts, Ravel will beat you or lose to you using her own skills and nothing more. It doesn't count if you are too kind or harsh to her." Naruto stated to Medusa. He approved of her simple test, since she was just doing it to follow orders. Yet, she gave very clear conditions for passing and failing, so to keep completely impartial to the outcome of the test he would need to make sure that both players started at the same time.

Ravel nodded her head.

"He's right, it won't mean anything if you let me win. After what I've gone through with Mordred and Nitocris, and the spanking Mother gave me for what Abigail did... I refuse to allow you to go easy on me." Ravel have a fire in her eyes. After the last 3 days of nightmare tests, this one was so simple and easy to follow. She was more than happy to fly with all of her speed and ability.

Medusa nodded her head.

"I will accept that."

"GO!" Naruto shouted as he snapped his fingers.

Medusa was _gone_, and Ravel was knocked off of her feet by the sheer speed that Medusa took off into the distance with. A cloud of dust was following Medusa as she ripped up grass and dirt alike with no hesitation in her speed. Ravel had been completely blown away to the point that she had to sit back up and get herself ready again.

"What!? She did THAT on a BIKE!? I SHOULD have taken the 5 second head start!?" Ravel grabbed her head in shock.

"Regretting your choice?" Naruto asked Ravel with a small grin forming on his face.

Ravel shook her head.

"I still won't lose!" Ravel shouted as she took off and chased after Medusa, with Naruto clapping his hands in respect for her determination.

"She's so going to lose this one." Naruto stated to himself once he was by himself.

**-Later-**

"I lost!" Ravel shouted in anger when she saw Medusa waiting for her back where they started. It hadn't even been close, she had been eating Medusa's dust the entire race, to the point her body and clothes were both dirty and covered with the stuff. She had tried her very hardest to fly as fast as she possibly could, but even using a bike it would seem that Medusa had a far greater speed than she could ever hope to match with her natural abilities.

Medusa walked forward to Ravel and extended a hand to her.

"You did very well, and you did try your best. It was fun, and I hope to race you again when you get faster. I wish I could pass you, but since the condition for passing was defeat me, I am forced to fail you." Medusa regretfully stated to the girl.

As much as she would like to give Ravel a "Pass" it was not meant to be, the girl had failed the test of speed. Medusa could tell that if she tried to pass Ravel on the condition that she did very well, then Naruto would reject it.

Ravel took her hand gently.

"No... don't be sad, you..." Ravel huffed out a breath of air, annoyed with herself and not the test. She smiled at Medusa, and nodded her head. "No, I failed the condition you set. You didn't hold back and give me an easy win, thank you for testing me so seriously. I simply wasn't fast enough in the end-" Ravel paused at the end of her sentence when she felt a hand on top of her head.

She was surprised when she saw Naruto there with an unsure look on his face.

"That was a good answer you gave, I like people who honestly try their best. It's going to get harder from here on out, so keep doing your best."

Ravel was a little surprised.

"You... want me to do my best, but you-" Ravel didn't get to finish her sentence before Naruto walked away as quickly as he could. She looked towards Medusa, who was now visibly smiling in Naruto's direction.

She didn't know what to think.

From what her brother's familiar had spied on, Naruto was extremely antisocial with the opposite sex and didn't really show any desire to support any of them but that nun girl. She had done her research on his personal history, and knew of the false accusations against him and his bad past with girls that stretched on even before that incident.

"Master does not hate girls, he doesn't trust girls. He had his heart broken and has suffered many betrayals. He can see you are being honest with your intentions, so he is giving you a chance... because no matter what, deep down he is a very pure boy. He's been hurt many times, and it causes him to wear an angry mask. It takes a special kind of person to give him hope in trusting others." Medusa stated as she placed her hand on Ravel's shoulder and squeezed gently on it.

Ravel was surprised.

"What did I do?" Ravel asked, since she didn't think she had done anything all that special to really earn him dropping that mask for a few moments.

"He can see how honestly you are trying. More than anything else in this world, Master respects people who are honest and hard working. He has seen how hard you are working to prove yourself worthy for him. He doesn't trust you yet, but he has _hope_ that you are different than others." Medusa turned Ravel to face her, and she dropped her smile.

Ravel blinked in surprise.

"... That... you look pretty mad right now."

"I'm not angry, but this is a warning to you. He is a very pure boy, and his heart has been broken and hurt many times in his life. His heart is both strong and fragile, he hardened his heart so others can't hurt him. If he opened his heart to you, and you _break it_... I will _break your entire family_." Medusa gave a short and very serious threat to Ravel.

Ravel nodded, not scared.

"I won't break his heart, I'll do more for his heart than any other girl. Even that nun girl he likes, I'll be the one that shows him that he can open his heart to love. This marraige might be political and based in logic, but once we are married I will do my best to love him, and do my best to make him love me." Ravel stated to Medusa strongly. The woman let go of her shoulders and backed off of her, since she didn't need to stay threatening anymore.

Medusa started to fade away as she undid her summoning.

Rider's Test, Failed.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Saber - Pass**  
**Archer - Undecided**  
**Lancer - Undecided**  
**Assassin - Undecided**  
**Berserker - Undecided**  
**Rider - Fail**  
**Caster - Fail**  
**Ruler - Undecided**  
**Foreigner - Pass**


End file.
